Love Song
by Zetsubouaichan
Summary: Sakura was assigned to protect his ex, Li Syaoran from people who wanted him dead. Now, she have to figure out who wanted to kill Syaoran and dug into her past. Because, somehow, they're connected. SxS
1. Perfect Day

**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura and the insert song aren't mine.

_Edited Version: 30 November 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 1: Perfect Day**

* * *

On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
_- Perfect Day, Hoku_

I'm a happy person. My hearts always sang my mood out. It sang when I'm happy and when I'm feeling down. It's like in the movies, you know? Whereas in the movies, they have an insert songs to fit in the mood they're currently in. My life is basically like that. It's like I had an mp3 player implanted inside my brain.

Sometimes I thought that it has its own mind to pick the songs in my mp3 player to suit my mood. There were once, when it sang Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone, when I was so frustrated that I broke up with my boyfriend, Li Syaoran, whom I was pretty sure that he was the one, years ago.

Li Syaoran. He was my first love. Well, I wasn't sure why we broke up. We loved each other and I'm still in love with him. I wasn't sure how he felt for me though. It's been years since we met. But I guess, we both were just stubborn. Syaoran went to London to pursue his studies and I stayed in Tomoeda to pursue my dreams to be a cop.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Most people call me Sakura. I have an average height, Asian fair skin, and long straight dark black hair which I usually tie it in a ponytail. Me eyes were dark brown, and my nose were pointy. I can say that my look is just average.

I'm the second child of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto, and a younger sister to Touya Kinomoto. When I was a lot younger, I was planning on going to a culinary school. But then, on one afternoon while I was in the kitchen, I accidently slipped a chopper from my hand while cutting the chicken, and nearly killed my brother, Touya. He then told me that my cooking skills (knife handling skills) were so terrible that I should sign in to be an assassin instead. I was forbidden to enter the kitchen for a year.

Instead of taking my brother advice to be an assassin as the bad guy, I worked for SEA or Special Enforcement Agency to be the good guy. My work is simple. I basically kicked the bad guy asses, and save the good people when I need to. You could say that I'm kind of superhero with no supernatural power. But, then, superhero does not get paid by saving people as I do. And the pay is pretty big too.

This morning, I was wearing a white suit with pale blue chiffon blouse along with white slack. I was sitting comfortably, drinking a cup of coffee with my date, Kaze-kun. Kaze had black hairs which were combed neatly. His eyes were hazel. He was wearing a blue, long sleeve shirt with matching tie, and a black slack. He was a really nice man with a really drop-dead gorgeous smile. And he worked as a doctor. It was our fifth date, and we were still in the get-to-know-each-other phase.

It was Thursday, and the weather looks really nice and the wind was blowing softly against my face – it's a perfect day. Or at least, that was what I thought, until something happened that day and Kaze decided that it's probably the best if we weren't together. It's a 'Perfect Day' for me.

"He broke up with you?" Tomoyo shrieked dramatically as she sat down on a chair across me.

"Yeah" I paused. "You don't have to announce it to the world though" I said as I noticed some people were looking towards our direction.

Tomoyo giggled nervously. "Sorry about that" she apologized. "I guess I get a little bit excited from the news."

In my opinion, she was over reacting to the news.

Daidouji Tomoyo is my best friend in the agency, and most of the times, my sidekick. She was one of the most beautiful agents in the SEA. When you saw her walking down the street, you wouldn't even believe that this girl could kick some ass. I mean, she was had a body and height of a supermodel! Her skin was slightly lighter than mine, and she had a long wavy hair that was always hang around loosely.

"I'm alright." I sighed. "The relationship is not working for us. It wasn't a biggie. I kind of expect that this would happen."

Tomoyo frowned at my statement. "Oh Sakura," she said with a sigh. "What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Well, usually, the guys broke up with you out of nowhere, it was because you did something dangerous around them, and they get scared. The last time you broke up with Araide, was because you lied to him about your profession, right? "

"I never lied to him!" I replied indignantly. "Well," I said hesitantly. "I just didn't tell him the truth. Besides, he never asked me about my profession. That didn't count as a lie."

"Alright." Tomoyo sighed. She crossed her arms on her chest and stared at me. "So, what happened then?"

"Well," I paused, trying to remember the incident from lunch. "We were chatting and all that, when suddenly a man ran passed us, and there's a woman who were desperately chasing him, claiming that he snatched her purse."

"So you start chasing after that thief?"

I nodded. "Well, yes. Apparently, Kaze saw what I did to the thief, and I think he freaked out."

Tomoyo stifled her laugh. "What did you do to the thief? What makes him freaked out?"

"Well," I shrugged. "There's definitely some tackling, kicking, and handcuffing involved. I did tell him that I worked agent to SEA when we were start seeing each other. But, I just can't believe that he would freak out from all that."

Tomoyo clicked her tongue and raised an eyebrow to me. After a while she broke into a heartily laugh. "I can't believe that he would freak out from all that," Tomoyo commented. "Don't worry dear. You'll find someone else better than him."

I chuckled. "I hope so."

"Maybe guys these days aren't as masculine as they used to be," Tomoyo said with a shrug. "I remember that guys used to chase after the bad guys instead of women."

I sighed. "Oh well, I don't care anymore." I said, and rose up from my seat.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"I have to meet Eriol," I told her. "Naoko said that he had something to discuss with me."

Tomoyo raised a brow. "I thought that we have briefing for out next assignment with Eriol at three?"

"I know," I nodded. "He probably got something else to discuss with me."

"Alright," Tomoyo said. "I guess, I'll see you later at three then?"

**-****End ****of ****chapter****1:****Perfect****Day****-**

**I****nsert****song:** Taken from Hoku's Perfect Day.

**Author's ****note:** Hope you like it. Please tell me what do you think? Please comment me on the story, the plot, the language, grammars, and so. Thanks.


	2. I Never Loved You Anyway

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. Neither do the lyrics.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love ****Song  
****Chapter ****2: ****I ****Never ****Really ****Loved ****You ****Anyway**

* * *

_I never really loved you anyway  
No I didn't love you anyway  
I never really loved you anyway  
I'm so glad you're moving away  
- I Never Really Loved You Anyway, The Corrs_

I was actually relieved that Kaze end his relationship with me. I'm not sure why I felt that way though. I guess, I wasn't really in love with him in the first place. I could hear The Corrs' I Never Really Loved You chorus played in my head as I headed towards Eriol's room.

I rapped my knuckles on the door and a walked in to Eriol's room when he said to come in.

"Good morning, Sakura," Eriol greeted. He pushed his glasses with his forefinger and motioned me to sit across of him.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was my team leader. I met him a few years ago in London when he was trying to help me to chase after some snatchers. But, after a while, he decided that helping me was not necessary when he saw me kicking the snatchers ass by myself. Then, he offered me to work with him for SEA. I agreed and we were best friend ever since.

"Good morning, Eriol," I greeted, nodding my head a bit in acknowledge. I took a seat and leaned comfortably on the chair, waiting for Eriol to start the conversation.

"I heard about your break up," Eriol started. A grin formed on his lips. "Are you okay?"

I squinted towards him. "How did you know about that break up?"

Eriol shrugged. "You've been the talk of interest of the other agents for the past five minutes, Sakura. I think, everyone knows about your break up."

Damn.

I blame Tomoyo for announcing my break up to the world earlier.

"Thank you for your concern. But, I'm fine. Really," I convinced.

"Oh, really?" Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Then, what with the black circle and puffy eyes?" he asked. His mouth curved into a playful smile. "Have you been crying your eyes out after your break up?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes. "That's irrelevant, Eriol. Why would I cry for breaking up with him? It's not like I really am into him," I said with a sigh. "And, come on, one of the best agents in SEA cried after being dumped? That's stupid," I shook my head. "I'm not going to ruin my reputation."

Eriol chuckled.

"And," I continued. "Why do you need to see me? Naoko told me that it was something important."

"Yes," Eriol nodded. He rummaged into a few documents on his desk and pulled out a black-blue file. He studied the file for a brief second, and looked up to study my face.

"What is this about?" I raised a brow nervously.

"Your next assignment," Eriol said briefly.

I frowned. "I thought we have a briefing on our next assignment with you at three. Are you saying that I'm going to get a different assignment from them?"

"No," Eriol shook his head. "But, there's something that I need you to look at before that briefing. I need you to look at the client profile before the briefing."

"Oh?" I raised a brow in interest. "I bet this client is important."

I get a bit excited when Eriol said that. I love my job. I love the adrenaline pumping and the excitement I got from work. There were once when Tomoyo called me workaholic. But I have to disagree. I am not workaholic. I loved doing field works. But, I hate all paper works. If I were workaholic, I wouldn't mind doing both.

Eriol chuckled. "He is," he slid the black-blue file across the table and motioned me to check it out.

I flipped the file open, and I could feel blood drained from my face when I saw who my client would be. It was Li Syaoran. My ex-boyfriend. My first love. The guy that left for London to pursue his study. The man that makes my head singing Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone years ago after we broke up.

I looked up to Eriol. "Li Syaoran?"

"Yes," Eriol nodded. "Your ex-boyfriend."

I pursed my lips tightly at his words. He knew about it, about our past. "I'm guessing that you know about our past." I said with a frown.

"Yes, but that's not an answer to my question."

"How did you know?" I asked. "I'm quite sure that I have never told you anything about it."

"I know everything."

That's quite true. Eriol knew almost everything. But, sometimes, I wonder how did he get all these information? The capability of Eriol to get any information scares me sometimes.

I took a look at the file again and swallowed. Li Syaoran as my client could only mean one thing — his life is in danger.

"What happened to him?"

Eriol leaned on his chair and adjusted his glasses. "You will learn about that later on. But, I just need to confirm one thing from you."

"What?" I said nervously.

"Can you work with him?"

**xxx**

The other SEA agents have start gathering in the room when I showed up at the briefing room. I scanned for any sight of Tomoyo and marched towards her when I noticed that she was standing in the corner. I took a deep breath, and cleared my throat to gain her attention.

"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo chirped. "So, how does it go with Eriol?"

"Oh," I faked a smile. "Nothing. He just called to see me for that report I wrote on the previous case."

A few minutes later, Leo showed up with his secretary, Sarah. Leo is one of the founders of the agency. And he rarely showed up in any briefing, unless if it's a high profile case. When Leo showed up, everyone started to murmur among themselves and wondering why he made an appearance.

The agents stood up straight when he walked into the room. Leo placed his lap top on the table, and faced us. Eriol was sitting next to him. In a blink of an eye, everyone in the room was quiet.

"Good morning, agents." Leo greeted.

"Good morning," We all replied him in unison.

"I hope that everyone get a good rest after Black's case." He said. His eyes scanning around the room. Then, he stopped when he saw me. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked.

I frowned. "Yeah." I blinked my eyes a few times. "I'm good."

"I heard about your break up." He explained. "I hope you will be able to maintain your performance like always."

I chuckled. I totally forgot about my break up. My main concern was focused on my ex. "Don't worry sir." I replied. "I won't fail you."

"Now", Leo said. His secretary, Sarah began to pass around a black blue file to everyone in the room. "Let us begin, shall we?" Leo clicked something on his laptop and the client's data appeared on the white screen in front of us.

My stomach clenched, and my heart raced.

"In this assignment, we were asked to investigate who were the attackers are, as well as guarding the client from any attacks." Leo said. "So, I'm going to divide you into a few teams later on."

Everyone nodded, and jotted down what Leo's information on their mini note books.

"This is our next client," Leo said. "Li Syaoran." He pressed his key board, and a next slide came out and changed to the image of our new client. "He was attacked after he inherited his father's law firm a few weeks ago."

I could feel my face turned white. Watching his face on the white screen makes me nervous and worried. The thought of working with someone I know suddenly makes me feel weird. The thought of someone wanted to kill him makes me worry. The thought of meeting him again makes me feel nervous. I can't think straight.

I stared on the picture, and I start feeling nauseous. I couldn't really listen to a single thing that Leo said anymore as various thoughts came into my head.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered, and nudged me with her elbow. "Are you alright? You look pale."

I smiled vacantly. "Yeah, I'm good" I said. "Don't worry."

"Tomoyo, Sakura," Leo called out.

We both turned our attention towards Leo and nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"You two will be guarding him up-close alternately, whereas the other will be shadowing them." Leo said. "Later on, Eriol will brief you guys his schedule and such."

"Yes, sir" Tomoyo and I nodded in unison.

**-****Chapter ****2: ****I ****Never ****Really ****Loved ****You ****Anyway****-**

**I****nsert ****song:** Taken from The Corrs' Never Really Loved You Anyway


	3. Keep On Movin'

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. Neither do the lyrics.

_Edited Version: 30 November 2011_

* * *

**Love ****Song  
****Chapter ****3: ****Keep ****On ****Movin****'**

* * *

I woke up today with this feeling  
That better things are coming my way  
And if the sunshine has a meaning  
Telling me not to let things get in my way

When the rainy days are dying  
Gotta keep on, keep on trying  
All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh)  
Never let go, gotta hold on in  
Non-stop til the break of dawnin'  
Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh)  
Get on up when you're down  
Baby, take a good look around  
I know it's not much, but it's okay  
Keep on moving anyway  
_-__Keep __on __Movin', __5ive_

My mind was playing 5ive's Keep On Movin' when I woke up this morning. I guess, my mind has its own way to comfort me, and tell me that everything is going to be alright.

I'm not really sure if everything _will_be alright. The thought of meeting Syaoran again in just a few minutes makes me nervous. I'm not sure what I feel to finally meet Syaoran again after all these years. It would be weird to see him again, wouldn't it?

I twirled around as someone tapped my shoulder. Then, my body instantly went with my intuition to bent down to avoid a punch, headed towards my direction. I grinned as I identified that it was no other than my partner, Tomoyo.

I swung out a few punched towards her, and was blocked by her middle block technique. Tired of punching around, Tomoyo lifted her legs and landed a kick toward me – it hit me slightly on my shoulder. She grinned and tried to land another kick on me. This time; she's aiming for my chest and stomach. I lowered my body a bit, and caught her leg in the air with my hand, lifting it higher to make her lose her balance.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tomoyo complained.

"Well," I shrugged. "It's not fair to ambush me when I'm not ready either." I said and lifted her leg higher.

"Okay" she sighed, jumping around with one foot to maintain her balance. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Now, could you put my leg down before I really lose my balance?"

I chuckled and released her foot from my grip. "Now," I said, crossing my arms on my chest. "Why did you do that?"

"It's a test," Tomoyo said. " Your mind seems to be somewhere else. So, I wanted to test you and see if you were really paying attention," Tomoyo said. She eyed me cautiously and frowned. "So, what is it?"

"What?"

"I've known you for three years; of course I would have noticed that something might be wrong with you, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "So, what is it? What were you thinking of?"

"It's," I paused, biting my lower lips. I'm not sure if I should tell her anything about Syaoran. "Nothing."

Tomoyo frowned. "Were you upset about your breakup?"

"Breakup?" I heard myself asking. "What breakup?"

"Didn't you break up with Kaze two days ago?" Tomoyo said. "After you pulled that stunt before him, and he freaked out?"

"Oh, god! No! It wasn't that," I said, as that break up from a few days ago came into my mind. "It's not about the breakup," I said, deciding that it is better to keep my relationship with the client to myself for the time being. "I was thinking about our mission."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"I _am_ thinking about the mission," I assured her.

Tomoyo turned to me for a couple beat and frowned. "Fine, if you said so"

I _am_ thinking about the mission! I mean, technically, thinking about my ex also means thinking about the mission, right? You know, since he would be my new clientele.

"What do you think about the mission?" Tomoyo asked while we were walking towards the meeting room for our first meeting with our new client, Li Syaoran.

"I hope everything will be fine," I replied. I wonder how will Syaoran react when he see me? Will he be surprise? Happy? Disappointed?

"Hey," Tomoyo whispered. "That new client is hot don't you think? I could tell that he's a very handsome man from his photo. I wonder if he looks hotter in real life."

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. "Tomoyo" I gasped. "You're married! You're not supposed to check out on other guys."

Eriol was waiting for us when we showed up at the meeting room. He greeted us briefly and ushered us in. I noticed a middle aged woman sitting on the sofa and instantly recognized her. She's Syaoran's mother; Li Yelan. She rose up from her seat when she saw us.

"Good morning," Tomoyo and I greeted in unison.

Yelan smiled. "Good Morning."

A younger man sat up firmly beside Yelan, ignoring our presence. He wore a black slack, and a pale green shirt. He was reading a newspaper, so, it was hard for us to identify that man.

Tomoyo and I looked at each other and shrugged when Yelan gave him a quick nudge on his ribs.

The man grunted and in an instant, I could recognize his voice. It was a voice that I haven't heard for quite some times.

My heart started to beat furiously and I think I'm starting to freak out. I may as well start to hyperventilate in any second.

Come on, Sakura. You can do this. You can do this!

I took a deep breath to control my heart from beating furiously.

No. I cannot do this... Convincing myself not to be nervous in front of him doesn't seem to work.

I took another deep breath, and told my heart to stay still.

"I'm Li Syaoran" he finally said, stretching his hand out for a handshake.

Syaoran is definitely handsome than the last time I saw him. His shoulders are definitely broader than before. His skin a bit tanned, and he had the same windblown hair which I always recognize. He definitely _is_ hotter than I remember.

"I'm Tomoyo," she said, introducing herself. "And this is Sakura, my partner."

"Hi" I said briefly, in my business-like tone. I'm not sure if I should mention anything else.

"Partners," Syaoran said with a frown.

"Li-san," Eriol called. "These two girls are assigned as your bodyguard starting from today. They are assigned to guard you up-close alternately whereas the other agents will be shadowing them."

"What? What kind of joke is this?" Syaoran chuckled. "Hiiragizawa-san, please tell me you are joking."

Wow! I totally didn't expect him to react like that.

"Syaoran," Yelan said, narrowing her eyes dangerously towards his son. "Behave yourself."

"I'm not joking," Eriol said diplomatically. "Daidouji-san will cover the morning shift, and Kinomoto-san will cover you after that. The other agents will keep their eyes close during night."

Syaoran turned to his mother, for explanation.

"I told them to assign the best people they got to protect you, " Yelan said. "If these two girls were chosen to be your bodyguard among the others... that means they are the best." Yelan turned to us, and smiled.

Syaoran took a deep breath. "First, I have to agree to have people following me around. And now you want me to succumb with this?" he retorted. "I _will_ not have girls as my bodyguard. I don't think that girls are suitable for this kind of job. They should stay at home and do the house chores instead of doing dangerous things like this."

I rolled my eyes. Syaoran and his _women__shouldn't__do__dangerous__things_ theory. Right. Now I remember. This is one of the reasons why we broke up years ago. He didn't like me to enter the police.

"Man and their egos" Tomoyo whispered.

"I heard that!" Syaoran snapped at us. "Look, I will **not** have these girls as my bodyguard. I don't want to end up protecting them instead. I got a lot better things to do. Besides, what can they do to protect me? Pulling hairs? Smacking with their purse? No. I'm not doing it. This is not what I sign for."

Eriol cleared his throat. "Well, Li-san, in this century, women can do many jobs that men do. And that includes doing dangerous things like what you've mentioned."

Syaoran grunted.

"Relax, Li-san." Eriol chuckled. "As I told you before, these two girls will be protecting you up close. We will assign other bodyguards as well to protect you from certain distance. You don't have to worry about anything."

He groaned.

"Li-san" I called.

"Yes?" he said. His eyebrow arched. He looked at me, and our eyes met.

I took a deep breath to calm my dear heart and step forward. "You're a lawyer, right?"

"Yes," Syaoran nodded. "And?"

"Well then," I shrugged. "I think, you should know very well that we could sue you for being discriminate on us, right? You know, for being sexist and all that. I'm sure we could easily win the case."

Syaoran clenched his teeth. He sat on the sofa and grunted. "Fine. Do what you want."

And, that's how we won the case!

_**-End of chapter 3: Keep on Moving-**_

**I****nsert ****song:** Taken from 5ive Keep On Movin'

**Author's ****Note: **Please comment. For those who commented, thank you for making me happy.**:)**


	4. Too Lost in You

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura and the lyrics ain't mine.

**Author****Note:** I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Thinking of an insert song for each chapter gets harder for me. I hope you will enjoy the chapter.

_Edited Version: 30 November 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 4: Too Lost in You**

* * *

The kitchen smelled of fresh brewed coffee, toast, and omelets. My brother, Kinomoto Touya wore an apron, and his right hand flipped the omelet in the pan as I greeted him good morning.

He stared at me for a couple of beat, and greeted me morning. "Don't you have to go for work today?" he asked.

I walked towards the table, and poured myself a cup of coffee. Then, I took a sip. The taste of the coffee was stronger than I have expected. But, it tasted very refreshing to start up my morning.

"My shift starts at three" I answered lazily.

Tomoyo was assigned to guard Li Syaoran from 7.a.m to 3.p.m, while I assigned to guard him from 3.p.m to 11.p.m. After that, he would not need a close up protection as he already is at home, and the other agents will be guarding his house.

Touya turned off the stove, walked towards me, and handed me a plate of cheese omelets. The smelled of mozzarella is simply appetizing. My stomach growled.

"So, what's your plan for the morning?" he asked.

I pulled out a chair, took a seat, and dug into the omelet. The cheese started to ooze out along with some brunoise cut tomato and mushroom. I sliced it into smaller pieces and shoved it to my mouth.

"Well," I paused to munch the food. "I was thinking to go to the office later. I've got some paperwork to do." I shoved the third pieces into my mouth. "Why?"

"Nothing"

I frowned. His face looks like he's troubled with something.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked.

Touya stared at me for a couple beat. "Well," he started. "Tomoyo told me about your break up"

I sighed, and shoved in the last piece of omelet into my mouth. Then, I took the coffee mug, and swallowed it down to my throat.

"Eat your meals slowly, monster" Touya said with a chuckle.

I glared at him. "Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid anymore!"

Touya always do that; calling me monster. He called me monster when I was small, and he still did that now, even though I'm all grown up. I always get so furious when he called me that. I used to hate that. But now, I couldn't remember when I start to forgive him for calling me monster anymore.

"Well, you're still a kid to me" he said, as he ruffled my hair.

I shrieked, and pushed his hand away from me. Now, my hair get all tangled up thanks to him.

"Well?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to tell me about your break up?" he asked.

"There wasn't much to talk about the break up." I said. "We break up for good. Don't worry about me. I'm alright."

Touya smiled. "I'm not worried about you, silly. I just want to tell you that I'm glad that you guys broke up. I never really like that brat anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "You never really like any of my boyfriends anyway"

**xxx**

Eriol was having a conversation with Naoko when I arrived to the office. Yanagizawa Naoko is one of my team mates. She worked in the lab specializing in the digital forensics.

Eriol pulled up his glasses, and smiled at me. "You're early" he said.

I replied him with a smile.

"Well, now that you are here," Eriol paused, and took a document from the table next to him. "You should probably browse through these documents."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the profile of families and friends around Li Syaoran," Eriol explained. "It might be useful to you. The other agents had their copies too."

I flipped the documents, and looked up to Eriol. "Thanks," I nodded and watched Eriol disappeared into his room.

"Sometimes, I got the feeling that he liked you, Sakura." Naoko muttered.

I turned to Naoko, and frowned. "Who?"

"Eriol." Naoko said, as she turned to face me. "I think he's in love with you"

That was probably one of the funniest jokes I've heard.

"I don't think so," I told her. I squinted at her and chuckled. "Why would you assume that?"

"Well, just look at the way he look and treat you," Naoko answered. "Usually, in any novels or movies, a man would treat you nicely because he's in love with you."

Suddenly, the image of Eriol confessing that he loved me appeared in my mind.

_No.__No.__No_.

I shook my head hard to get rid of the image. That is so not right. It is so wrong. There's no way that Eriol love me that way. My guess is that Naoko has been reading too much romance novels.

I shrugged.

"So," I started, trying to change the subject. "How's Tomoyo doing over there?"

"So far, so good." She replied. "Nothing bad happened. At least, that is what Yamazaki and team has reported in late this afternoon."

Yamazaki Takashi was my colleague. He was one of the team members who were assigned to protect Syaoran from a certain distance – our back up team.

"Tomoyo might be bored" I guessed.

"Not really." Naoko said. "Yamazaki reported that Tomoyo has been busy driving Li back and forth from the firm, and the court. There are still lots of thing Li has to manage, you know, after he lost his father."

I nodded.

After 2p.m, I went to the Li's firm to check up the teams, and keep myself updated.

"Everything is normal," Yamazaki commented. "There are no sign of anything unusual going on."

"That's good" I said as we both watched the firm from afar. "But this is only our first day of babysitting Li. Something else might have happen sooner or later. After all, the attackers seems really determined to kill him."

Yamazaki nodded. "Don't worry about that."

"Any progress on with the investigation?" I asked.

Yamazaki shook his head. "Nope. Nothing yet. The other team is working with that. Last I've heard, they're running a background check on Li and close family members."

"I see"

"Speaking of investigation, would you want to know how people in the ancient time investigate?" he asked.

Takashi Yamazaki got these things where he'd likes to tell stories on what happen in the ancient time. Sometimes, I wondered whether the stories are true or not. But only, his best friend, Mihara Chiharu knows which story is right, and which is not.

"Stop telling her unnecessary things, Yamazaki." Chiharu said behind him, and smacked him softly on the head. "Get back to being serious, will you?"

I walked out from the safe house and headed into the firm. Tomoyo seemed delighted as she saw me. "Hi, Sakura!" she said with a smile.

"Hi, Tomoyo" I greeted. "So, how did it go today?" I asked.

"Not bad," she shrugged. "I've been driving all day and there had been no attack so far. It's a good thing, right?" Tomoyo said. "Li's okay. He was quiet. I don't think that he could accept the fact that we were assigned as his bodyguard, Sakura."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Tomoyo nodded. "There are countless of times when he would look at me, and groaned."

"That bad?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, and dragged me to Syaoran's office to prove her point.

Li Syaoran was flipping through his documents when we walked into his office. He raised his head, looked at us for a brief second, groaned and went back at work.

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spellI can't even try  
- Too Lost In You, Sugababes_

When our eyes met, I swear I could hear my head sang Too Lost in You by Sugababes. I snapped out from my thoughts and told my head to shut up.

It did.

Thank god!

"See? Didn't I told you" Tomoyo whispered.

Without saying anything to us, Syaoran took his files and briefcase, and walked out of his office. We both followed him from behind in silence.

"Well then, Sakura, I'll hand over this man to your care" Tomoyo said. She fumbled into her pocket, and took out a car key. "Take a good care of him."

I chuckled, took the keys, and look up to Tomoyo. "I will. Isn't that what I'm paid for?"

"I'll walk you to the car," Tomoyo suggested. She showed us which car belongs to Syaoran and that's when we heard footsteps behind us.

We twirled around and scanned the room. There were five unknown men circling us. They were all wearing in black, and their faces were hidden behind some ridiculous mask.

"They don't look friendly to me." Tomoyo said.

"Do these people seem familiar to you?" I asked Syaoran as the three of inched closely towards us.

"No," he denied. "I do not have any friends or acquaintances who love the idea of cosplaying and wearind some hideous masks."

"So, who are these people?" I asked.

Okay, maybe I shouldn't ask that. That sounds stupid.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask them?" Syaoran said.

Then, the attackers make their moves towards us. One of them jumped towards me, and thrust a knife. I quickly grabbed the attacker by his hand and gripped it hard until his knife dropped down on the floor. Then, I pulled the attacker closer to me, and gave him a hard kick on his stomach, and hit him behind near his neck.

That's one down for Sakura.

I turned to Tomoyo and saw her talking trough the phone, asking the back up team for help with one of the attackers fainted a few inches next to her.

That's one down for Tomoyo.

I turned to Syaoran and saw three people surrounding him. He evaded the attackers' attack and elbowed one of them until he got down. I jump in to help him. I pulled one of the attackers when he/she wasn't paying attention, and punched him hard on the face.

"Ow!" The attacker yelped as he covered his face with his hand.

I pulled his hand away from his face, and punch him twice on his face.

"Stop it!" the attacker yelled at me. "You're going to break my nose!"

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "Then, take this" I said and gave him a punch on his stomach. He covered his hand on his stomach and he went down to the ground with blood streaming down from his nose.

I turned to Tomoyo and Syaoran and saw that they have defeated the other two attackers' down.

"That was fast" Tomoyo said. "We didn't give any chances to the back up team to join the party."

I chuckled at her remark.

All of sudden, I could feel a hand crept behind me, pulling me by my neck, and a shining metal which I identified as a knife was placed on my neck, ready to slit my throat if I make any movement. Apparently, one of the attackers had waked up, and slowly crept behind me.

"Uh-oh" I said.

"Do not move." The attacker warned, pressing his knife a bit on my neck. He turned to Tomoyo and I could feel him grinning behind his mask. "Or I will kill her."

I cast a glance towards Tomoyo and Syaoran and was glad that they were both safe.

Syaoran was pale. I guess, he was surprised to see what happened.

Tomoyo pulled Syaoran on his hand, and hid him behind her. Then, she looked at me, and we both had a silent, telepathic conversation we always had in an emergency like this.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and blinked. "Well," she said to the criminal. "Take her if you must. Just, don't hurt us."

"What?" Syaoran shouted. "Are you insane? So, you're not going to save your friend?"

"Li-san" Tomoyo said. "I was assigned to protect you. You are my top priority. I would do anything to ensure your safety."

"So," Syaoran took a glance towards me, turned back to Tomoyo and swallowed. "You're saying that you don't care about your friend's life?"

Tomoyo looked at me for a beat. "Sakura could take care of herself. As I told you, you're my top priority"

Syaoran's jaw dropped.

"Come on," Tomoyo said, and pulled Syaoran hands away. "We're going."

"Wait," the attacker finally said nervously. "You're not going to save her?"

"No," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Don't you hear me?"

The attacker grip began to loosen up from my neck. "You really won't?" His/her focus withdraw from me.

I took the opportunity to grip the attacker's balls and he gasped in surprise, causing his knife to drop on the floor. I kicked the knife away from his reach, stepped on his feet as hard as I could, and elbowed his stomach.

"Ugh" he said, bending down, to lessen his pain on the stomach.

I turned around and kick him hard on his stomach with my knee, and he went comatose on the floor. The backup team surrounded the place as the attacker went down.

"You guys are so late" Tomoyo complaint. She placed both hands on her waist and clicked her tongue. "You missed the whole party."

Chiharu walked toward us. "That was so dangerous. What would you do if the attackers didn't believe your acting?"

"I saw you guys sneaking around. I know it would be safe to trick the attacker a little bit. If anything should happen, I'm sure that you guys would come to our rescue," Tomoyo said. "After all, it wasn't like Sakura couldn't handle him."

I walked towards Syaoran. His face was still pale from shock. But, the minute I walked towards him with a smile, he sighed with relief. His face showed that he was worried.

"Li?" I called. "Are you alright? You didn't have any injury or any bruise on you, did you?"

Syaoran took a deep breath, and finally said, "You gripped his balls."

"Yes," I chuckled. I didn't expect that that would be the first thing that he would say to me. "I did. I did that to stun him." I explained. "And it worked as always."

"You gripped his balls." He repeated.

"Yes," I raised a brow. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

**- End of Chapter 4: Too Lost in You –**

**I****nsert****song:** Taken from Sugababes' Too Lost in You

**Author's****Note:** The chapter was a bit long, right? I still hope you guys enjoy the story. Please make me happy by sending me your review/opinion on this story.


	5. Trouble

**Author' s****note:**First of all, I would like to apologize to my readers for not updating the story for like… 4 months? I would also like to thanks to those readers who keep posting in their reviews although I haven't been active lately. Here goes… enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**Cardcaptor Sakura and the lyrics ain't mine.

_Edited Version: 30 November 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 5: Trouble**

* * *

Eriol stood at my desk when I walked into the department this morning. He ran his finger through his hair, gave me a look over, and grinned, as if he was enjoying something.

"So," he said when I walked closer to him. "I heard that you and Tomoyo had a pleasant evening."

"Mmm…" I mumbled. "You have never failed to impress me Eriol. You are always the one with the latest gossips in SEA," I said and squinted towards him, "How do you know everything?"

"Everything?" Eriol echoed. He looked at me and chuckled. "Well," he shrugged. "Everyone was talking about it. And I can't help to overhear the latest news." Eriol said. "I always admire your way of handling the people. I heard that Li Syaoran was stunned by your action too."

"Yeah, that" I giggled. "I just did what I have to do to save my life."

Eriol raised an eyebrow in amusement and chuckled. "It makes me remember the first time I met you in London. You were chasing after some snatchers. And they were beaten up to a pulp."

"Hey!" I said. "I had some issues back then—"

"And they naturally became your punching bag?" Eriol interrupted. He studied my face for a couple beat and chuckled. "You were lucky that they didn't die. Or, we would face a bigger problem."

I bit my lips and stared at my shoes while reminiscing the old days. "So," I said to Eriol. "How's everything? How's the investigation? Did the attackers say anything yet? Did they say why they try to kill Li? Do we get any useful information from them?"

Eriol took a deep breath and grinned mysteriously. "About those attackers," he paused and turned to look at me. "We can't interrogate and find any useful information from them."

"What?" I frowned. "Did they refuse to cooperate with us?"

"No," Eriol shook his head. "That's not it. Sakura, there's something that I think you should know those attackers."

"Okay," I said cautiously. "What is it?"

Eriol chuckled. "I got a feeling that you will freak out once you learn the identity of the attackers. You will be even more surprise to find out who hired those attackers to attack you guys."

Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Eriol," I said with a sigh. "You're making me nervous. Just tell me everything. Who are those attackers? Who hired them? Why are they attacking us?"

"You see," Eriol paused to clear his throat, adding a tiny hint of surprise in the atmosphere.

"Stop dilly dallying, Eriol," I said impatiently. "Just tell me everything, alright?"

"Impatient, aren't you," Eriol smiled. "Well, if you must know, those attackers yesterday were hired by Li Syaoran himself"

My jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" I swallowed. "Why would he do that?"

"Li Syaoran explained to us that he wanted to test you," Eriol explained. "That's why he hired those guys. He wanted to set up a qualification test for you and Tomoyo and see whether you girls were qualified enough to protect his life."

"He did what?"

"I should be congratulating you girls," Eriol said, patting me lightly on my back. "You girls succeed to convince him that you were qualified enough to protect him. I'm proud of you."

"And you agreed to his wishes to test us?" I breathed.

Eriol nodded. "Li couldn't argue any further about your status as his bodyguard when you pass the test," he explained. "That's why we agreed to his wishes."

Oh my god! I could not believe this. Li Syaoran actually hired some random people to test us? He was willing to put his life, and apparently our life for the stupid test? I mean, I could tell that the attackers yesterday were really serious. They were holding a real knife. What if something goes wrong? What would he do then?

"He's an interesting client, don't you think?" Tomoyo said when I told her about Syaoran and his plan that evening. "I mean, so far, no one ever set up any qualification test to test us whether we are qualified for the job."

"Interesting?" I repeated and snorted. "I think that he had a serious mental issue," I argued. "I mean, what kind of person would do that? What kind of person would endanger his life to test his bodyguards?"

"Apparently, Li Syaoran _is_ that kind of person." Tomoyo pointed out.

I sighed. "I don't think he like us that much, Tomoyo. I'm sure he did all that, hoping to see us fail. Surely he did that stupid test to force us to quit from protecting him."

"Maybe" Tomoyo said with a shrug. "But, let's not forget that we did pass the test, Sakura. And look on the bright side. He let us have all the fun, yes?"

I chuckled at Tomoyo's comment. Yes, we did have some fun kicking some ass last evening. But, that doesn't mean that we should be thanking him. I'm starting to think that Syaoran had turned himself into a nutcase after a few years. And let's not forget that he acted as if he didn't know me at all — that we were strangers.

"Well," I said to Tomoyo. "Maybe we should be a little more careful around him. Who knows what he else he might be planning to make us quit from this job?"

"Who knows?" Tomoyo said with a shrug, "But don't put too much thought on this matter, Sakura," she smiled. "It might distract us from our focus to protect Li from his attackers."

"Have fun bad mouthing me, Kinomoto?"

_Uh-oh, we're in trouble,  
Something's come along and it's burst our bubble,  
Yeah, yeah! Uh-oh, we're in trouble,  
Gotta get home quick march on the double!  
- Trouble, Shampoo_

I bit my lips and turned around slowly when I heard Li Syaoran's voice behind me. In an instant, I could hear Shampoo's trouble playing in my head, signaling that I may got myself into trouble.

"You know that you're not supposed to talk badly about your client," Syaoran said. "I could complain to your agency and have you girls replaced with someone else. Preferably men."

Crap!

Did I just give him another reason to make me quit my job?

"But, I'm not going to do that," he told us. "I'm going to be nice to you girls once. After all, you girls did pass my test with flying colors."

I smiled vacantly towards him. "Thank you for your kindness, Li."

He cleared his throat and looked at me. "It's your shift now, right?" he asked.

I nodded once. "Yes."

"Come with me," Syaoran said, crooking his forefinger, motioning me to follow him. "I have an important appointment to attend to." he explained, turning away from me and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo give me a peck on my cheek before she handed Syaoran to my care. Then, I followed Syaoran to his office as he was scheduled to have an appointment with his client (or so, he said).

**-End of chapter 5: Trouble-**

**I****nsert****song:** Taken from Shampoo's Trouble. One of my old time favorite **;)**


	6. I Hate This Part

**Author's****Note**: After a month of disappearing, I came back with another chapter! XD I would like to thank all my reviewers for their comments. These reviews helped me to continue writing even though I was busy. Thanks to them, I forced myself to write a new chapter as quickly as I could. XD

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura and the lyrics are not mine.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
****Chapter 6: I Hate This Part**

* * *

I should be dead!

Or at least, that is what I thought, when Syaoran caught me bad mouthing him early this evening. The truth is I am a bit embarrassed. Well, who wouldn't be? I probably looked like an idiot earlier!

"You know," a voice said from behind. "You might want to concentrate on your driving instead of daydreaming about nothing."

I casted a glance through the rear mirror and grunted. It was Li Syaoran.

"I do not wish to die in an accident with any part of my body dissembled from each other." He said with his eyes focusing on the documents on his hands.

"What?" I said with a sigh. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Syaoran chuckled. "I'm telling you to concentrate on your driving."

I cast another glance towards Syaoran. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm an expert. I can drive with my eyes shut."

Okay, I lied. That one was probably too much. I can't drive with my eyes shut. What am I suppose to do if he wants me to drive with my eyes shut?

"I'm not worried about you." He looked up, with his eyes piercing on me. "I'm much more worried about me."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "Well, if you have valued your life so much, you wouldn't risk your life and set up that test for me and Tomoyo yesterday."

He chuckled at my comment. "Well," he paused for a couple beat. "I'm one hundred percent sure that nothing will happen to me. Besides, what's wrong with testing my bodyguards to see if they are qualified enough to protect my life?

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, if we aren't qualified enough to protect you, we wouldn't be assigned to protect you. Besides, what if things went out of your hands? What if something bad happen to you? To the people you hired? To me or Daidouji?"

"I assure you. Nothing bad would happen" he said. "Other than you and Daidouji, all your other colleagues know that I was testing you girls. If things went out of hand, I'm sure that they will come to the rescue."

So, they all know that we were tested? That explained a lot! That was why it took the team times to arrive at the scene. That was why they showed up late to help. They know all along that we were tested! Oh god! Now I felt so deceived!

"Don't be mad at your team mates, Kinomoto" he said. "Besides, Daidouji said that you had fun kicking asses. You had fun groping someone else balls too."

"Yeah, you're right. I had some fun pulling a few stunts yesterday." I laughed. "And if you tried to pull any tricks on me and Daidouji, I'm going to crush your balls with **my** hand. You better watch out, Li."

**xxx**

Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother stood at the foyer when I pulled the car in front of a restaurant called 'Cerise Café. Syaoran went out of the car, walked towards his mother and went into the premises with me following behind.

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tearsI hate this part right here  
_-__I__Hate__This__Part,__The__Pussycat__Dolls_

The very last verse in The Pussycat Dolls' I hate this part was playing in my head when a waiter ushered them towards their table, handing them their menu, and pouring them a glass of water.

You see, I hated the part where my clients had a meeting in a café or restaurant.

The thing is I had to starve myself while watching them savoring themselves with delicious dishes. Somehow, my head was imagining a plate of Grilled Chicken served with Mushroom Sauce, accompanied with Lyonnais Potato and some healthy vegetables.

And I have to stand here like an idiot.

Okay, so, I wasn't just standing around. I have to watch and look out for anyone or anything suspicious to ensure his safety too.

After an hour and thirty minutes, their discussion/meal ended.

Yelan took a glance at me, and frowned. She then, took a step towards me. "You know," she said. "I've wanted to ask you this since we met at the SEA headquarters."

I smiled as a cue for her to continue.

Yelan squinted at me suspiciously. "You look very familiar to me, agent Kinomoto. Have we met before?" she asked.

I didn't know how to respond to that. So, I smiled.

I'm sure Yelan couldn't remember me. We met when I was a lot more... younger. We met when Syaoran and I went to school together.

"Mother, don't you remember Kinomoto?" Syaoran said to his mother. "We went to school together."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

So, he did remember me after all these years. But, why wouldn't he say anything about it? Was he mad at me for refusing to go with him to London and pursuing my dream instead?

He glanced at me. "Don't think of saying anything." He whispered.

I wasn't planning anything.

"Ah, it's a reunion then?" Yelan said. Her eyes set on Syaoran. "Why haven't you told me that you went to school with agent Kinomoto?"

Syaoran grunted. "There wasn't anything to tell about."

My phone beeped and I excused myself from the mother-son. It was Chiharu. I keep a distance (while ensuring that they were within my eyeshot) and answered the phone.

"Yes?" I said.

"Oh. My. God!" Chiharu exclaimed. "You and Li Syaoran went to school together and you never told us about this?"

I blinked my eyes for a couple second, wondering how Chiharu could hear the conversation between us since she wasn't here. And I don't think she know anything about my relationship with Syaoran in the past. Only Eriol knows that.

After a few second, Chiharu sighed. "You didn't forget about the listening device did you?"

Oh, right, there was a listening device that they forced me to carry for a few days just for precaution. Duh! Of course Chiharu and the others would hear the conversation.

"No. I did not forget. Why would I forget about something like that?" I lied.

"So, why didn't you tell us?"

I sighed. "There wasn't anything to tell about."

"Now you're sounded just like him." Chiharu said with a giggle.

I raised an eyebrow, and pushed the end call button. I looked up to the mother and son and caught Yelan staring at me.

To be honest, I 'm always scared of Syaoran's mother. Well, not really scared, but nervous. We have met a few times, but I have never talk to Yelan before. And Syaoran had never introduced me to her mother.

Yelan turned to his son, and gave him a peck on his cheek before they parted.

"Kinomoto," Syaoran called out as we walked to the parking lot.

It was awkward to hear him calling me with Kinomoto, and having me calling him as Li. We used to call each other with Syaoran and Sakura a few years ago. But, at this point, I was actually used to him calling me with my family name.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why did you become a bodyguard?"

I shrugged. "It was part of my assignment as an agent in SEA."

"Don't you ever get bored following me all day long?"

"Well, I didn't exactly follow you around all day." I argued childishly. "It was more like, following you for 8 hours per day." I replied.

"Fine," he sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of following me around for 8 hours per day?"

"I'm paid for it. And your mother paid lots of money for us to ensure your safety." I told him. "Besides, I got an amusing client like you who planned a fake attack to test his bodyguard. It's very interesting."

He chuckled. "You're still mad about that test, aren't you?"

"No," I replied indignantly. "Why would I be mad?"

My phone beeped. It was Yamazaki.

"Someone is following you. Careful." He said and disconnected.

I bit my lower lips and try to focus on my surrounding. I could definitely felt a presence behind us. And I could hear his shoes clicking on the ground, announcing his presence. Someone is definitely following us.

I turned to Syaoran. "I have a question for you."

"Go on," he nodded, motioning me to continue.

"Did you try to set up another stupid test on me again?

The suspicious person was now standing a few meters behind us. I could see him from the corner of my eyes, and noted myself to get ready if he decided to attack us anytime soon.

"No, "Syaoran shook his head and frowned."Why would you think that I would set up another test on you?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. His body was facing me, and his face was a few inches from mine, causing the suspicious person to stop abruptly. He probably was shocked from that stunt I pull with Syaoran.

Syaoran's face was puzzled. "What are you—"

"Shh" I cut in before he could finish his sentences. "Shut up and listen to me carefully," I whispered. "I want you to run towards the car as quick as you could in a count of three."

"Why would —"

"Li," I interrupted again. "If you didn't do as I told you to, I swear that I will kick your ass later. Do you copy me?"

"Yes," he replied with a frown.

"Good" I smiled. "Now, in a count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

I loosened my grip on his arm, turned my body around, and ran towards the suspicious person, causing the suspicious man to stare at me in daze. After a few second, he fumbled nervously into his jacket and took out a gun.

But, I was quick than him. I raised my right leg, and kicked his cuff, causing the gun to fall on the ground. Then, I kicked the gun away from him reach. Now, the man was harmless.

I turned around, hit him on his stomach and kick him on his ankle, causing him to drop on the ground. I pulled his hand, and handcuffed him from behind.

Yamazaki, Chiharu and the other agents came out from their hidings and secured the man. Then, I turned to Syaoran to check on him. He stood still on the same spot where I left him.

"Didn't I tell you to run towards the car?" I frowned.

"Well, yes" he nodded, speechless.

"And didn't I warn you that I will kick your ass if you didn't do as I told?"

"Yes you did," he replied. "But you never explain to me why you wanted me to run towards the car. I thought you were trying to pull some tricks on me to get your revenge."

"What?" I chuckled. "Do I look like someone who would go for revenge?"

"You would." He said. "You always found your way to get back to me when I play tricks on you, before."

For an instance, there were silences between us as we stood there, making silence assessment.

My phone beeped. It was Eriol. "Yes?"

"You're off duty tomorrow." Eriol said.

"May I know why?" I asked.

"Leo wants me to attend an event. I was told to bring along a partner," he explained.

"Why do I have to be your partner?" I asked. "Why can't you bring along someone else? You know how I feel about events and socializing, don't you?"

"This is an order," he said.

I sighed. "Well, what about Li? Who's going to cover my shift?"

"Don't worry about him. Yamazaki will cover you."

I replied him with another sigh.

"Sakura?" Eriol called.

"Yes?"

"Dress formally, would you?"

**-End of Chapter 6: I Hate This Part -**

* * *

**More ****Author's****Note:** The truth is, when I was giving the title of the story, 'Love Song', I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't really have any idea on what shall I give the story the title. I gave this story the title 'Love Song' because I was listening to Sara Bareilles' Love Song. XD **Comments ****on ****story ****and ****grammatical ****errors ****are ****appreciated****=)**

**I****nsert ****song:** Taken from Pussycat Dolls' I Hate This Part

**chainedheart999** - You've been waiting for a year? B-but, I have only been disappearing for 3 months... XD Yeah, I was thinking that there might be once in a while when Sakura's head won't be singing, but, when I was writing a chapter without a song, I feel like something is missing… **=)**

**Li-Saku-chan** - I've been seeing a few questions on 'who's Tomoyo's husband?' The thing is, I have no idea. I don't think his husband will be appearing in this fiction either. Well, unless if I have change my mind. XD


	7. That's When I Love

**Author's ****Words**: I hope that you're going to enjoy the story. I've got author block a few times in completing the chapter. **DX** Reviews would be really appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do not own the lyric in the story too.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love ****Song  
****Chapter ****7: ****That's ****When ****I ****Love**

* * *

"You're early," Touya said as he glanced on the clock. His left hand was holding a mug, and the other was holding a stack of paper. He probably took his work back home.

"I'm always early." I said.

Touya's eyes met mine. He was shooting me a 'yeah, right' look. "You're never home before midnight. It's only past 6."

I shoot a quick look at the clock. It was 6.08pm. "I finished my work early today," I told him. "No, actually, I was off duty today."

"But, you still went to office?" he asked.

"We caught a suspect last evening, and I was observing the team interrogating him," I told him. "Then, I have to write paperwork for Eriol."

Touya nodded and rose from his seat. He walked towards the kitchen, went to the counter, and refilled his mug with coffee. The smell of coffee began to spread in the house. "Coffee?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

Touya took a mug from the counter, and poured in some coffee. Then, he handed it to me. I took a sip.

Mmm... It is as good as usual.

Touya brew great coffee. I guess, he might have caught a few tricks in brewing coffee during his part time jobs years ago.

"I think you need to find yourself a boyfriend." Touya said.

I placed the mug on the counter, trying to settle myself from choking. "Are you trying to choke me to death?" I snapped. I took some serviette from the counter and wiped my mouth. I took another serviette and mopped some spilled coffee.

"Seriously," Touya said calmly, and paused to sip his coffee. "I really think you should get yourself a boyfriend."

I studied Touya's face, wondering what on earth had got into him.

"Well, "Touya said when I didn't say anything. "It's just that, ever since you have ended your relationship with what's-his-name, you led a very dull life."

"What are you trying to say?"

Touya shrugged. "Once you've got home from work, you stayed home watching TV's or went straight to bed. You woke up early in the morning for your daily exercise, had your breakfast, and head to your office again. The same cycle been repeating every day, Sakura, Touya explained.

"You're point is?" I asked. My eyebrow arched.

Touya took a deep breath. "I'm worried about you, Sakura."

My eyes softened up. I took a few steps towards him, and gave him a big hug. "Don't worry about me. I'm all grown up. I can take care of myself, you know?"

Touya patted my head and sighed. "Well, I'm more worried about me, actually."

I looked up to him, and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Touya grinned mischievously. "I'm worried that you won't get yourself married. And when that happens, I have to take care of you for the rest of my life. I don't want to stuck with you for the rest of my life."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I yelled, and pushed his body away from me, and, stomped on his foot. "This is what you get for making fun of me." I said when Touya yelped.

I could hear Touya laughed heartily as I went into my room.

I can't believe that he would say something like that just as I thought that he was being nice to me! He always makes fun of me. Sometimes, it gets a bit frustrating!

I took a long shower, and dressed in a black dress.

The dress is off the shoulder with spaghetti straps. It is a floor length gown with a sexy slit up the left of the dress, allowing me to attach my Smith & Wesson on my thigh. I applied some light makeup to my face, and pulled my hair up, leaving a few strands of my fair hung over my face.

My phone beeped and I got a message from Eriol. He's already here.

"Sakura" Touya called from downstairs.

"Yes," I yelled from upstairs. I glanced to the clock. It was 7pm sharp. I spayed some perfume, grab my purse and went downstairs.

Touya was standing in the hall. "There's a guy waiting for you outside," he said, as he gave me a look over. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah," I nodded and headed to the door. I took out my black straps 3 inches high heel from the shoe rack, and wore it.

"I know that I've just told you to get yourself a boyfriend," Touya said. "But, I didn't mean you should go out with some stranger."

"He's not a stranger. He's my boss."

Touya's eyebrow rose. "You're dating your boss?"

I chuckled. "I'm not dating him," I told him. "I'm just going out with him for a job."

"Oh," Touya sighed in relief. "Well, then, take care of yourself." He said.

Eriol was waiting for me with his black Toyota Camry Solara 2009. He was handsomely dressed in a black tuxedo. He adjusted his glasses and gave me a look over. "Not bad" he nodded.

"Is that all you could say? After all the efforts I made to look this pretty?" I raised a brow playfully.

Eriol chuckled. Then, his mouth curved into a smile. "You looked absolutely stunning tonight Sakura. Is that much better?"

"Well," I nodded. "Thank you for your not-so-honest compliment, Eriol. You look absolutely handsome yourself."

Eriol ushered me to his car and eyed me suspiciously. "Are you carrying a Smith & Wesson under your skirt?"

"Yes," I answered. "Is there a problem?"

Eriol stifled a laugh and shook his head. "Yes, take off that gun, and hand it to me now. We're going to a party. We don't need a gun."

"Fine," I pursed my lips, and slowly took off the gun from my tight. "Here you go." I said as I gave hand him the gun. "I thought we might need that."

"We don't," Eriol took the gun from my hand. "Why would anyone need a gun on a party?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "It has become a habit to carry a weapon with me when I went out." I explained. "That reminds me, what kind of event are we attending, exactly?" I asked.

"We," he paused, adding a bit of suspense atmosphere in the background, "are going to Judge Ariawase's birthday party." He said.

"A birthday party." I repeated dryly. "You told me that we are going to an event. I thought that it might be important. You make me dressed up in these."

Eriol ignored me, and closed the door. Then, he slid into the driver seat, put the keys in the ignition, and turned to me. "Judge Ariawase is one of the most influenced people in this country. His birthday party would probably be formal unlike any others." Eriol explained. "I think it will be a great opportunity for you to mingle around with important people."

I turned to Eriol, waiting for him to go on.

He started the engine, and the car started to move. "There would be lots of important people – other judges, and lawyers, ministers would be attending the party. Li Syaoran would be there." Eriol explained.

I sighed. "I knew it."

I can't stop thinking that I was in some kind of award like Grammy Awards when I arrived. You see, there are many people. They were all dressed either formally or glittery. They had a red carpet and flash light from the cameras are everywhere.

"Come on," Eriol said, offering his arm for me to hold to. His other hand was holding a small blue packaging.

I took Eriol's arm, and we both walked on the red carpet to the ball room. I was extremely excited. The ball room was decorated nicely with smoothing music in the background. Tables were arranged neatly. The buffet tables were set at the center of the hall, layered with baby blue and white satin clothes.

"Appetizing, isn't it?" Eriol said. He motioned to the buffet.

I turned to Eriol, and met his eyes. "It does look appetizing." I replied.

Eriol smiled. "You can have them later. We have to wait until Judge Ariawase came out, and gave out his speech first. I know that you don't really fancy socializing with these people. But, I think you could spend some times to let me introduce you to a few people here."

"Alright," I answered, and took Eriol's hand.

Eriol introduced me to some people which I was quite sure that I have seen their faces in the documents that Eriol gave me few days ago. I did the very best I can to smiled politely to every people Eriol introduced me to.

Then, I saw Li Syaoran entered the room with his mother, Yelan. Syaoran looked extremely handsome in his solid black three-button tuxedo. He wore a white shirt and a forest-green necktie under the tuxedo.

"That's weird." I muttered. "Yamazaki is not with them. I thought Eriol told me that he will be guarding Syaoran."

"He's guarding from out there. He can't come in here" Eriol whispered, and assured me with a smile. "Everyone in the hall had to have an invitation cards to get into here. In your case, you could come in here because I'm your partner."

I raised a brow.

"And now that you're in, you can guard Li without any problem," Eriol said. "You didn't really think that I would torture you to attend this event to socialize with a few potential clients, did you?"

In a moment, the room was dark. Somebody switched off all the lights. Then, the spot light shone towards the stage. A man with gray hair walked in, waving his hands to the guest. Then, the guest started singing happy birthday. The lights were then switched on.

"Thank you for coming," he said. The man started his speeches—a thank you speech. My guess is that the man is Judge Ariawase. A few waiters walked in the room, with a tray of wine glasses, serving the people in the room.

I felt someone taping my shoulder and turned around. It was Eriol. "Sakura," he whispered. "Go on and follow Li."

I turned around, and caught a glimpse of Syaoran as he walked out of the room.

I nodded, and followed Syaoran out. He was standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall. His leg were crossed, both hands in his pockets, and his amber eyes gazed the ceiling.

"You're still not used to be in a crowded place, are you?" I asked him.

Syaoran looked at me in surprise. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

I walked toward him with a smile, stroking my arms gently to produce some heat. "Why would I be following you? It was a little cold in there, so I came out. Then, I saw you, and decided to talk to you." I lied.

Syaoran chuckled. "Go away, Kinomoto. Don't you have work?"

"In case you're forgotten, I'm off the work today." I told him. My lips curved into a smile. "By the way, you look handsome tonight." I said, trying to fill in the silence between us.

He turned his head to me, and said, "Thank you."

I stared at him and frowned. "Are you mad at me or something?"

That caught his attention. He turned to me, and raised a brow. "No. Why would you think that I'm mad at you? "

"It's just that," I shrugged. "You don't seem too fond of talking to me. I'm assuming that you are mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," he whispered. "There's nothing that I want to talk to you about." He said, and then, he looked away from me.

"And you acted like you didn't remember me."

"It's not that I didn't remember you," he said. "I was surprised when I saw you. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know how to act around you. It's been years."

I carefully studied Syaoran's face and noticed that his face turned pink. "You're turning slightly pink." I teased.

_When you have to look away  
When you don't have much to say  
That's when I love you  
I love you, just that way  
To hear you stumble when you speak  
Or see you walk with two left feet  
That's when I love you  
I love you, endlessly  
-Aslyn, That's When I Love You_

In my head, I could hear 'Aslyn's That's When I Love You'. I can't help it. Syaoran's reaction just reminds me of the songs. Suddenly, I could recall why I was in love with him before. It was his shyness. I used to love how his face would turn slightly pink when he was with me.

"Shut up!" Syaoran said. His eyes glared at me.

I guess, he was still a bit shy. I giggled at his reaction.

"So," he paused. His eyes were on his black shining shoes. His shoe brushed softly on the carpet. "Are you dating your boss?"

"You mean, Eriol?" I laughed. "No, why would you say so?"

He shrugged, and turned to me. "I was just asking."

The sound of people hand clapping could be heard from here. I looked at the direction of the hall, and saw that the guests move around and chatted among them.

"It seems that Judge Ariawase's speech is over." I said.

"It seems so." Syaoran said, looking towards the hall. "Sakura," he called, and turned to me.

I could feel my heart skipped a little beat when he called me by my name. All this while, he had been calling me Kinomoto. It surprised me when he called me by my name.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Seriously, why did you work with SEA?" he asked. "I thought you were working with the police. Isn't that the reason why you left me? You wanted to work with the police."

I chuckled. "Things happened. Then, Eriol offered me this job," I said. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Syaoran was staring at me, waiting for me to continue. "Besides, you got the fact all wrong. I had never left you. You did. You left me because you wanted to further your studies, right?"

Syaoran groaned. "I asked you to come along with me, didn't I?"

"And I asked you to stay, didn't I?" I chuckled as we both reminiscing our past. "Don't you think its funny how we have to meet in this situation after all these years?"

Syaoran exhaled. "You have no idea."

"Ah, isn't that Li?" a voice said.

We both turned around. I quickly recognized the man as Judge Ariawase. He walked towards Syaoran, and they shook hands. "Thank you for coming today, Mr. Li" he said. "I hope you're having some fun."

Syaoran smiled professionally. "Thank you." He replied.

Judge Ariawase turned to me and nodded once.

I shot him a polite smile, and he left us both to socialize with his other guests.

A few minutes later, the lights were suddenly off. The guests started to panic, not knowing what was happening. "What on earth happened? Is this some kind of a surprise?" I mumbled.

"I don't think so." I heard Syaoran said. "It was more like the power were off."

"Alright," I heard Judge Ariawase in the darkness. "Calm down. I'm sure that the power will be on soon" he said, trying to calm his guest from panicking.

I closed my eyes for a few second to adjust my eyes to see in the dark. Then, I reached for Syaoran's hand, and pulled him closer to me. "Stay with me." I told him.

I could see someone walked towards us in the dark. He was holding something shining. I quickly recognize the object. It's a knife. I waited the person to make his move and I blocked his knife using my purse when he attacked.

"Wait," Syaoran said. There was surprise in his voice. "You've got to be kidding."

Then, I used my knee, and hit him hard on his chest. For a second, he was paralyzed. Then, he rose, and tried to run away. "Shit!" I cursed. I took my shoes off, and to aimed for the attacker. Apparently, he ran into the crowd of people, making it hard for me to aim. "Shit!" I cursed again.

Suddenly, the power was back again. I put on my shoe, and turned to Syaoran. "You're alright?"

He nodded slowly.

I took my phone and speed dialed Eriol's number.

"Sakura," he said after we're connected. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath, and told him, "We've been attacked."

**- End of Chapter 7: That's when I Love -**

**Author's ****Word:** How is it? I really hope you had enjoyed the chapter. I'm stuck mostly in the Sakura-Syaoran's part of the story. It was kind of hard imagining their conversation. I would also like to thanks everyone who reviewed the story. I love you guys! Please review again if you could?

**I****nsert ****song:** Taken Aslyn's That's when I Love. One of my favorite.


	8. Who Knows

**Author's ****Note:**Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story. I really hope you like the story and would continue supporting me :)

**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it is I do not own the insert song in the chapter either.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 8: Who Knows**

* * *

"This is serious," Hiiragizawa Eriol said. His eyes scanned around the room. His fingers tapped softly against the table. "An attack after another, two days in a row, someone really wants him dead."

Yamazaki Takashi frowned. "The attacker must be really determined to kill Li. They managed to sneak into the party with tight security. We're lucky that Sakura was with Li. Or else, we would not know what would happen to him."

"How on earth did the attacker sneaked into the party with tight security?" Akizuki Nakuru questioned.

"Well then, there would only be two possibilities," I said, and took a deep breath. "It's either the attackers were one of the service people, or…" I paused, afraid to share my thoughts with the agents on the possibilities.

"One of the Judge Ariawase's guests is the attacker." Eriol said, finishing my sentences. "If that's the case, then things would be much complicated."

"Does Judge Ariawase aware of anything about the attack on Li?" Leo asked.

"No." Eriol shook his head. "We haven't said a word to him about the incident."

Leo nodded. "Good. It's better to left him unidentified. It would be better if we could manage this privately." Leo paused for a brief second. "What about the attacker we caught the other day?"

Leo's secretary, Sarah flipped the file on her hand. "Koizumi Kei. Clean record. No family, friends or any relatives we could contact. He refused to have any attorney representing him, and so far, he hasn't spilled anything useful, except that he was paid from someone he didn't know to attack Li."

"He wasn't helping us with anything," Nakuru said, frustrated. "We're going nowhere with the investigation."

"At least we know now that there is a mastermind behind all those attacks. At any rate, we must not give up." Leo spoke to the agents. "Li Syaoran's life was on stake. We should tighten our security system, and be more careful."

"Understood, sir!"

**xxx**

I'm famished! Last night, I had to accompany Eriol to a birthday party. I was hoping that I could maybe have those petit fours of chocolate cheese cake which was arranged nicely on the tray.

But, no.

Last night, I was having a nice conversation with Li Syaoran, and the next thing I know, we've been attacked. This morning, I have to wake up earlier for morning meeting. The problem was I wasn't awake when the alarm rang. My brother, Touya had waked me up. I was late, and had no time for breakfast.

Today's meeting took longer than what I had expected. Well, Leo had suddenly decided to join the meeting. With his presence, we had to follow all the formalities that we seldom does with Eriol. Morning meetings were a bit more relaxing with Eriol. He let us to loosen up a bit. Sometimes, he let us to fool around, as long as we didn't overstep the borders. Meetings with Leo, added a few unnecessary pressure, and the pressure had makes me more hungry.

I stared at Eriol for a couple beat when he handed mug a cup of hot chocolate. "What is it?"

"It is a mug of hot chocolate." He said, stating the obvious. "Call me generous, but I figured that you might need something sweet like this to boost up your energy today."

"Well, thank you," I said as I took the mug from him.

"Don't worry I didn't put anything weird in your drinks."

I chuckled at Eriol's joke and sipped the hot chocolate slowly. It was delicious and rich. "Did you always make this to the other agents to boost up their energy too?"

"Not really. It was specially made for you." Eriol said and smiled. "You looked terrible with that dark circle around your eyes and I was worried that you might collapse during your work."

"Hey, I do not have any dark circle. I've checked that like a million times!" I scolded him playfully, and took another sip from the mug. "But, if Naoko knew about how you made this special for me, she would start gossiping that you like me."

Eriol raised a brow, and smiled amusingly on my comment. "She said that?"

I nodded.

Eriol finished his tea, and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "There's something I wanted to ask you, Sakura." He said.

"Go ahead."

"I'm just curious," Eriol said. "How does it feel when you have to work as a bodyguard to your ex? What does it feel to meet again after all these years?"

I pursed my lips when something crossed my mind.

"Eriol," I called and squinted towards him. "You didn't by any chance plant any bug on me last night, did you?"

We both stared at each other, making silent assessment.

"No," he finally answered. His lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Why would I do that?"

Damn.

Daidouji Tomoyo showed up and greeted us with good afternoon. Li Syaoran was behind her. He was dressed casually in his pale green polo's, jacket and jeans. He nodded in acknowledge when I greeted him. Then, he stared at Eriol and me alternately with a frown.

I think Syaoran had been frowning a lot lately. I wonder if he ever got tired doing that.

"Ah, Li-san," Eriol said to him. "Your mother informed me that you will be coming here to discuss your schedule and business trip."

"Yes," Syaoran nodded.

"Well then, Sakura, would you lead him to the meeting room? I'm going to meet with Leo for a bit," Eriol said to me.

"Yes, sir" I answered.

Eriol turned his attention to Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san, would you inform the other agents that they need to join in the meeting too?"

"Yes sir!" Tomoyo replied.

I watched Eriol disappeared behind the elevator, and Tomoyo disappeared behind the hall. Then, I put my laptop on the standby mode and quickly arranged the papers on my table before I lead Syaoran to the meeting room.

Syaoran was sitting comfortably on the sofa when I offered him a cup of tea. He drank the tea slowly, and leaned back on his seat. The door yanked open, and Tomoyo walked in with the other agents. A few minutes later, Eriol showed up with Leo and Sarah tagged along with them. The agents began to stand straight when Leo walked in. Leo walked to Syaoran, and they both shook hands.

"Good afternoon," Leo said to us.

"Good afternoon, sir!"

Leo sat on the sofa beside Syaoran, and nodded to Eriol, motioning that he may start the meeting.

"Agents, we are gathered today to discuss Li Syaoran's schedule and security as he will be visiting to Hong Kong for a business trip," Eriol said. "For this purposes, Leo and I had agreed that some of you will have to travel to Hong Kong to continue guarding Li Syaoran."

The agents whispered among themselves, nodded and jotted down something in their notebook.

I turned to look at Syaoran, and caught him staring. I raised a brow at him, and he looked away.

"Sakura and Daidouji will stay in their position to guard Li-san up close. But, this time, you both will have to work together in ensuring his safety." Eriol explained. "Of course, you girls may take turns to rest. For that, I gave you the freedom to plan your own schedule."

"Yes, sir!" Tomoyo and I replied in unison.

Tomoyo turned and smiled at me. "This is going to be fun," she whispered.

"Takahashi-kun, you are in charge to guard the area from distance. You may choose five people you want to join your team." Eriol said. "The rest who stayed will aid Nakuru team for the investigation."

"Yes sir!"

xxx

Li Syaoran had a discussion with Eriol and Leo after the meeting ended. I shot a quick glance at my watch. It was nearly 3o'clock. It was nearly my turn to guard Syaoran. I noticed that my stomach is making some rumbling sounds, and realized that I hadn't eaten anything.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called.

"Yes?"

"You were spacing out. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I wonder how I shall tell my brother about going to Hong Kong." I told her. "By the way, Tomoyo, are you okay to be apart from your children?"

Tomoyo smiled faintly. "I'll ask my mother to check on them once in a while. They'll be just fine."

For an instant, I was glad that I didn't have any commitment with anyone yet. It is hard for a woman to stay in this field once they got married. But, I've respect Tomoyo for staying even after giving birth to two beautiful children.

"That reminds me," Tomoyo said. "I heard from Chiharu the other day that you and Syaoran used to be friends in school. Why haven't I heard anything about this before?"

I felt my sweat dropped. It always amazed me how rumors spread in the agency. My guess is that all agents in SEA knew about the rumors now.

"I don't think it's worth mentioning," I explained.

Tomoyo pursed her lips. "And you two were just friends?"

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo had a smile on her face. "I noticed how you two were looking at each other," she said. "Ever since the first meeting with him, I always thought that it was strange the way you act around him. It's like there's something between you two. But, I wasn't really sure what it is."

"Well," I paused, and bit my lower lips.

"Come on, Sakura. This is me you're talking to. You can always tell me these things." Tomoyo said, smiling in assuring.

My brain debated whether I should tell her the truth. I suck up some breath, and smiled vacantly. "You're right," I said with a sigh. "We weren't just friends. We were once —"

"Lovers?" Tomoyo interjected.

I gaped like an idiot. "Well," I hesitated.

"Am I right?" Tomoyo grinned.

I sighed softly, and nodded to her. "Yes."

"And you're still in love with him, am I right?"

I'm not sure how I should answer that. So, when Tomoyo asked me if I still love Syaoran earlier, I choose not to answer.

"Kinomoto," Syaoran called, and dragged me back from my thoughts to reality. He glanced at me while constantly concentrated on the road. He drove a Mercedes-Benz SL63 AMG. I rode shotgun this time when he had refused me to drive his car earlier. He told me that it was a new car.

I tilted up my face, and stared at him for a bit.

Wait, did he just call me Kinomoto? Last night he had call me Sakura, and today we're back to Kinomoto?

"I'm sorry, did you called me?"I said.

Syaoran sneaked a glance at me, and sighed softly. "You're acting weird. One second you were staring out the window, and the next thing, you were sighing." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded softly.

Syaoran stopped his car at the red light, and turned to me. "You're definitely acting weird. The usual you would usually argue with me when I say anything." He said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. There's nothing wrong. I'm just normal. I'm just—" I paused when my stomach grumbled. "Hungry."

"Didn't you just have your lunch?" Syaoran asked with a frowned.

I sighed. "No. I didn't have the time to do so."

"Why not?"

"I'm too busy today." I said. "Meeting, report and then, meeting again. Then, when I check the time, it was already my shift."

Syaoran turned his attention to the road when the light turned green. "That's not a very good reason to skip your meals."

"Yeah, I know. But, don't worry about me. I grabbed something to eat before my shift." I said, remembering that two pieces of chocolate chip cookies and Godiva chocolate bar that I had before.

Syaoran took out his Bluetooth headphone when his phone buzzed. Then he attached it to his ear. "Good evening," He greeted. "Yes, I'm on my way. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Syaoran pulled his car in the parking lot and turned the engine off. We both stepped out from the car at the same time. "Come with me," he said, grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him.

_Oh no, oh no  
My self control  
It won't hold up for very long  
Oh no, oh no  
You touch my soul  
I can't help falling too fast for you  
-Who Knows, Natasha Bedingfield_

My brain mp3 played the second verse of Natasha Bedingfield's Who Knows. And the song was driving me insane!

I **am****not** falling too fast for him just because he took my hand into his.

"You don't have to pull my hand." I told him, and jerked away from his grip. "In case you've forgotten, I have to follow you wherever you go. It is part of my job."

"Right," he said. "I'm sorry."

We went to a café called Royal Café and two waitresses in French maid uniform walked toward us. "Welcome home, master," they greeted with a bow and smile.

Syaoran replied them with a nod before the girls ushered us to a table and disappeared behind the wall. He took a seat, and I stood firmly behind him.

"I didn't know you have interest in woman dressing up as a maid and referred you as their master," I said to Syaoran.

"I don't. I have an appointment with someone here," He replied me with a scowl, and sighed. Then, he stood up, and pulled a chair for me. "Would you please sit down?" he said.

I bit my lips. "That wouldn't look appropriate. I'm working."

"But I'm starting to feel like an idiot. I can't sit here and have you stood still like a statue. It's very uncomfortable," he argued."Besides, I thought you're hungry. Before your stomach growl again, I suggest you to have a proper meal with me now."

"Alright," I said with a sighed and took a seat. "I'll sit down. But, I have to reject your offer to have a meal with you. I can't have meals when I'm still on duty. It's inappropriate."

"You're really stubborn." Syaoran took his cell phone from his jacket, and dialed a number. "Hello, Hiiragizawa-san. Yes, I would like to ask you something," he said after a pause. "Would it be okay for your agent, Kinomoto-san to have her lunch with me while she's still on duty?"

I made a mental eye roll. This is childish. Does he have to call Eriol for that matter?

"Yes, would you tell her that so she would stop being so stubborn?" he said. After a brief pause, he handed his phone to me.

"Yes?" I said.

"I don't see any reason why you can't join him for meals." Eriol said from the other line.

"I'm on duty."

"Yes," Eriol cleared his throat. "But, as long as you do your job to protect him when necessary, I think it is okay for you to sit down and have some tea if he insists. You may think of it as entertaining your client."

"Alright," I replied with a sigh.

"And Sakura, enjoy your date with him. It's a rare opportunity. Don't ruin it." Eriol said, and disconnected.

For a second, I was too dumbfounded to say anything. I can't believe what I hear from Eriol. A date? Rare opportunity? What's up with him?

"He told me that it's okay," I said as I passed Syaoran his cell phone.

Syaoran grinned as he gave me an I-told-you-so look.

The waitress came back with two glass of plain water, and handed both of us a menu card. "What would you like to order, master?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to have hot coffee with extra milk, please" Syaoran ordered. "And, would you tell Mr. Hakuto that Li Syaoran is here to meet him?"

"Yes, master." The waitress said and nodded.

I scanned the menu, and decided on iced mocha.

"You're not eating?" Syaoran asked when the waitress walked away.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well," I paused. "I can't eat when you don't eat. It's awkward."

"You're an impossible person, have anyone ever told you that?" he sighed in frustrated, and call the waitress to the table. "Two omelet rice for us, please."

"Very well, master," the waitress said as she jotted something on a paper. "Anything else you would like to have, master?"

Syaoran shook his head no, and the waitress disappeared behind the door. A few minutes later, the waitress came back, and placed the drinks on the table. "Here you go, master." She said.

"Li-san?" a voice said. A man with grey hair appeared behind him. He looked like he was in his early sixty. He wore a black slack and a black tuxedo.

"Yes," Syaoran said, stood up and shook hands with the man. "You're Hakuto-san, right?"

"Yes, I am. You look very much like your late father, Li-san." He said. Then, he turned to me. "And who is this young lady? Your girlfriend?"

"Hakuto-san, this is my bodyguard, Kinomoto Sakura," Syaoran said. "Kinomoto-san, this is Hakuto Shinichi. He's an acquaintance of my late father and the owner of Royal Café."

The owner? I would never have guessed that the owner of this Maid Café would be this old. So, he had this kind of hobby, then?

I smiled politely at the man, and stood up. "Nice meeting you, Hakuto-san."

"Your bodyguard?" Hakuto raised his brow at me. "Miss, you're too cute to be a bodyguard. You should be working at my café. I'm sure my customers would adore you."

"Uh, thank you for your offer," I said politely. "But, I love my job."

"That's too bad," Hakuto said and smiled disapprovingly.

The waitress in the French maid uniform came to the table, placed the plates of Omelet rice, and disappeared when Hakuto dismissed her.

"Please, do not hesitate to eat." Hakuto said. "I assure you, our Omelet rice is one of the best in town."

The Omelet rice looked delicious, and cute. The waitress had drawn a heart shape from ketchup on top of the golden egg earlier. I took a spoonful of them, and shove it into my mouth.

"How is it, young miss?" Hakuto asked.

"Yes, it is delicious." I complimented, and took another spoon of them. Truth is, I'm not really sure if it's really is delicious. But, I was really hungry. When you're this hungry, everything that you shove down your throat became delicious.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Hakuto-san, about that matter that you mentioned on the phone..."

"Ah, yes." Hakuto said and turned to Syaoran. He fished something in his pocket, and handed Syaoran a black flash drive. "Your father handed me this a week before he died."

Syaoran took the flash drive from him, and examined it. "What's in it?"

"I'm not sure." The old man shrugged. "Your father told me to hold it for him. He said that he will come and get it back when the time comes. But he died before he could do so. I guess it would be better if I give it to you."

"Thank you, Hakuto-san"

"No problem. Well then, if you excuse me, I still have a shop to operate." Hakuto said and rose to his feet. "Li-san, if you needed anything, don't hesitate to meet me, alright? I'll do anything I could.'"

Syaoran stood up, and smiled. "Yes, thanks again, Hakuto-san."

The old man smiled, and disappeared in the midst of his customers.

"What is that?" I asked.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"It looks important."

"Yeah," he nodded.

I licked my lips. "You want me to hand that to the SEA lab? They could examine it for you." I suggested.

"No." he declined. "I want to see what's in it first. My father handed it to Hakuto-san before he died. There must be something important in it. If that were the case, I want to know it first."

**- End of Chapter 8: Who Knows -**

**Author's ****Note:**Yay! Another completed chapter. In writing this chapter, I had to make lots of major changes. I always feel that it wasn't good enough, so I changed them many times. This is the best that I came up with. I would appreciate if you would spend some times, and review. **=3** I would also appreciate if you would point me at my grammar mistake. I'm not really good at them, and there are times when I didn't notice them.

**I****nsert ****song:** Taken from Natasha Bedingfield's Who Knows


	9. Only When I Sleep

**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. I do not own the insert song in the chapter either.

_Edited: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 9: Only When I Sleep**

* * *

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to concentrate. I opened my eyes, and lifted my .38 Wesson & Smith to my shoulder level. My index finger touched the trigger lightly, ready to pull it any time.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The shooting practice room was filled with the sound of gunshot when the bad guy shaped target board came out. Bull's eyes! I smiled in satisfaction as I didn't miss any target.

I placed the gun on the counter before me and took off the hearing protection off.

"Good aims," Hiiragizawa Eriol said, clapping his hand.

"Thank you, Eriol," I turned around with a smile. "What's up?"

Eriol placed both his hand into his pockets, and grinned. "I had a small task for you and Daidouji."

**xxx**

"Why don't you let me take that?" I asked Syaoran, pointing to the jacket. "I'll help you to clean that before the coffee stains would stay permanently on your jacket."

It was Monday morning. Tomoyo and I were enjoying quick bites with our client, Syaoran while waiting for his friend to pick us up at the airport. Then, I accidently spilled my coffee on his jacket. Fortunately the coffee wasn't really hot and he wasn't injured. Unfortunately, the light color of the jacket is light brown and the coffee stains appear to be a bit noticeable.

Syaoran took off his jacket, took the serviettes and wiped the coffee stains with a frown on his forehead. "No, you don't have to," Syaoran refused when I offered to clean his jacket for him.

"You should let her take that," Tomoyo convinced him. "It would be a pain in the ass to clean the jacket if you didn't wash the stains as soon as possible. Trust me; I'm an expert in this field."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow at Tomoyo's remark.

"I'm quite good with house work." Tomoyo explained. "Well, you have to be one when you're living with two growing up kids."

"Listen," I said as I grabbed the jacket from his hand. "I should be responsible to clean it since it is my fault. I'm the one who spilled the coffee on your jacket."

"Wait," he said. "I said it isn't—"

"It'll only take me a few minutes. Don't worry." I assured him and make my run towards to the washroom. I glanced over Tomoyo, and saw her winked at me.

I fished into his jacket's pocket, and found what I was looking for, a black flash drive. The same flash drive which was given by Hakuto-san to him a few days ago.

Mihara Chiharu, SEA agents who were assigned to protect Li Syaoran from a certain distance waited for me in the washroom. Her portable computer was turned on.

"This is the flash drive?" Chiharu asked when I handed her the flash drive.

"Yes," I nodded, and went to the sinks to remove the coffee stains off the jacket. I took a wet tissue, and dabbed it softly onto the coffee stains. I took some soap, and wash the stains carefully.

Chiharu inserted the flash drive to her portable computer. Her fingers tapped against the counter as her portable computer loaded the files. "Didn't he suspect anything?" Chiharu asked.

"Fortunately, not," I grinned. When the coffee stains had disappeared a bit, I tried to dry the coat using the hand drier. "Surprisingly, the spilled coffee tactic would still work. Almost everyone would fall for that trick."

"Hmm," Chiharu's frowned. "This is odd." She said.

I turned to her. "What is odd?" I asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing in this flash drive." She said. "I've checked it thoroughly. There are no files in here. There's absolutely nothing."

I raised an eyebrow.

No files? That is definitely odd.

I stood beside Chiharu, and looked at her portable computer screen. "You should probably check it again. There might be hidden files in there." I suggested.

"There's none. I checked that twice." Chiharu said. She bit her lips, and turned to me. "Maybe Li Syaoran had deleted the files after he browsed through the documents in the flash drive?"

"I don't know." I commented.

We have assumed that there might be some important documents in the flash drive that might lead us to Li Syaoran's attackers. We did not expect the flash drive to be empty.

I took my phone, and dialed Eriol's number. No answer. Then, I dialed Nakuru's number.

Nakuru Akizuki is one of the SEA agents who were handling Li Syaoran's case. She was leading the investigation team. She's three inches higher than me. She had long straight brown hair that reached her waist and brown eyes.

"Yes?" Akizuki Nakuru said from the other line.

"We have a problem." I told her. "There's nothing in the flash drive. We can't transfer anything to you."

A few days earlier, Eriol had ordered Tomoyo and me to copy the data from Syaoran's flash drive. Eriol said that there might be some important information regarding Syaoran's attackers. We have managed to get the flash drive from him today. We were supposed to copy the data and send them to the SEA's lab. The problem is, there's nothing in the flash drive.

"What do you mean there's nothing in the flash drive?" she asked.

"There's absolutely no file in the flash drive. There's nothing. It's empty." I explained. "We checked a few times. There's no hidden file and whatsoever. Nada."

I heard Nakuru sighed from the other line. "Leave that flash drive matters away for now. I'll talk to Eriol about this matter."

I disconnected the line and stared at my phone for a few seconds. My head couldn't stop thinking about the flash drive. I was wondering why on earth there was nothing in the flash drive. I was really curious.

"Alright." Chiharu said as she pulled the flash drive from her computer's USB. Then, she handed the flash drive to me.

I took the flash drive from Chiharu, and shoved it into the jacket's pocket. "Thank you. Now, all we have to do is to wait for the next order from Eriol." I said to her.

Chiharu nodded, and we both walked out from the washroom.

Syaoran and Tomoyo was waiting for me where I left them. I marched towards them, and stopped when I overheard their conversation.

"What are you saying?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. He frowned.

I decided to hide behind the artificial trees behind me to listen to their conversation.

Tomoyo crossed her arms. "Do you still love her?"

My heart was beating furiously.

Syaoran replied her with a chuckle.

"You may not notice it. But, the way you were looking at Sakura when she wasn't aware, it showed so much that you cared about her. It showed so much that you're in love her."

"It's only your assumption, Daidouji-san." Syaoran said with a faint smile. He hooked his thumb into his jeans pocket, and stared at his shoe. "You could be wrong about that."

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, I could. But, my assumption could be right." Tomoyo stared at Syaoran face silently for a few second. "So, do you still love Sakura?"

I could feel my stomach somersaulted. My heart beat furiously. The curiosity made my adrenaline pumped. For a second, I thought that I was going to faint.

Syaoran sighed, and looked up. "Speaking of Sakura," he paused, and glanced at his wristwatch. "Where on earth is she?"

I can't believe it! He changed the subject! That coward!

Tomoyo raised a brow and chuckled. "Changing the subject now, are we?"

Syaoran bit his lips. "I don't have to answer your question, Daidouji. Shouldn't you be worrying about your friend? She has been gone to the washroom for half an hour now."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at him, and took her phone from her pocket. My guess would be that she wanted to contact me.

I slowly took a deep breath, counted to ten, and breathe out. I did that a few times to let my heart calmed down just a bit. Then, I walked out from my hideout, and walked towards those two.

"What took you so long?" Syaoran asked when I approached them. "I thought you said you will only take a few minutes? But you've been gone for half an hour."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I guess I took a bit more time to clean up the stains. Were you worried about me?"

"We both are," he said. "Now, would you hand me my jacket?"

Here you go," I said as I passed Syaoran his jacket. "I'm sorry I dirtied your jacket. But, I the coffee stains are almost gone."

Syaoran fished his jacket's pocket. When he found his flash drive were still in his jacket, he sighed in relieve. Only then, he went to check the stains on his jacket. He turned to me when he noticed that the stains had mostly disappeared. "Thank you," he said.

"You don't have to thank me. It was my fault in the first place." I said to him.

Syaoran clicked his tongue. "Yes, you're right. It is your fault. If only you're careful enough with your coffee, you wouldn't have to do unnecessary things like cleaning."

I bit my lips and my mouth twitched, itching say something rude.

**xxx**

Thirty minutes later, we sat in the Li Feimei's living room. It was planned that Li Syaoran will stay with his sister, Li Feimei.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Feimei shouted. Her hands were on her hips.

Li Feimei is a tall woman. Her features were almost the same as Syaoran. They had the same eyes, and the same nose. She wore a dress. The big bump on her stomach, and the way she patted her stomach gently showed that she's pregnant. Her husband, Aaron sat on the couch comfortably.

Syaoran grunted. "I did." He said, and exhaled a deep breath. "I told you that I was going to stay here with my bodyguards, didn't I?"

"Well, yes. But, you didn't tell me that they're women?"

Tomoyo and I exchanged our glance. Somehow, we felt like our presence had caused his sister trouble.

Syaoran shrugged. "I didn't think that that would be important."

"We're sorry that we are being a disturbance for you." Tomoyo interrupted the siblings.

"No, not at all," Feimei shook her head nervously. Her arms flailed. "I was only angry that he didn't inform me that he's having women bodyguard. You see, I was imagining that his bodyguard would be big and solid men. I was shocked to see you both."

Tomoyo smiled. "We seemed to have destroyed your image of bodyguard, I see."

"Now understand why my mother said that Syaoran was so against the idea of having a bodyguard. He hated the fact he was protected by beautiful women like you two." Feimei said.

Syaoran grunted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why he hated it." Feimei's husband, Aaron said. "If it was me, I would be happy. Well, who wouldn't be happy when you're surrounded with two girls around you all the times?"

Feimei narrowed her eyes dangerously towards her husband. "You were saying?"

Ten minutes after that, Feimei ushered us to our room. It was just across Syaoran's. Feimei made us dinner, and we ate together. After that, we went into our room to get some rest.

The night was dark and rain poured heavily outside. Tomoyo slept soundly next to me. I couldn't close my eyes. I get out from my bed, took my laptop and my phone, and went to the living room. I stretched my body a bit, and sat across my laptop. I checked my email, and noticed an email from Eriol. I clicked it open, and read what's in it.

**xxx**

_**From:**__Hiiragizawa Eriol  
__**To:**__Kinomoto Sakura  
__**Sent:**__Tuesday, 14 July  
__**Subject:**__Dear my angel_

_Nakuru told me about the flash drive. We can't do anything about it. Unless if we get the flash drive and send it to the lab. Therefore, I need you to keep your eye on that flash drive. Maybe you should ask Li Syaoran what he did with the flash drive too._

_Anyway, while you're in Hong Kong, I hope that you and Li Syaoran are making a progression._

**xxx**

_**From:**__Kinomoto Sakura  
__**To:**__Hiiragizawa Eriol  
__**Sent:**__Tuesday, 14 July  
__**Subject:**__re: Dear my angel_

_Aye-aye, sir! I'll keep my eyes on it. I'll tell Tomoyo to keep her eyes on it too. Don't worry. I will try and find out from him what he did with the flash drive soon._

_What progression are you talking about?_

**xxx**

A couple minutes later, my phone buzzed. It was Eriol. "Hello, Eriol." I said.

"You're not sleeping yet?" He said.

"Neither do you." I sighed. "Why are you calling?" I asked.

"You don't sound happy that I called."

I sighed. "I had a bad feeling when you called me. It wasn't about job, right?"

"Not really. It's about your love life progress," he paused.

I felt my eyes twitched. "My love life doesn't have anything to do with you." I said. "If you're going to talk about things other than job, I'm going to hang up on you."

Eriol chuckled. "Oh, before you do that Sakura," He paused, and coughed a bit to clear his throat. "I need to remind you that you haven't turned in your report on Li Syaoran's attack."

I bit my lips. I know that I have turned in every report regarding Li Syaoran attacks. "What report are you talking about? I thought I've submitted every report to you."

"There's one missing."

"Which one?" I asked.

"You haven't turned in the report for the attack at the party." Eriol told me.

I frowned. "I thought that I was off duty that day. I didn't need to write the report when I'm off duty. Yamazaki should be the one to write the report. He was the one who were in charge of Li Syaoran's safety that night."

"He is," Eriol said. "But, Sakura, you were the one who was with Li Syaoran when he was attacked. I can't have Yamazaki write a report where he wasn't at the scene. "

"But, that's-"

"Then, I'll be waiting for your submission on the report." Eriol said and disconnected.

I stared at my phone for a brief second, fighting the urge to throw the phone to the wall. But, I managed to restrain myself from doing so.

Damn.

I'm sure that Eriol was enjoying to makes my life difficult. I took a deep breath, signed off from my email account, and started to work on my report.

I wasn't so sure when I fall asleep. I remembered myself writing a report for Eriol with frustration. The next thing I know, my eyes opened slowly when I sensed someone stood before me. I could see the shadow through the strand of my hair. It was Li Syaoran. He had a blanket on his hand. He took the blanket, spread it open, and blanketed me. I thought that I was only dreaming. In that dream, I heard The Corrs singing Only When I Sleep.

_You're only just a dreamboat,  
Sailing in my head,  
You swim my secret oceans,  
Of coral blue and red,  
Your smell is incense burning,  
Your touch is silken yet,  
It reaches through my skin,  
And moving from within,  
It clutches at my breast,_

I could feel his breathing on me when he caressed my hair. He stared at my sleeping face. I shut my eyes, and wondered what he's doing. I thought that I should wake up and asked him what's he doing, but decided that doing that would turn the situation a bit awkward. I decided that it would be better if I observe what he is planning to do first.

_But it's only when I sleep,  
See you in my dreams,  
You got me spinning round and round,  
Turning upside-down,  
But I only hear you breathe,  
Somewhere in my sleep,  
Got me spinning round and round,  
Turning upside-down,  
But it's only when I sleep,  
- The Corrs, Only When I Sleep_

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said. Then, he leaned forward to me, and kissed me on my head lightly. After a few second, he walked away, and disappeared into his room.

For a second, I was shocked, but decided that I should pretend to be sleeping for a little bit longer. I counted to ten, and popped my eyes open. I guess what happened wasn't a dream at all.

**- End of Chapter 9: Only When I Sleep -**

* * *

**Author's Note:**Would you showered me with some review? Those reviews had become my inspiration in writing. Therefore, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.

**I****nsert song:** Taken from The Corrs' Only When I Sleep. I'm a fan of them!


	10. You Found Me

**Author's Note:**I know that it's been more than a year since my last update. I didn't want to give any excuse. Things happened, and at some point, I was about to give up the story. But I decided I don't want to. I'm determined to finish writing the story. I've got to finish what I've started, right?

**Disclaimer:**Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. I do not own the insert song in the chapter either.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 10: You Found Me**

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" I didn't mean to shout. But this is shocking news.

It was a peaceful morning, and suddenly, a tornado strikes. This morning, as I was getting ready, Tomoyo marched into my room to announce the bad news – Li Syaoran was missing.

"I'm not really sure..."

"How is that possible?" I frowned.

"Feimei and I went to his room to tell him that breakfast is ready. But, he wasn't there." Tomoyo explained. "We searched the whole house, and we couldn't find him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Could he be kidnapped?"

"Negative. That guy had amazing martial arts skills. You know that too. If he were kidnapped, I'm sure that he will fight back, and he would cause a scene. We would notice what happened." Tomoyo explained. "We couldn't find any signs of breaking and entering either."

That's true. For all I know, Li Syaoran had been learning martial arts ever since we were in Kindergarten! He taught me a thing or two on self defense during middle school. Sometimes, I wondered why he would need us to guard him. I mean, he is fully capable to protect himself.

"So, he probably went out on his own then?" I suggested.

"I thought so too." Tomoyo confirmed. "We searched his room and it seems that he took his wallet with him." Tomoyo explained.

I bit my lower lips, to figure out the next best thing to do. "What about his phone and his passport?"

"He left them here." Tomoyo said. "The good news is that, he is still in Hong Kong. The bad news is that, we can't track him down."

"Did you inform Eriol about this?"

"Yes, and he wasn't happy with the news." Tomoyo said as we both dashed out from my room. "I've send the team to search for him ASAP. Takahashi is making a few calls to search for him. Chiharu went to the security. She'll look for any clues from the security video."

"Good," I nodded. "We should go and talk to everyone and find any clues on his whereabouts."

Tomoyo nodded, affirmatively. "You should talk to his mother. I'll talk to everyone else."

"His mother?" I frowned.

"Yeah, she arrived with three of her daughters early this morning. They were planning on visiting the mother-to-be, Feimei, It's almost her due date."

"You mean, Li Yelan is here?"

This is double jeopardy. I mean, I wasn't informed that Yelan was coming for a visit! And I'm certainly not ready to tell her that her son is missing, and we failed to guard her son!

**xxx**

I bit my lower lips nervously when Yelan entered the room. I have always thought that Yelan was a, well... strict person. She was really strict with Syaoran since we were in school. So, I'm always scared of her.

Yelan was a tall woman. Her eyes were smaller as compared to Syaoran. But Syaoran definitely inherited her nose. Yelan had long black hair which was always tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing white long sleeves traditional Hanfu. The cuffs and sash were violet. A jade ornament was hanging below her sash. I have always remembered her as a beautiful and elegant woman.

Yelan studied my face for a couple second, and smiled faintly. "Please, have a seat."

I obeyed her and sat down on a sofa behind me like a robot. After all these years, I still can't help to be scared of her. It's like I've always had butterflies in my stomach when I saw her.

"You don't have to be scared of me." Yelan said.

I startled. Sometimes, I had a feeling that she could read my mind. It's like she have some kind of psychic power or something.

"You haven't really changed after all these years. You're still that sweet girl that I remembered."

I smiled nervously. "Thanks."

So, she finally remembered me?

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised when he told me that you were assigned to be his bodyguard. I wasn't confident that you would be able to protect him as the two of you used to be an item." She paused. "But, you did a good job in protecting him in Japan."

"W-well," I stuttered."About that, I'm sure that you were informed that your son went missing. I'm sorry that we lost him. But, don't worry, I promise you that we will find him as soon as —"

"You don't have to be sorry," Yelan cut in before I even finished. "It wasn't your fault that he went missing."

"But—"

"I know where he went to."

I looked up, and studied Yelan face.

"He called me last night, and told me where he was going, and I gave him the permission to go." Yelan explained.

**xxx**

I let out a sigh as I walked out of Yelan's room. Somehow, meeting Yelan is making me stressed up. I smiled nervously when I saw Tomoyo marched towards me.

"Sakura," she called. Her face showed concern. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me. So, what did you find out?"

"I talked to their servants and none of them know where he is. His sisters didn't know where he went to or where he might be either. But it seems that one of their butlers, Wei, is missing as well." Tomoyo explained. "I've checked with Chiharu on the security camera and confirmed that Wei went out early this morning with one of their Mercedes. But he was alone. There's no sign of Li Syaoran." Tomoyo paused for a deep breath. "Did you find out anything from his mother?"

"Yeah, Yelan told me where he went to."

Tomoyo frowned upon hearing the new information.

"It seems that he left a message to his mother before he went out." I elaborated. "Apparently, he had his mother's permission to go out without us tailing him."

"What?" Tomoyo said in disbelief. After a long pause, she clicked her tongue. "How are we going to be sure that he didn't lie to his mother on his whereabouts?"

"He wouldn't do that," I smiled, assuring her. "Trust me. I know him well enough."

Tomoyo was quiet for a few second as she studied my face. "Fine. But, I wanted more details."

I fully understand that. When Tomoyo said details, she meant that she wanted more details on Syaoran and my relationships.

"It's probably best if we update the others on the situations," I said as I took my phone out to call Eriol and inform him about the situations. Then, I noticed that there's a new message for me. It was from an unknown number. I pressed the 'READ' button.

_I figured that you would know where I went by now. If you're coming after me, please do come alone. Don't bring your squad with you. I didn't want any commotion._

_- Little Wolf._

I raised an eyebrow. 'He didn't want any commotion.' I thought. 'He creates a big commotion by his sudden disappearance! What other commotion could we possibly create?'

"Little wolf?" Tomoyo uttered, questioning.

"It's Li Syaoran." I explained. "His name means little wolf in Chinese."

"So you're going after him?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Tomoyo, would you handle everything else here. I'm going to teach that selfish brat some lessons."

"Alright." Tomoyo nodded with a smile.

**xxx**

The weather was good. The sun shone, and the winds were blowing softly.

Wang Wei waited ten meters away from his master, Li Syaoran. Wei was an old, tall man with graying hair and mustache. He was always seen wearing a spectacle and a butler uniform. I have always known Wei since I was a kid. He was very polite and well-mannered man.

Wei bowed at me when he saw me approached. "Master Li had been expecting you."

"Thanks." I smiled and send a quick text to Tomoyo that I've found Syaoran and that he is safe with me.

I marched towards Syaoran and stood next to him. Li Syaoran wore a black pants and a blue collared t-shirt. His hair was messy from the winds. His eyes were fixed on his father's tomb. But I know that he noticed my presence.

"It took you long enough." He said. His eyes trained on the tomb.

I took a deep breath. "If it wasn't for where we are, and Wei, I would have beaten the crap out of you."

He glanced at me. "You look very upset."

I gritted my teeth. "Of course I'm upset! I am supposed to be upset! You disappeared on us. None of us know where you went to. We were really panic and worried! What would we do if anything happen to you?"

"I told my mother where I was going, didn't I?"

"You should have told me! I was worried sick! Did you know how much trouble my team had to go through because of you?" I hissed. "How will we explain this situation to Eriol?"

"Eriol," Syaoran uttered, and pursed his lips for a brief second. "Don't worry. I'll explain everything to him."

Syaoran turned to Wei, and Wei handed him a cell phone. Syaoran then makes a quick call to Eriol, explaining the whole situation. I didn't quite catch the details though. Syaoran pressed the red button, and returned the phone to Wei.

So, Syaoran left his cell phone home, and been using Wei's to text me earlier.

"I've explained everything to him." Syaoran announced.

"And?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

"That's it?" I frowned. "Aren't you going to apologize for what you did or anything?"

"I did."

I squinted towards him. "When?"

"Last night."

I froze as I recalled last night incident.

Syaoran came to me while I was dozing off, blanketed me and kissed me on top of my head. He did say that he was sorry, though, I wasn't so sure what he was sorry for last night. Somehow, my anger towards Syaoran had subsided.

"That one doesn't count as an apology." I said, after a long pause.

"So, you were awake."

I frowned, puzzled with what he had said.

"Last night. When I said that I was sorry, you were awake." Syaoran explained.

"Yeah." I nodded. For an instant, I felt my face hot from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said after a long pause.

"That's okay. It wasn't your fault. We were being careless for not keeping our eyes on you 24/7. How did you go out without being notice anyway?"

"I'm familiar with the house. Of course I would know one or two secret passages." Syaoran turned to me, and studied my face for a few second.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I said, trying to cut off the silent between us.

Syaoran shrugged. "Isn't it normal for a son to visit his father's grave? After all, I'm back in Hong Kong. I'm doing my job to be a filial son."

"Well, yes."

Syaoran took a deep breath of the fresh air. "I just needed some time alone to think things over."

Syaoran was a little bit quiet than usual. To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure why he told me to pick him up alone, without the rest of my teammates. There was a moment where I thought that he wanted to tell me something private. But then, he probably didn't want anyone else here because he wanted some peace of mind while visiting his father.

I was debating whether I should ask him what was on his mind. But decided not to.

"I was wondering," he paused and crossed his arm. "Why weren't you working with the police? I recalled you telling me that something happened, and Hiiragizawa offered you this job. Would you care to give me a full detail on that?"

"You have a pretty good memory." I smiled.

"In case you haven't notice, I'm not that old to forget things. I'm not suffering from any memory loss disease either." He joked. "Well," he said as I didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

"You could try to make it short."

"It's a bit complicated."

Syaoran shrugged. "Try to make it simple, then."

"I didn't know where to start."

"You could start by telling me why you quit your dream job."

I smiled and stared at the green grass under me debating whether I should tell him the story or not. "Well, if you must know, three years ago, I worked in narcotics. I was assigned to investigate a drug dealing case along with my partner, Yukito. But mostly, our investigations were headed to a dead end."

Syaoran was quiet. But, I know that he was listening.

"Later, Yukito found out that there might be some dirty cops and some people with some influence were involved in the drug case. So, he pulled me out from the investigation. He said that it was too dangerous for me. He told me that the less I know about the case, the better it would be."

Syaoran turned to me and studied my face. "So, what happened?"

"I didn't want to be out of the case. So, I investigated him on my own. So, one night when I was following Yukito," I paused when I felt tears began to pool around my eyes. I used my sleeves to wipe those tears before Syaoran could notice them. Then, I took a deep breath to muster my strength. "He was shot. Right. In front. Of me."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"We caught the shooter of course. But he committed suicide while he was in trial, and case closed." I snickered. "Well, they concluded that the shooter killed Yukito because of pure revenge. They said that he has nothing else to live for because he had fulfilled his revenge. After all, Yukito was the one who put him behind bars years ago. I didn't believe that it was suicide, of course. I tried to convince the others to reopen the case to further the investigation on Yukito's death. But, everyone kept telling me that I may take it too hard on Yukito's death. They told me to go for vacation." I took a pause by sucking more air into my lungs.

I took a deep breath and watched Syaoran nodded slowly, playing his act as a good listener.

"I was depressed with what happened. So, I sent a sent them a 24/7 notice and resigned. I disappeared from my family, friends, and everyone. Then, I went on a trip to London." I paused, and smiled vacantly towards him. "I was going to find you. But you weren't there. I was told that you didn't study in London anymore."

_Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad  
- You Found Me, The Fray_

I glanced at Syaoran and noticed that his expression has softened. His lips parted, as if he wanted to say something to me. But then, he decided not to.

"So, I was in London, walking aimlessly. Then, one night, some idiots tried to snatch my wallet, and ended up getting beaten up by me. Eriol was there. He wanted to help me with those snatchers. That's when I met him." I paused. "He told me that he was invited to be part of SEA in Japan, and he wanted me to be in his team. After some persuasions, I agreed." I told him. "That's how I become a SEA agent."

"Sakura," Syaoran uttered softly after a full five minutes of silence between us. "I'm sorry."

I chuckled. "You've been saying that trice within these twenty four hours."

"I didn't know that you went to London to look for me."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and turned to him. "So, now your questions were answered." I said, grinning.

"It must be hard for you."

"Yeah, Yukito was a great partner, and a great mentor to me. He was like a brother to me." I said. "But, I'm fine now."

Syaoran inched towards me, and put hish ands were on my shoulder. His soft, brown eyes were gazed into mine. "I'm sorry," he uttered.

I giggled and turned my eyes away from him. "You've been saying that a lot, you know?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there when you needed me."

Hearing him saying things like that makes those tears that I've been holding pooled in my eyes. "Stop it!" I said playfully, trying my best not to cry. "If you keep saying that, I might cry."A drop of tears falls against my cheek. "And, I don't want to cry. Not anymore. I'm done with crying."

Syaoran wiped away my tears with his thumbs. His hands were now framing my face. Then, he pulled me into his embrace — my head leaned on his chest.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me,  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me, you found me  
- You Found Me, The Fray_

In an instant, I could hear that the little iPod player in my mind been playing The Fray's You Found Me. I was perplexed. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to cry, or enjoyed the scent of his cologne. I mean, it's been a while since I've lay against his chest (apparently, Syaoran had been working out a lot!). But my body has their mind of their own. My heart feels heavy, and my eyes were teary. I sobbed and cried until the tears stopped.

**- End of Chapter 10: You Found Me -**

**Author's Note:** Another completed chapter. Thank you to those who read, review and been patient with my late update and recent disappearance.

**I****nsert song:** Taken from The Fray's You Found Me. I was writing, and debating which song to use for this chapter. Then, my mp3 player played this song. I thought it would be a perfect insert song. It's like destiny!


	11. When Your Eyes Say It

**Author's Note: **I'm glad that there are still people reading, and reviewing my story. Thank you guys! Although I'm really flattered that many had put 'Love Song' under their favorite story and story alert, I wish you could review this story too. I really want to know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. I do not own the insert song in the chapter either.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 11: When Your Eyes Say It**

* * *

Syaoran spent his time with me to calm me down from crying. He took me out for lunch, and I, obediently followed. I was a little bit embarrassed by the sudden outburst and I didn't feel like having any arguments with him. So, I stayed silent most of the time. I asked Syaoran and Wei to stop at a nearest pharmacy, and bought some necessary supplies to cover up my swelling eyes. In my opinion, my eyes looked pretty bad. But Syaoran and Wei convinced me the otherwise.

We went back home to Feimei residence when my condition looked so much better. Syaoran went to meet his mother, and I spend my time to brief my team on Syaoran's disappearance. I think some of them noticed my swelling eyes, but decided not to ask me anything about it. I'm in no mood to answer them either.

The next day was a little bit peaceful. I woke up early morning with my eyes feel like it was still swelling from crying. But, today, there's no sudden news on Syaoran's disappearance. Yelan went back to her house with her daughters last night. I don't have to worry about the possibilities that I may have to face her. I'm still not used to be around of her.

I met Syaoran after his breakfast with Feimei, and inquire him on his plan for today. He told me that he had a lunch date with someone and no other plan in the evening. I nodded my head in professionalism, and brief my team on today's agenda. Syaoran had been nice to me after my outburst. He no longer scowled or grimaced at the sight of me or Tomoyo. He probably got used to have us around him.

"So," Tomoyo paused. "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean nothing? The two of you been acting weird since you got home. You can't tell me there's nothing happen. You do owe me an explanation, Sakura. You promised me."

"Alright! Okay! Well," I said, sighing. "I told him about Yukito's death, and how I went to London to search for him."

Tomoyo's expression softened. I've told her about Yukito's death a few years ago, and she knew how hard it is for me to talk about it. "What did he say about that?"

"He said he was sorry that he wasn't there when I needed him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else did he say?"

I shrugged. "That's about it."

"What?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "He didn't confess anything about his undying love on you or anything like that?"

I nearly choked. "Well, no."

"And you didn't do anything like that either?"

I frowned. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Because you love him!" Tomoyo said, frustrated. "You are wasting your opportunities, did you know that?"

I'm not sure what kind of opportunities Tomoyo was talking about, so I decided to stay quiet and giggled at Tomoyo's frustration.

My phone beeped, and I flipped the phone open, and noticed messages from my brother, Touya: '_You still alive? You haven't sent me a word since you arrived in Hong Kong. I'm worried_'. I decided to make a quick call to my brother to get away from further interrogation from Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Thank god, you're alive!" was what Touya said when he answered the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "How are you faring Touya?"

"Well, besides worrying about my little sister who seems to forget about contacting her brother as soon as she went for a vacation to Hong Kong," Touya said dramatically. "I'm doing pretty fine."

I rolled my eyes for the second times. "I ain't here for vacation. It's work."

Touya sighed. "Why can't you have a normal job like everyone else?"

There he goes. I hated it when he started his talk about my job. I mean, I was working to keep the world (or most people) safe, and he complained! What's wrong with my job anyway?

"What do you mean by _normally_? Is there any meaning to that? As long as you don't bother other people, what's wrong with choosing what ordinary people call abnormal?"

There was a brief pause between us.

"You've been reading too much XXXHolic." Touya said.

I chuckled. That speech on normal was actually taken from XXXHolic, one of my favorite manga of all time. But I know that sometimes Touya would sneak into my room and read the manga too.

"When are you coming back?" Touya asked.

"I should be back the day after tomorrow. That's it if we didn't have any other emergencies in here."

"Alright. Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?"

I chuckled. "Please don't. I've got to report to SEA as soon as I landed."

"Well, be safe, and don't forget to contact me once in a while." Touya said and hung up.

**xxx**

Li Syaoran exited Feimei's residents for his lunch date with an unknown subject. He was seen wearing a long, black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt. His brown hair was nicely combed. Tomoyo and I were following him, and Yamazaki was shadowing us.

Wang Wei drove us to our destination since he was more familiar with the road around Hong Kong. Thirty minutes later, Wei pulled the car in front a two storey building. There's a black and white signboard with 'Yang and Co.' written on it.

A woman around her thirty was sitting behind the reception desk. She had short curly hair, and was wearing a spectacle. She examined us, and smiled. A small dimple was shown on his right cheek. Syaoran introduced himself to the woman, and announced that he was here to meet Meiling. The woman nodded, picked the phone, and announced our arrival to the other line.

Somehow, the name, Meiling rang a bell. I'm sure I've heard of her before, but I'm not sure where.

"I thought you have a lunch date." I said to Syaoran, breaking out the silence.

"Well, yes."

"In an office?"

Syaoran frowned. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. But most people had a lunch date in a restaurant, café, or any F&B establishment. Not in an office." I commented.

The reception woman ushered us to the waiting room. Well, it wasn't really a room. It was just a corner, where they called it as waiting room. The room was like any other room, except for a complete wall and doors. There are three seaters sofa, and two ottoman. There's a book shelf, a coffee table and a tall replica three in the corner. The wall was decorated with frames of pictures, and newspaper cut out of the company's achievement.

A young woman, probably my age walked into the room. She had long, black hair which was tied into two buns on each side and the rest was hanging out. She was wearing an off-white blouse and a black high waist pencil skirts. Her face was smiling with pleasure when he saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" she squealed.

"Hey, Meiling," Syaoran said, smiling at her, and offered his hand for a handshake.

Instead of shaking Syaoran's hand, Meiling attacked Syaoran for a hug. For a second, Tomoyo and I were worried that Meiling might kill Syaoran with her tight hug. Meiling eyes landed on me. She looked at me with a frown, and released Syaoran from her embrace. "Have we met before?" Meiling asked, still frowning.

My mind went blanked. "I'm not sure. I don't think so."

Meiling turned to Syaoran for an explanation.

"Girls, this is Meiling, my cousin." Syaoran introduced.

Meiling, Syaoran's cousin. Now I remembered! I met her when we were fifteen! She came over to Tomoeda for a vacation. She changed a lot, if you asked me. I didn't recognize her at all.

"Meiling, this is—"

"Kinomoto Sakura?" Meiling said before Syaoran finished his further introduction.

"That's me," I smiled. "It's been a long time, Meiling."

"Wait," Meiling frowned, and turned to Syaoran. "I didn't know that the two of you were still together."

"We're not!" both Syaoran and I said in unison. I swear I could hear Tomoyo giggled.

"Well, we're not together as—" Syaoran paused, and sighed. Perhaps he was unable to explain our new relationship as bodyguard and clientele.

"I'm working for him as his bodyguard." I explained, and bit my lower lips. "So, technically, we are still together. But in a different togetherness."

I absolutely have no idea what am I rambling about.

"This is Daidouji Tomoyo." Syaoran introduced. "She's one of my bodyguards."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tomoyo said, stretching her hand for a handshake.

"Huh," Meiling looked a bit dumbfounded as she shook Tomoyo's hand. "I've heard those rumors that you had two women working as your bodyguard. I guess it's true. But, I didn't know that Kinomoto worked as your bodyguard."

Syaoran explained a bit on how he landed with us as his bodyguard before convincing Meiling that they should be discussing about work as soon as they can although I'm sure Meiling would like to chat with us a little bit more. Tomoyo and I ended up in the waiting corner as the two cousins went into an office. We weren't allowed to come into the room for their consultation or whatever they call it to respect their confidentiality. Syaoran assured us that he would not be disappearing again before he went into the room.

"That was awkward." Tomoyo commented.

"Well, yeah." I nodded.

"I wish I could videotape your reaction." Tomoyo grinned. "You should see yourself when you explained your relationship."

I snorted. "I didn't know how to explain to her about this."

My phone beeped. It was Eriol. I signaled Tomoyo and told her that I'll be taking the call outside.

"News is that you taken my advice, and patch things up with Syaoran." Eriol started.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to act like I have no idea what was he talking about.

"Syaoran seems to be treating you nicely since you two disappeared for the whole day yesterday." Eriol stated. "If it doesn't mean that you've taken my advice, I don't know what it means. And may I just add that you were seen with swollen eyes when you went home with him. I guess you didn't succeed in covering those swollen eyes."

I'm almost speechless with the information he had. "Eriol, where did you get your information? How is it that you always know what's going on around me? It's starting to give me creeps."

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you where I my information now, wouldn't it?" Eriol chuckled.

"Who is it? Is is Tomoyo? Chiharu? Or is it Yamazaki? I asked, narrowing my eyes as I was trying to remember all the agents who came with me to Hong Kong. But, of course, my prime suspect would be those three.

"Well, you're SEA agents. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to figure that out." Eriol paused. "But, I'm sure my informant would do the best to avoid from being a suspect. That is one tough case you have to crack, Sakura."

I sighed, feeling a little bit dejected. "You're not calling to have a little chat about my relationship with the clientele, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not."

"You're not going to tell me that I haven't submitted any report, are you?" I joked.

Eriol chuckled and there were a brief pause between us. "The team got some new lead on this case." His voice sounded a little bit serious than before. I got the hint that this new lead would be really important.

In case you forgotten, let me refresh your memories. Eriol has divided the team into two. I, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu and three others were assigned to follow Syaoran to Hong Kong while the others stayed in SEA to investigate Syaoran's attackers.

I rounded my eyes, surprised. "What do they have?"

"Well, we first thought that Syaoran attacked started after he inherited the law firm from his dad. So, the team has been investigating his clients, business competitor and everyone who might have some kind of grudge against him." Eriol explained. "However, we recently learned that the attacks started when Syaoran began investigating his father death a few months ago."

I quickly remember his visit to his father's grave yesterday. "Investigating his death? Why? I thought Li Da Wei died from a car crash."

Li Da Wei was Syaoran father and Li Yelan's husband. He died in a terrible car crash three months before Syaoran decided to run the Li's law firm. I haven't meet Da Wei quite often. But I remember him having a brown hair with a few gray strands and brown eyes. Syaoran definitely inherited so much from him. Da Wei was a tall man with sturdy build. When I was a lot younger, I remember him teaching Syaoran his martial arts.

"Li Syaoran believes that his father didn't die from a simple car crash." Eriol informed. "He believes that someone tampered his father car. He believes that his father was killed."

I frowned with confusion. "But, who would want to kill him?"

"My assumption would be the same person who wanted Syaoran dead." Eriol guessed. "The subject most probably didn't want Syaoran to know what happened to his late father."

"Why would anyone wanted to kill Da Wei." I asked. "I mean, as far as I remembered, he's not the kind of person who had enemies. He's a good man. Everyone likes him"

"I'm not sure. But, that's what we're going to find out."

I took a deep breath and swallowed. It seems that the case is getting more complicated. More question continued to surface when we're looking for an answer. Solving this case would be tough.

"Sakura," Eriol said, snapping me out from whatever I had in mind. "Keep your eyes on him."

(In case you were wondering, Syaoran did have lunch with Meiling. Meiling's secretary bought them lunch into the office – two cups of instant noodles.)

**xxx**

It was getting dark outside. Feimei was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, and Tomoyo was helping her out. Feimei's husband was away for work. Syaoran was pretending to watch the television. His eyes were darted on the television screen, but I'm sure that his mind is somewhere else. He got up after a while, and went out to Feimei's garden for a stroll. I followed him out, and noticed that his mind was still somewhere else.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, snapping him out of his zone.

He turned to me, shook his head and answered, "Nothing."

I shrugged. "If you say so."

There was a long pause between us. I was debating whether I should be asking him about his father's death when I noticed that he was holding a flash drive which was given by Hakuto Shinichi a few weeks ago.

"What's in that?" I asked, pointing on the flash drive. I was curious.

Syaoran looked at the flash drive on his hand. "This?" He shrugged. "I haven't figured that out."

"Why? Aren't you curious?" I asked.

"Are you?" Syaoran asked back. He's totally ignoring my question.

"Of course I am." I replied. "In my line of work, I should be curious of many things."

Syaoran sighed, and stared down at the flash drive. "I tried to find out what's in this. But I found nothing. There's no data in this flash drive."

"Maybe Hakuto gave you the wrong flash drive." I guessed.

"Probably."

"You know what? You've been acting weird since we arrived in Hong Kong. You don't look like yourself. I'm worried. And to tell you the truth, I missed having those stupid arguments with you."

Syaoran turned to me, and smiled faintly. "Thank you. For worrying about me, that is."

I sighed, marched towards him, and grab the flash drive from his hand. "I'm confiscating this until you either cheer up, or tell me what's been bothering you."

Syaoran gritted his teeth, and took a step towards me. "Give me back my flash drive."

I took a step back. "Not until you agree to my requests." I replied.

Syaoran showed his palm to me, and took another step forward. "Stop testing my patience. Give me back my flash drive."

I took another two steps back. "Or what? What are you going to do?"

For a moment, I didn't know what was happening. I felt Syaoran's hand cupping my face, and his tender lips were touching mine. I thought I was dreaming, but this is real. His cologne was intoxicating me. It makes my mind numb. I couldn't think straight. My legs felt wobbly. A few seconds later, Syaoran stopped and pulled away.

"This is what been bothering me." Syaoran said.

I swallowed. I was still confused with what happened.

"It's bad enough that I had to figure out who's trying to kill me." Syaoran said. His voice indicated that he was angry. "Then, you came along and distract me. I lost my focus when you're around and I couldn't do my work right."

I bit my lower lips. "Well, I'm sorry for causing you to lose your focus." I said, turning around to walk away.

Syaoran pulled my arms and stopped me. "Listen to me."

I turned to him and didn't say anything because Syaoran looked like he got more to say.

"Whenever you were around, I couldn't restrain myself from wanting to hold you, to kiss you. And it's driving me crazy. I would convince myself everyday to stop thinking about you."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I... you... what?"

Syaoran sighed, cleared his throat, and looked straight into my eyes. "I'm still in love with you, Sakura," he whispered tenderly.

_I love to hear you say that you love me  
With words so sweet  
And I love the way with just one whisper  
You tell me everything  
And when you say those words  
It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard_

_But when your eyes say it_  
_That's when I know that it's true_  
_I feel it_  
_I feel the love coming through_  
_I know it_  
_I know that you truly care for me_  
_'Cause it's there to see_  
_When your eyes say it  
_- When Your Eyes Say It, Britney Spears

I was stunned. My stomach was churning, and my cheek felt hot. I not sure how to respond to that.

Syaoran just announced that he love me, after all these years. And this situation was really weird. My mind was still trying to process the whole situation. The mp3 player implanted in my brain was playing Britney Spears' When Your Eyes Say It. I couldn't think straight. So, I did what my heart told me to do (or was that my inner lust?). I kissed him.

Yes, I did.

I felt his arm around me, and he found that he was kissing me back.

"We have an emergency!" Tomoyo shouted as she appeared to interrupt us.

**- End of Chapter 11: When Your Eyes Say It -**

**Author's Note:** How's the chapter? I wasn't planning on Sakura and Syaoran kissing scene. But, this is the 11th chapter, so I thought, why not? I think I'm not really good at the romance scene. But, what do you think?

**I****nsert song:** Taken from Britney Spears' When Your Eyes Say It. I just picked up random songs as the insert song.


	12. Forever

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. I was really, really happy. I was grinning like an idiot every time a new review popped up.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. I do not own the insert song in the chapter either.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 12: Forever**

* * *

"We have an emergency!" Tomoyo shouted as she appeared to interrupt us.

I pulled away from Syaoran, and saw Tomoyo was standing a few meters from us. Her face looked confused and shocked.

"I'm sorry," she said, and turned away. Then, she stopped abruptly, groaned, and turned her heel back at us. "I'm sorry for disrupting you guys. But, Feimei's in labor."

"What? Both Syaoran and I shouted in unison.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"I thought her due date wasn't until next week?" Syaoran said.

"Well, she was preparing the table when she started having contractions." Tomoyo explained. "Maybe the baby decided that it's time to get out. I don't know. Sometimes, first born would be born premature."

Feimei was sitting on a sofa in the living room. She was rubbing her belly and practicing her breathing exercise. Wei was making a call, and a few other maids were panicking, trying to calm her down, and wiping her sweat.

Feimei looked at her younger brother as if she wanted to kill him and yelled, "get me to the hospital, damn it!"

"Y-yes" Syaoran said, and went away to find the car key.

Wei hung up, and turned to us. "I've informed the hospital about our situation. I have informed them that we will be there in five minutes. I've called her husband, and Yelan. They will meet us at the hospital." Wei said calmly. He turned to one of the maid, and instructed her to pick up a suitcase.

"Contraction!" Feimei shrieked. She was huffing and puffing when a maid came with her suitcase.

"Tomoyo, you've done this a couple times before." I said. "What should we do?"

"I'm not a doctor!" Tomoyo said, panicky. "I wouldn't know what to do." Tomoyo took a deep breath, and sat next to Feimei. "Okay, Feimei. You have to be calm, and don't panic. Just breathe."

Feimei was back with her huffing and puffing when Syaoran went into the room and announce that the car is ready. We hauled Feimei into the car in the back seat when she's a lot calmer. Tomoyo and I sat next to her. Syaoran sat on the passenger side, and Wei was driving.

Wei pulled the car in front of the entrance, and a nurse rushed out with a wheelchair. Syaoran and I helped her out, and sat her on the wheelchair. Feimei reached for Syaoran's arm, and gripped them like there's no tomorrow. Syaoran was frowning from the pain.

A few minutes later, Feimei was lying on the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown. She was still gripping her brother's arm when Yelan walked in with Feimei's husband, Aaron.

Feimei turned to her husband. "This is your fault!" She said. "Ooh!" And her water broke.

Aaron turned pale at the sight of his wife. So, Yelan told him to stay outside. Feimei drew her legs up when a doctor in her white lab coat came to attend her.

"How is she doctor?" Yelan asked.

The doctor lifted the sheet, and examined Feimei. "The head is coming out." She said, turned to a few nurse, and nodded. The nurses drag us all out of the room, leaving Yelan and Syaoran in the room. Well, Feimei was still gripping his arm, so there's no way Syaoran could make his escape.

Tomoyo and I sat on the hospital bench waiting for the news. Aaron was pacing back and forth impatiently. It's understandable that he was worrying about his first child born. But, he's making me having a headache.

Thirty minutes of waiting, we heard the baby cried, and a loud thud. Yelan came out from the labor room and turned to his son-in-law. "It's a boy!" She said with glee. Then, she turned at me. "And Syaoran fainted."

**xxx**

"There are too many bloods." Syaoran murmured. "They're everywhere. It's like a tsunami of blood. It was dreadful. The baby was covered in blood too."

Wei nodded as he attentively listened to Syaoran's experience. Wei was driving us back to Feimei's, and Syaoran was riding shotgun. Tomoyo and I were back on the back seat. Last night, Feimei, Syaoran's elder sister had safely delivered a healthy baby boy. Syaoran had to experience the whole delivery process, and was still shocked from the experience. He fainted as soon as the baby was delivered. So, we had to spend our night in the hospital.

"I never want to experience this again." Syaoran said.

"But, what if it's your own baby?" Wei asked. "Don't you want to be there when your child born?"

Syaoran paused, making a silent assessment for a few seconds. "Well, it might be different if it is my own child. I probably want to watch the delivery process." Syaoran replied. "What do you think, Wei?"

"Well, it's good if someday you accompany your wife while in the labor room." Wei said. "It's always good for a wife and the baby to have the father's support."

I was listening to their conversation and was wondering if they noticed that Tomoyo and I were here. I mean, it's uncomfortable to listen to the conversation. Not to mention, awkward.

My phone buzzed as it was in silent mode, and I flipped it open. A new text message from Tomoyo. I raised an eyebrow, and glanced at her. She was playing with her phone, and decided to look away.

''_You've got lots of explanation to do for your action tonight, young lady' - Tomoyo _

I chuckled, rolled my eyes and replied the text.

'Y_ou started to sound like my brother._' – Sakura.

Wei pulled the car as soon as we get to Feimei's, and we all stepped out of the car. Wei excused himself into the house, leaving the three of us outside. I studied Syaoran's face for a while, and sense that he's gotten better from his traumatic experience.

Tomoyo patted my back, and looked at Syaoran and me alternately. "Alright, I'm going to let you both continue to what you two were doing before I interrupted last night."

I turned to Syaoran and an instant, my face felt hot.

"I will be inside if you guys need anything." Tomoyo said, and turned to me. "You are going to spare me every detail after this." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes as Tomoyo walked into the house. Then, I turned to Syaoran. We were both silent for the first few minutes. "How's your head?" I asked, trying to break up the silence between us.

Syaoran fainted when his sister, Feimei delivered a baby boy earlier in the hospital. He bumped his head on the way down. Fortunately, it wasn't serious.

"It's getting better." He replied, patting his head where it hurts. "Would you like to go outside with me for some fresh air?"

I glanced over the door, and finally nodded. "Sure. But, we should get change first."

I went into the wash room, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then, I changed into jeans, and a white V-neck shirt with ruffles around it. It wasn't my usual outfit. But, I was in a hurry to be picky about what I should wear. I told Tomoyo that I'm going out with Syaoran, and she rolled her eyes, saying 'finally!' Then, I make quick phone call to Yamazaki to brief him that we're going out, and there's no need to shadow us.

Syaoran ushered me into his car, and drove into the city. He parked his car, and we strolled along Victoria Harbor. For fifteen minutes, we were both walking around in silent, not really sure what to say to each other. Syaoran bought us some ice cream, and we both sat on a bench.

I licked my ice cream, while staring at my shoes. I refused to make any eye contact with Syaoran. "So, what are we going to do now?"

I was embarrassed, you see. I looked up when he didn't reply. He was staring at me, and his face turned slightly pink when I caught him staring. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran turned away for a bit, trying to hid his face away.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." He answered, and cleared his throat. "I-" he paused. "I was just thinking what happened last night. I was thinking about us," he paused and bit his lower lips nervously. "I love you, Sakura. I wanted to know if you feel the same way too."

I stared at him for a couple beats. My heart was racing. "I," I swallowed my saliva, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

I've been in many relationships in the past, but none of my dates could make me blushed madly like Syaoran did. I guess, that's why my past relationships were a short one. I've never really loved them. "I love you too. I've always been in love with you."

We stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, Syaoran took a deep breath and smiled at me. "Won't your agency mind, if you have a relationship with your client?"

My thoughts dwelled on two of my closest friends, Tomoyo and Eriol. They have always been pushing me to get back to Syaoran. "I'm assigned as your bodyguard, which requires me to be with you almost every day. I don't think that they mind. Well, unless if I was assigned to kill you or something, of course, I shouldn't fall for you."

Syaoran turned pale in a second.

"I'm joking."

Syaoran heaved a sigh. "I won't leave you when you need me like I did last time. I promise. If I have to leave, I'll make sure that you leave with me." He said softly.

You're my precious baby ito shi ku te (You're my precious baby my darling)  
Can't stop thinking of you kimi dake (Can't stop thinking of you Only you)  
Kokoro no man naka ni iru kara every day, every time, Forever (From the bottom of my heart every day, every time, Forever)  
You're my precious baby hajimete mayowazu ni chikaeru kara (You're my precious baby, for the first time, I can swear without hesitation)  
Zutto I will love you Forever (For always I will love you Forever)

_- Forever, News_

My heart fluttered. My stomach clenched. My head was singing News' Forever. (Don't you just love this song?) I was really, really happy with what he said.

I raised a brow. "And what if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay?" I asked playfully.

"Then, I will find a way to make sure you come with me. I'll drag you all the way if I have to."

I chuckled, and studied Syaoran's face for a bit. He was dead serious.

"Or I'll find a way to stay." He said, and pulled my hands into his. "Kinomoto Sakura," he paused, and our gaze met. "Will I have the honor to be your boyfriend?"

I chuckled. I thought it was funny how he proposed me to his girlfriend. Just between you and me, I thought that sounds a bit cheesy.

"Why are you laughing?" Syoaran squinted.

"Nothing." I said, shaking off whatever thought I have, and smiled. "I'd love to, Syaoran."

With that, Syaoran pulled me into his arms, and we stayed that way for a little longer. There was no interruption or whatsoever. I smiled and sighed. "I'm so dead." I mumbled.

"Why?" Syaoran pulled away, and asked with a frown.

"Well, I'm sure Tomoyo is going to put me into her interrogation room after this." I explained.

Syaoran chuckled. "I've been there. She interrogated me a countless time when she's on duty. She interrogated me while we were waiting for you in the airport the other day too."

"I know."

"You knew?" Syaoran grimaced. "How?"

"I was there. In the airport, I mean."

"You mean, you've been listening to our conversation?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit." Syaoran said. "You should stop doing that."

I giggled. "It wouldn't be called eavesdropping when you're in public."

"You got a point." He nodded.

A young man in black outfit lingering around two meters away from us caught my attention. He has been standing there for the last ten minutes. He had his hands in his pockets, and he was waiting for someone. I knew it because I noticed how he would look at his wristwatch every ten seconds.

"What are you staring at?" Syaoran asked, snapping me out.

I gave him a faint smile. "Nothing. It's just that, that guy who was standing beside the lamp post."

"Why? Do you know him?"

"No, but he had been there for the last ten minutes. He was waiting for someone."

Syaoran shrugged. "He's probably waiting for his girlfriend."

The truth is I had a bad feeling about that guy. It doesn't seem like he was waiting for his girlfriend. He seems tensed and anxious, but not as anxious as he was waiting for his date.

"Are you suspecting that he might be here to attack me?"

I shook my head no. "I don't think so. If he was to attack you, he will probably do so five minutes ago." I shrugged. "I am probably paranoid with people around us."

"You worried too much."

"I'm your bodyguard." I said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Of course I have to be worried about you. I'm in charge of your security."

A couple minutes later, a black BMW turned, and parked a couple meters away from us. A thin man in his early forty walked out. He had grey hairs which were combed neatly. He was wearing a blue, shirt with a black jacket on top and a black slack.

BANG!

I turned my head towards the gunshot direction in reflex. The guy in black was holding a gun in his hand. The man with gray hair was on the ground, holding his shoulder, yelping in pain. Passersby screamed and scattered away as they heard the gun fire.

"Call 911!" I yelled to Syaoran before dashing away to the crime scene.

I chased after the guy in black when he started to ran away from the scene. I tackled the guy in black on his leg, and we both fell and rolled on the ground.

"Shit!" the guy in black cursed.

"Stay still!" I ordered, while pinning the man on the ground with my knee. I reached for my hand cuffs inside my jackets, and finally cuffed the man to a parking signage pole nearby. I took away the gun from him, reads his right to remain silent and an attorney and searched his body for any others weapon.

None.

I walked towards the grey haired man, and noticed that Syaoran was helping him to stop the bleeding. Syaoran had used his handkerchief to press on the wound.

"How is he?"

Syaoran looked up. "He's still bleeding. I've called the paramedics. They will be here in a few minutes."

I squatted next to the gray haired man and examine his condition.

"Hi," I turned to the gray haired man. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura from Japan Special Enforcement Agency. You're safe now with us now. What's your name?"

"Martin, Martin Yang" he answered. His forehead was sweating from pain.

I took a look at his wound. It didn't look so bad. It was a through and through shot on his shoulder. He will survive this injury. I searched for the bullets on the ground, picked it up with a handkerchief, wrapped it and put it into my jacket.

"My jacket." Martin said, motioning with his eyes.

Syaoran slid his hand into Martin's jacket, and found a badge. "He's a cop." Syaoran said, staring at me.

I nodded, and called Eriol and inform him what had happened. Eriol told me that he will take care of everything. Then, I make a quick call to Tomoyo and brief her about the incident.

Two minutes later, police and paramedic swarmed the place. Passerby began to make a circle around the scene. Police arrested the guy, and paramedics took Martin to the hospital, and Syaoran and I stayed for our testimony to the police. I gave the police the gun and bullet I confiscated.

Tomoyo and Meiling arrived at the scene a couple minutes after the police. Syaoran had called Meiling for help as a legal representative for us. "Are you alright?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah. We're good." I nodded.

"What are you doing here so early?" Meiling asked, looking at us suspiciously.

I turned to Syaoran, expecting that he would answer.

"They're having a date." Tomoyo eventually answered.

"Huh," Meiling said, squinting. "I thought you two weren't together."

"They had a talk last night, and they decided to get together again." Tomoyo explained to Meiling, and smirked at me. It seems that she got it all figured out.

Syaoran saved us from having any awkward conversation by pulling Meiling away to discuss the matter a few meters away from us. Tomoyo looked at me, and smiled. "How's the talk?"

"It's fine." I replied. "I won't bore you with the details though. But, I could tell you that the result is as what you and Eriol been anticipating." I paused, and turned to Tomoyo. "Yes, we're dating."

"Congratulations!"Tomoyo squealed with happiness, and gave me a big hug. Then, after a few second, she calmed down, and pulled away. "So, what happened exactly? How did you get into this mess?"

I rolled my eyes. Tomoyo was really curious on my love life than the situation here. "I'm not sure either. I think, we were at the wrong place at the wrong time. We were in the middle of discussion when that guy started to shot that poor man."

Syaoran strode toward us, and cleared his throat for attention. "Meiling said she will handle everything."

We took a glance at Meiling who were now talking to a few policemen.

"We don't have to go to the police station to testify or anything like that." Syaoran explained. "That means, we could return to Tomoeda tonight as planned."

"Yay!" Tomoyo cheered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I miss my child." Tomoyo said. "Of course I'm happy!"

**- End of Chapter 12: Forever -**

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, I know. But, I really find it hard to write romance scene. I wonder how the other author did it. Care to share? Anyway, do tell me what you think of this chapter. Is it good? Is it bad? I really need to hear your opinion in making Love Song a better story :) Every review counts!

**I****nsert song:** Taken from News' Forever. I just wanted to use some Japanese song as the insert song this time. What do you think?


	13. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note: **Yes,I've upload this chapter last night. But when I saw a review by rosedreamer101, I thought that the chapter was too abrupt. It was incomplete. So, I took it down, and decided to add in some scene, and rewrite a few parts. Now it makes more sense! Enjoy your read, and do comment! :D

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. Neither do the insert song.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 13: The Way You Make Me Feel**

* * *

"Your reports were nicely written." Hiiragizawa Eriol said as I entered his room. Eriol instructed me to report to him on everything that happened in Hong Kong three hours after we safely arrived in Tomoeda.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Eriol browsed the documents in front of him and took a white covered file. "You might want to read this." Eriol said, sliding the file across the table.

I took the file, and raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Some progress and information we found while you're away." Eriol said and leaned forward. "Li Syaoran case is a really interesting case indeed."

I chuckled. "What do you mean by that?"

I browsed the file, and noticed that it wasn't Syaoran's case file. It was a different case.

I looked up, and frowned.

"Do you remember that guy we caught for attacking Syaoran?"

"Koizumi Kei?" I said, frowning. "Yeah, has he finally talked?"

"No. he hasn't," Eriol said. "The police came here and we were asked to hand him over when you went to Hong Kong. They said that he was wanted for other crimes, assaulting and first degree murder. That's why I couldn't answer your call when you called to inform me about the flash drive."

I nodded, listening to Eriol.

"And guess what? Those idiots let him commit suicide in his own cell." Eriol said. There was anger in his voice.

I bit my lower lips. "Maybe that's not what happened. Remember I told you about my former partner, Yukito? His case was dismissed because of that too."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you." Eriol said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you think they're connected?"

"Why not? They had the same modus operandi. They hung themselves with their uniform." Eriol suggested. "Besides, if Koizumi wanted to hang himself, he could have done so when we kept him here. But, he didn't. When I request that the body to be investigated by us, the police declined. They said something about us not trusting them. And Leo let them pass."

"That's bullshit."

Eriol chuckled. "That's what I've been telling them too."

I frowned. "Maybe they were coincidence?"

"I don't think so. Nothing in this world is a coincidence." Eriol said, and sighed. "Maybe you wanted to check who were in charge of the case."

I browsed through the file, and looked up. "Detective Matsushita? But, he's in charge of Yukito's case as well."

Eriol nodded. "That's exactly why I had this suspicion."

"That's impossible. He's a nice guy, you know."

"We can't really tell. According to records, most of criminals appeared to be 'nice' to everyone else." Eriol said. He used his finger quote on the word nice. "As I said, nothing is impossible."

I squinted. "And you want me to investigate this case if they're connected?"

Eriol nodded. "It would be good for you too. You might find the answer of Yukito's death as well. It's like killing two birds with a stone."

"I could do that." I said.

"But of course, you have to keep this a secret from others since Leo was so against it." Eriol said. "You can't really use our resources to investigate. It's going to be hard, you understand that, right?"

I nodded. "I understand. You can always count on me."

**xxx**

Two weeks later...

"Hirano Akira, you have been found not guilty of the offence of unlawful stalking, and therefore, shall be released." The judge said. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury for your careful deliberations. You are free to go. Please adjourn the court."

"This court is adjourned!"

Syaoran was seen shaking his hand to the man beside him, Hirano Akira. Akira was charged with unlawful stalking, and the juries have found him not guilty. It also means that Syaoran had won the case.

Syaoran turned to a few other people, and shook their hands with his diplomatically smile.

"Congratulation" I said, smiling as Syaoran walked towards me.

"Thank you." He said. His smiling widened. "The result was expected. Hirano-san was indeed innocent. Those people were trying to frame him for a crime he didn't commit."

I nodded.

A few men walked toward us, and congratulate Syaoran for winning the case. I stepped away from the men, and headed to the coffee machine, and bought two cans of coffee. The thing about court is that you don't have to worry much about some maniac attacking your client. The police are everywhere.

"Kinomoto?" a voice called behind me.

I turned around, and saw a man in his forty standing behind me. He was wearing a white shirt, navy blue tie, black slack and a black jacket. His black hair was combed neatly. "Detective Matsushita?" I said, squinting. "What are you doing here?" I was a bit surprised to see him. Furthermore, Eriol had just mentioned that he suspected this man possible involvement in the case.

"I'm here to testify some case. You know the usual stuff. By the way, it's Inspector Matsushita." The man said, smiling proudly.

"Ah" I said. "So, you got promoted to inspector. Congratulation, Inspector Matsushita!"

Matsushita was still smiling. I could see that he was proud with his rank. "I see that you're getting better." Matsushita said. "The last time I saw you, you were a bit unstable and fragile."

I laughed nervously at his remark.

"So, what are you doing now? I heard you quit after Tsukishiro died." Matsushita asked. He glanced at me from head to toe. "You're not here to testify in any case, are you?"

I looked at myself in my usual outfit. Black slack and black blazer jacket with grey blouse underneath. "I worked with SEA." I explained.

"SEA?" Matsushita eyes widened. He was clearly shocked. "You mean, The Special Enforcement Agency?"

I nodded. "Well, yes, sir."

"Well, that's good for you." He said. Then, he took a glance at his wristwatch. "I've got to go. It's nice meeting you, Kinomoto." The man said, and walked away.

Syaoran walked towards me as I bid Matsushita goodbye. "Who was that?" he asked. "He seemed a bit upset. Not one of your exes I presume?"

I turned around, and giggled. "I smell jealousy."

Syaoran chuckled, and pinched my cheek.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my cheek. "That's Inspector Matsushita Takada." I explained. "He used to be a detective in homicide when I was in police. He's the one in charge of Yukito's death."

"Yukito? Your former partner?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"What did he want?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. We're having a small talk. That's all."

Syaoran nodded and smile. Then, he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "Let's go."

"This isn't going to work." I said.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to protect you if you had your arms around me? It's not going to be flexible for me." I commented. "Suppose the attacker attack you from your side, and I can't see it, and failed to protect you."

"You think too much." Syaoran groaned. "I thought you have your team monitoring us. I'm sure they're going to inform you if anything suspicious is going on."

"No. Within my working hour, I am your bodyguard before I am your girlfriend." I said. "Let's not get too intimate." I suggested.

Syaoran sighed, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Lunch," he answered briefly.

"Are you angry at me or something?" I asked. Well, I had to ask since his mood was suddenly changing.

Syaoran turned to me. "No, I'm not."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because you seem—"

My sentences were left hanging as Syaoran gave me a quick and light kiss on my lips.

"— angry." I finally finished. Then, I stared at Syaoran for a couple beats. I am too shocked from his sudden movement. I was not able to comment anything else. Just like that, my head started to play the chorus part of Steps' It's The Way You Make Me Feel.

It's the way you make me feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel

_- It's The Way You Make Me Feel, Steps_

Syaoran chuckled, and took my hand on his. "You talk too much. And I'm starving."

Syaoran drove his red Mini Cooper and pulled over to Royal Café. "You should change your car." I said. "It's red and it attracts too much attention. It's like announcing to your attackers where you are."

"That's true." Syaoran nodded. "So, what are you driving?"

"A black Porshe Cayenne Turbo." I told him.

A waitress in French maid uniform walked toward us and bowed. "Welcome home, master," she greeted with a smile.

Syaoran told her that we're here to meet Hakuto, and I picked a booth in the back. It was a perfect spot for us to observe Syaoran and the surrounding. The waitress came back, and told us that Hakuto would be meeting us in a while. Then, we ordered for one chocolate milk shake, one chicken cutlet, an orange juice and a basket of fries.

"Fries?"

"It's convenient." I told Syaoran. "No utensils required."

"I thought most girls watch for their calories intakes."

"I burn lots of calories with my works." I turned to Syaoran and smiled. "I burn a lot more of them by following you around too."

The waitress came back, and places our orders on the table. "Enjoy your meal, master." She said, before disappearing again.

"Li-san," Hakuto greeted and sat to the chair in front of us. "How are you?"

Syaoran nodded and shook his hand with Hakuto. "I'm good."

Hakuto turned to me, and smiled. "I heard that you're here to meet me." He said to Syaoran. "To what do I owe this pleasure? I don't suppose this miss here decided to join my café, eh?"

I laughed nervously, and popped some fries into my mouth.

"I'm here because of the flash drive you handed to me on my last visit." Syaoran admitted. "Is it possible that you gave us the wrong flash drive?"

Hakuto frowned, probably trying to recall his memory on the flash drive. "Nope. I don't think so." Hakuto said. "I'm not really good with this technology and everything. In fact, I hate it. It usually gives me headaches. Da Wei's flash drive is the only flash drive I have in my possession."

Syaoran nodded. "Is there any chance that anyone might access the data in the flash drive?"

"That's impossible." Hakuto answered. "I had the flash drive in my safe box. And I'm the only one who knows the pass code."

I drank some of my juice while debating to ask Hakuto a question. Then, I decided to go for it. "How do you know Li Da Wei? The two of you didn't look like you have anything in common."

Hakuto burst into a laugh. "Well, that's true. He was a friend of mine in college. When we got older, we became tennis buddies."

After lunch, Syaoran drove back to his office, and had a meeting with his client in the meeting room. I was told to stay in his room. We were never allowed to be close with him during his client meeting to respect the confidentiality of his client's affair. Sometimes, I found it difficult. Who knows if his attacker was one of his clients? Thankfully, I could still monitor everything from the glass partition between his office and meeting room.

While Syaoran was in his meeting, I took the chance to contact Yamazaki and Eriol for any update. Then, I took a book from Syaoran's shelf, and decided to browse through it. There wasn't much choice of book. Most of them were law books.

And they're boring.

**xxx**

_Tsukishiro Yukito was my mentor. He had silver hair which was parted on the side. His brown eyes were always hid behind his big glasses. He was a kind and gentle man. His lips were always smiling. He was a really nice man._

_I've been Yukito for the past three weeks. Five weeks ago, Yukito told me that we need to back out from the drug smuggling case as it was heading to nowhere. However, Yukito been acting strange since then. He has been disappearing in a lot of occasion. Then, there were strange calls. There were times when he would end the conversation when he noticed me around him. When I asked him about it, he would tell me that he had a girlfriend that he didn't want to introduce to me. He told me that it's still early, and he's not ready for an introduction._

_It was a drizzling afternoon, and I've been following him from the police station. He walked into a coffee shop and a bookstore, and bought a cup of coffee and a newspaper. Then, he walked to the penguin park, and was seen having a coffee and reading a newspaper there. There was nothing unusual about his activity today. But my instinct told me that he was up to something today._

_Yukito finished his coffee, throw them into a garbage can, and stood up contemplating. I swiftly hid behind a tree, and pretending that I was searching for something in my purse when I noticed Yukito walks towards me._

"_Hello, Sakura" Yukito greeted behind me._

_I smiled nervously. "Hi, Yukito! What are you doing here?"_

_Yukito adjusted his glasses, and sighed. "You need to stop following me."_

_I swallowed my saliva, trying to get rid of my nervousness. "Alright. On one condition. You have to tell me what you are up to," I said, threatening him. _

"_I'm not up to anything." He lied._

_I stared into his eyes for a couple second, and he looked away. "You've been investigating the smuggling case, aren't you? I've been investigating you for a while. You can't lie to me."_

"_Drop it, Sakura."_

"_Why aren't you telling me anything?" I questioned. "I thought we were partner?"_

"_You have to stay away from this." He said. "It's very dangerous."_

_I clenched my teeth. "So, it's not dangerous for you to investigate the case on your own?"_

"_I'll tell you about it once I got solid evidence." Yukito smiled. "Now, it's not the time. It would be better if you didn't know much. It'll make you safer this way." Yukito said, before he turned away and walked away._

_That night, I was tailing Yukito once he left his home. I was stubborn, and didn't want to give up. This time, I've been cautious not to let him notice me. I followed him down to an alley, and saw him walked into a bar called Smitten._

_I hid myself behind a building across the street and decided to wait for him outside. From the window glass, I could see that he was talking to a man. I can't really identify how he looked as he was blocked by Yukito. _

_A few minutes of waiting, Yukito finally walked out of the bar. His hands were both in his pockets. His face was clouded. I could tell that he had something in his mind._

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_I heard gunfire and Yukito was lying on the ground. He was covered in blood. _

"_Yukito!" I screamed and dashed towards him. _

_The bar's customers started to surround the area. Everyone wanted to witness what had happened._

_I checked his condition, and noticed that he had three bullets on him– one on his shoulder, and two straight to his heart._

"_No." my voice was trembling. "No!" _

**xxx**

"No!" I screamed, my eyes were wide open and tears streamed down my cheek. I was breathing heavily, and Syaoran was staring at me. There was concern in his eyes.

Syaoran wiped my tears with his fingers. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked around and noticed that I am still in Syaoran's office. It seems that I've fallen asleep while waiting for him. "I'm alright." I sat up straight, and took a deep breath. "It's just a bad dream."

Syaoran poured some water, and handed the glass to me. He sat beside me, and caressed my hair softly.

"I had a dream where Yukito died." I told him. "I haven't had this dream for quite a long time."

Syaoran was quiet. I couldn't really tell what was on his mind. "Perhaps you should take some rest. You're tired. That's why you been having a bad dreams." Syaoran said. "Tell you what. We're going on a date tomorrow." He announced.

**- End of chapter 13: The Way You Make Me Feel-**

**Author's Note:** Things are going to get more complicated now that Sakura had to investigate Syaoran's attacker as well as Yukito's death. I hope that I won't be having too much trouble in writing the next chapter. I have to figure out the case too! The mysteries are waiting to be unveiled! I'm going to read some romance novel to get some inspiration for the next chapter ;)

**Insert Song:** Taken from Steps' The Way You Make Me Feel. I heard this song when I was a lot younger :) One of my favorite.


	14. Like a Star

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. I wrote another fanfiction called 'Until You're Mine' while I was facing author block. Please don't forget to check out my new fiction.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. Neither do the insert song.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 14: Like a Star**

* * *

"You woke up early these few days. I thought your shift began at three." Touya said. He paused for a sip of his coffee. "You've wrapped up another case?"

"Nope. We haven't wrap up anything. This case is more complicated than we thought it is." I replied.

Touya frowned. I know he wanted to ask me about this case I've been working on, but decided not to as I won't tell him anything. "Then, where are you going? You haven't had your breakfast."

"I have a few errands to run. I'll have breakfast later." I said. I turned around, gave him a peck on his cheek, and closed the door behind me. I beeped my black Porshe Cayenne Turbo, and slid behind the wheels.

I pulled over a few block from the Tomoeda Police Headquarters where I used to work a few years ago. I looked around for a familiar face and recognize none. I walked to the nearest coffee shop and squinted against the window for familiar face. I saw a few men in their police uniform, but definitely recognize none.

I sighed, walked in, and picked an empty seat near the entrance. I ordered for pancake with syrup and freshly brewed coffee. The entrance door creaked open, and finally saw a familiar female face standing in front of me.

"Sakura?" The woman squinted as he saw me.

I smiled and stood up. "Rika! What a nice surprise."

Okay, I lied. It wasn't really a surprise. When Eriol told me to investigate the case, I've been trying to create this coincidence. When I was working with the police, Rika and I would sometimes have our breakfast here. I've wanted to meet her and snoop around for information.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked. She was smiling. I guess she was pleased to meet me.

"Breakfast! I haven't been here for a while. I missed their pancakes." I lied. "Would you to join me?"

"Sure," Rika smiled and pulled a chair across me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You're looking good as usual." I nodded as a waiter came and delivered my pancakes and coffee. "I heard you're married to Terada three years ago."

Rika went pink, and nodded. "Yes."

"Congratulation." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to your wedding."

"That's okay," Rika shook her head. "I heard about what happened to you after Tsukishiro's death. So, what are you doing now?"

I forked some pancake and shoved them into my mouth. "I worked with SEA one year after Yukito's death." I told her.

Rika smiled faintly. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright, Sakura. I was really worried when you disappear after his death."

"I'm sorry." I said.

A waiter approached our table and delivered Rika's breakfast. We had a quite breakfast for a few minutes. None of us said anything at all. I wasn't sure how to bring up Yukito's death, and I'm sure that Rika was careful not to bring up those matters because it might upset me. It was awkward.

"I met Inspector Matsushita yesterday." I said, trying to break up the silent. "I didn't know that he's an inspector now."

Rika smiled. "Yes, he was promoted after solving a case. It was a week ago."

"Koizumi Kei death?" I guessed.

Rika nodded. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "I heard some rumors in SEA. He was apprehended under SEA a few days before the police decided to take him for assaulting and first degree murder."

Rika squinted. "You're not in charge of that case are you?"

"No." I lied. "I was in charge of other case."

I decided to change the topic when I noticed that Rika was uncomfortable, and talked about the good old days when I was still with the police. Rika excused herself after a call and I decided to drop by the SEA headquarters to kill some times.

"Any progress?" Eriol asked when he saw me on my cubicle.

I frowned. "Which progress are you referring to?"

"Both."

"No progress in any case. I'm still working on them." I reported. "Syaoran haven't had any threat since he went to Hong Kong. I thought it's too quiet, don't you think?"

Eriol shrugged. "Perhaps they were staying low after Koizumi." He suggested.

"Maybe." I said.

"I had a bad feeling about all these." Eriol paused and stared at me. "If you run into anything, please contact me as soon as possible."

**xxx**

"I've told you that it is not necessary." I said.

I've been trying to convince Syaoran that a date was not necessary. We've been arguing on this matter since I walked in his office. So far, it didn't succeed. Syaoran thought that he was the reason why I was so stressed up, since I was guarding him and all that. And he thought that he was responsible for my bad dreams.

"Okay, how about this." Syaoran said. "I should be responsible to take you on a date because I'm your boyfriend. Is that reasonable enough?"

I bit my lower lips to think. "I don't think that's appropriate."

Syaoran sighed. "Why not?"

"I'm working. We should go when I'm off duty." I reasoned.

"Would you like to go when your friend, Tomoyo was on duty, following us around?" He asked. "Because that doesn't make any difference. Your team would still be following us around, I believe."

"See, that's why it's going to be more awkward." I said. "The team's following us. Aren't you embarrassed at all?"

Syaoran stared at me for a couple beat. "No. Not really."

I sighed. "Well, I am."

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,  
_- Like a Star, Corinne Bailey Rae_

In that moment, my head was playing a verse from Corinne Bailey Rae's Like a Star. Probably, my mind couldn't comprehend why is it that we would always end up in an argument when we met.

"Look," he paused, and leaned closer to me. "I don't think you have much choice here, Sakura. If I'm going, you're going too. Aren't you supposed to be following me around?" He said.

The truth is I was investigating Koizumi Kei's and Yukito's death. To this point, I haven't had any information. Except for the detective who was in charge of both Yukito and Koizumi's case was promoted as an inspector. In fact, he was officially promoted exactly one week after Koizumi's case closed. I thought that it was a coincidence, but Eriol convinced me that that is not coincidence. I thought that this might be the source of that bad dream.

I took a deep breath and look into Syaoran's brown eyes. "Alright. Fine." I said. "I may have to follow you around. But, I will not consider this a date."

Syaoran sighed. "You're really stubborn. Have anyone told you that?"

"You've told me that a million times," I mumbled, and rolled my eyes. "You changed your car!" I said, noticing his black Volkswagen Passat.

Syaoran shrugged. "I listened to your advice."

I frowned. "When did you purchase this?"

"I've always have this as my second car." Syaoran said, as he ushered me into his car. Then, he slipped into the driver seat, put the key into the ignition and started the engine. He drove into town, and pulled over a parking lot in a theme park.

"This is your idea of a date?" I said. "A theme park? You're not in high school anymore, Syaoran."

Syaoran smirked. "I don't think you have the right to complain." He said. "You did say that you will not consider this as a date, remember?"

I grunted and followed Syaoran into the theme park (Syaoran paid for my tickets). I shook my head furiously when he stopped. "You are not going in there, Syaoran."

"Why not?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him. I was frowning and my hands were on my hips. "Is this your idea of getting revenge?"

"Why would I do that?" Syaoran asked. He looked amused. "I'm simply enjoying myself. Is that wrong?"

"Syaoran, I am not going in that haunted house." I said, frustrated. "You know how I feel about ghost."

"You're still going. It's in your job description to follow me around, I believe." Syaoran grinned, turned around and walked into the haunted house.

I crossed my arms, stared at him and followed him. "You're evil."

Syaoran pushed away the black curtain at the entrance. "That's not what a girlfriend said to her boyfriend."

"Well, this is not what a boyfriend did to his girlfriend." I replied. "You're stressing me. If I get nightmare after this, I'm blaming you."

I pushed the black curtain, and was now inside the haunted house. It was pitch black. It took me a few second to adjust myself and get used to the dark. Cold wind was blowing. But I guess, that's the air conditioner. I hate haunted house. I hate ghost. I would rather face hundred of bad guys instead of facing this.

"Stop laughing at me," I whispered exasperatedly when I heard him laughing at my sudden grip on his arm. I swallowed to get rid of my fear and hit him playfully on his arm.

"I'm not laughing at you," He said. He was still laughing.

I swear I could see that Syaoran was enjoying this moment. He was smiling and laughing when I closed my eyes and screamed my lung out whenever the ghost popped out from nowhere. Sometimes, I would hide myself behind him.

I turned around when I felt someone tapped my shoulder and saw a ghost with red eyes, sharp teeth and long hair staring at me.

"Boo!"

In an instant, I panicked. I released myself from Syaoran's arm, and punched the ghost in the face. Then, I kicked the ghost in the stomach and the ghost was now lying on the ground.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Syaoran said in alarm and, grabbed me by my shoulder.

I screamed and without thinking, slapped him hard on his face.

The light went on, and I finally calmed down.

"What's going on?" a man asked. I believe he was one of the operators of the haunted house. "Takeru!" He screamed when he saw the ghost lying on the floor.

**xxx**

"I'm sorry." I said to Syaoran. "I freaked out."

"You went berserk." he said. He had an ice pack on his cheek. But that's all. No any other damage done.

"I was really scared." I told him. "I told you I didn't want to go in there."

"I've never saw someone as scared as you, Miss." Takeru said. He sat next to Syaoran after his checkup. His friend was standing next to him. "If everyone acted like you, we would have to quit our job."

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "Are you okay?"

Takeru nodded. His right hand was on his stomach. "Yeah. I'm alright. A few bruise here and there. But, no broken bones." He said.

I sighed in relieved.

"Hey, don't worry." Takeru said, smiling. "At least the doctor gave me two days MC."

"You're not going to press charge on me, are you?"

"No," Takeru laughed. "I won't do that."

Syaoran smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" I asked him.

"Who would have thought you went crazy in there?" Syaoran said. "I thought it was funny."

Syaoran and the guys looked at each other and burst into laugh. For an instant, I thought they went crazy after all that happened. Maybe their head weren't thinking right after all that slapping, kicking and punching from me. We parted our way after all those check up is done. Of course, I have to pay for all medical expenses as it was my fault.

"I feel guilty." I said to Syaoran.

"Don't be." Syaoran said. "It was my fault. I shouldn't drag you into the haunted house in the first place."

"But, I shouldn't hit people like that." I said.

Syaoran smiled. "It was unintended. Don't worry too much about it, Sakura."

My phone beeped. It was Yamazaki.

"I'm not sure if you're in trouble." Yamazaki said.

I looked at Syaoran and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I bumped into your brother when I went out for snacks, and he asked me about you." Yamazaki said. "I told him you're in the hospital. He got worried. He ran off to find you before I could explain anything."

"What?" I nearly screamed. "When did this happen?"

"Five minutes ago." Yamazaki said. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you. But Chiharu thought I should."

I looked around for any sign of my brother and sighed when I didn't see him.

"Okay, don't panic." Yamazaki said. "But, he's behind you."

I flipped off the phone and turned around. My brother, Touya was standing behind me. "Touya!" I said, pulling him away from Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

Touya frowned. "I heard you're in the hospital. I was worried."

"Yes. I'm alright." I assured him. "I wasn't hurt or anything."

"Sakura," Syaoran called behind me. "Is something wrong?"

In an instant, I feel like my blood drained. The last thing I wanted was to let these two meet. Touya have never liked Syaoran when we were in high school. They would always argue about anything when they met.

Touya turned around, and frowned. "You!" Touya said. He was squinting towards Syaoran.

**- End of Chapter 14: Like a Star -**

**Author's Note:** Another completed chapter! This chapter was one of the chapters where I have written, and not satisfied with the story line. So, I have to re-write them a few times. What do you think of this chapter? Please do not hesitate to click the review button. I really need to know what you think. Thank you for those who read and reviewed chapter 13.

**Insert Song:** Taken from Corinne Bailey Rae's Like a Star. A friend introduced the song, and I was smitten right away :)


	15. Shut Up

**Author's Note: **How was your week? I've spend mine trying to figure out plots to my stories. Let me tell you, planning a crime ain't easy. They're complicated and they make you think lots of things, and they make you do research too! =D

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. Neither do the insert song.

**Edited Version: 2 December 2011**

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 15: Shut Up**

* * *

I love my brother.

But he keeps pushing my buttons when it comes to my boyfriend.

Yes, know that he loved me too much. But does he have to be so damn overprotected?

Touya caught me and Syaoran somewhere near the hospital, yesterday. It was like my worst nightmare. When Touya find out I was with Syaoran, he keep staring at him as if he wanted to kill him. If only looks could kill, I'm pretty sure Syaoran was dead by now.

But then, something amazing happened. The two of them start smiling, hugging and chatting like old buddies.

Okay, that is obviously a lie.

Here's what really happened:

xxx

"_Sakura," Syaoran called behind me. "Is something wrong?"_

_In an instant, I my blood drained. The last thing I wanted was to let these two meet. Touya have never liked Syaoran when we were in high school. They would always argue about anything when they met._

_Touya turned around, and frowned. "You!" Touya said. He was squinting towards Syaoran._

_Syaoran flinched when Touya squinted and pointed his finger at him._

"_Touya, pointing is very rude." I told him. My hands were both at my hips._

_Touya put his hand down and stared at Syaoran. The staring continued for another two minute. The situation was awkward. I didn't know what to do or what to say to make them stop whatever they were doing._

"_You're back in Japan." Touya finally said._

"_Yes, I am." Syaoran nodded._

"_I don't expect to find you here." Touya said, frowning a bit. He took a glance toward me and said, "What are you doing with Sakura?"_

"_We're..."_

"_Touya," I yanked my brother away before Syaoran could explain anything him. "I'm working for him. He's my client. So, don't try and pull anything funny, alright?"_

_Touya stared to me and his eyes widened. "You mean, all these time, you've been spending your time with this brat?"_

_I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes, Touya. It's in my job description. I was guarding Syaoran from people who were trying to kill him. And Syaoran is not a brat."_

"_You've never told me that you worked for that brat." _

"_I couldn't tell you anything about this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why? If I did tell you that I was working with him, you would have gone bananas!" I said. I took a deep breath before I continue. "Look, can we postpone this argument at home? I'm still working and people are watching us, Touya."_

**xxx**

That was the gist of what happened. But of course, I didn't tell him that I was dating Syaoran. I'm not trying to start a war between me and my brother or my brother and Syaoran. And oh, to break away from Touya's silly interrogation, I purposely spent my night in SEA. After all, I have all my necessities and a spare cloth stashed in my locker.

_Shut up__  
__Just shut up__  
__Shut up__[3x]__  
__Shut it up, just shut up__  
__Shut up__  
__Just shut up__  
__Shut up__[3x]__  
__Shut it up, just shut up_

_- Shut up, Black Eyed Peas_

But this morning, my phone wouldn't stop ringing. When I check out the caller ID, it was Touya. My mind was playing Black Eyed Peas' Shut up because my phone was driving me crazy and I have to turned it into silent mode.

Naoko looked over me from her desk and said, "Your phone is still vibrating."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Naoko asked.

"Nah."

Eriol walked in the office and stopped when he saw me behind my computer.

"You're early." Eriol commented. "And your phone is ringing."

"I've been trying to avoid my brother." I told them. I was feeling a bit grouchy today. Having to spend my night in the head quarter wasn't that pretty. The bed wasn't comfortable. I keep turning around and find myself wide awake.

"Ah," Eriol said and nodded.

I'm guessing that Eriol knew what happened between my brother and me. Yamazaki probably told him anyway.

"Well, Good luck!" Eriol said before he walked to his office.

Finally, my phone stopped buzzing. Instead, my desk phone rang and I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura, your phone is ringing." Naoko informed.

"It's probably my brother." I said, sighing. I picked it up, and answered with, "Yes, Agent Kinomoto is speaking."

I was wrong. It was the receptionist.

"Who?" I immediately asked when the receptionist informed me that someone was here to see me.

"It's Martin Yang," the lady from the reception told me. "He told me that you know him."

"Alright, I'll be down there." I said. I hung up the phone after I instruct the receptionist lady to usher Martin to the café, and marched towards the elevator.

Martin Yang was sitting on a couch when I arrived. He wore a blue polo shirt and black jeans. His grey hair was combed neatly. He stood up and smiled when he saw me.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "How did you find me here?"

"I remember you telling me that you're from SEA." Martin replied. "I came to thank you and your friend for saving my life."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." I said, smiling. "Did you come all the way from Hong Kong to thank us?"

Martin pointed the chair to sit and chuckled. "Not really. I was investigating a drug dealing case. My informant told me that a transaction is going to occur here. And of course, we are going to work with your police to get this guy."

"You're back to work?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you recovering from that gunshot?"

"Oh, this?" Martin said, pointing to his shoulder. "It wasn't that bad. Besides, I've been working on this case for a few years. I wanted to be there when they put on handcuff on these bastards."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm sure you will be able to catch them. If you need any help, you know where to find me." I said. I fished for my business card inside my jacket and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Martin said. He fished for something from his pocket, reached for his wallet and something fell out. "This is my card." He said, passing me his card.

I took his card, and bend down to pick up whatever it is that fell out from Martin's pocket. It was a flash drive. The plastic casing however was broken and it cracked into two.

"Your flash drive," I said, passing him the item. "The case is broken."

"Thank you," Martin said while picking up the flash drive. "Don't worry about the case. It was broken a few months ago."

"And it still works?" I asked, referring to the flash drive.

"Yes," he nodded as he was adjusting the case. "Sometimes, I wonder if we could slide in anything between the cases. I used to join my youngest son watching Detective Conan, and there was this case where the murderer hides the murder weapon between a keychain."

I frowned. "Did you say you could hide something between the cases?"

"Well," Martin looked at me and laughed nervously. "Yes,"

I bit my lower lips, ignoring the speech from Martin.

Wait. What if Syaoran's flash drive contains was used to conceal something between the cases? But, if it was used to hide something, what could it be? I mean, the flash drive isn't that big. There's not much thing that you could hide in there.

I stood up, and turned to Martin. "I'm sorry Martin, but I've got to go. Something important came up."

**xxx**

I pulled over my Porshe Cayenne Turbo in the parking lot and dashed towards Syaoran's office.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said when she saw me. Her eyebrow rose. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Syaoran?" I asked anxiously.

"In his office," Tomoyo replied with a frown. "What's wrong?"

I ignored her question and marched towards Syaoran's office. I rapped his door, ignoring his secretary and yanked it open when Syaoran answered me with a simple, "Come in."

Syaoran was starting at me with surprise on his face. "Sakura!" He stood up, and walked towards me. "I've been trying to reach you all day and you didn't pick up your phone. Is everything alright?"

I fished my cell from my pocket and check the call log.

Sixty seven missed calls. Forty five missed calls from Touya and the remaining are from Syaoran.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I've been trying to avoid my brother all day."

"What happened? Did you two have a fight or something?" Syaoran asked. His face filled with concern.

"Well, no!" I bit my lips, not knowing how to tell him the truth. "I spend my night in SEA."

"What?" Syaoran and Tomoyo asked in unison.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not ready to face my brother yet. I was hoping that he would calm down a bit more before I could talk to him. You know how crazy he can be." I took a deep breath. "That isn't why I was here. Syaoran, I need to take a look at your father's flash drive."

Syaoran frowned. "Why? What are you planning to do with it?"

"There's something I'd like to confirm." I said.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me."

Syaoran fished his pocket and passed me his flash drive.

I took the flash drive and cracked the plastic casing into two. Cracking them was easy. It was like the casing had been cracked before.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked with panic in his voice.

My instinct was right all along. There was a small piece of paper wrapping up thechip. I took out the chip and started to remove the paper. There was some writing on that paper or numbers to be exact.

"How did you—" Syaoran said as he picked up the paper from me.

"I met with Martin, the guy who was shot in Hong Kong, in SEA. He told me about this technique. Apparently, he was a fan of Detective Conan." I explained. "Does this number mean anything to you?"

Syaoran was frowning. "No."

I blew a sigh.

I was a little disappointed actually. I was hoping that Syaoran know something. It might have been easier to crack this case if we could find out more — like what is the relation between Da Wei and that flash drive.

"Wait," Syaoran muttered. "When my father died, we were told that he rented a bank safe deposit box. And we haven't figure out the combination numbers."

"Are you suggesting that the numbers were the combination numbers to the safe box?" Tomoyo said.

"I'm not sure," Syaoran said, frowning a bit.

"You could try and check it out." I suggested.

**xxx**

So, the three of us (or five, if you include Chiharu and Yamazaki who were tailing us) drove to the Bank of Japan and Syaoran went to the bank deposit safe box while Tomoyo and I waited outside.

After a while, Syaoran walked out holding a stack of files. "You're not going to believe this." Syaoran said. His face was a bit pale.

"Was it really the combination number to the safe deposit box?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, yes." Syaoran replied, handing me those documents. "You should check this out."

I took the files from Syaoran and flipped the papers. "This is the case Yukito and I was working on before he died." I muttered and frowned. "But, why—"

"Look at the next page," Syaoran suggested.

I did what Syaoran said and found a list of police officers complete with their profile. One of the profile attached belong to Matsushita.

"Oh, crap!" I said.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Matsushita is the detective who was investigating Yukito's death." I explained.

"You think he killed Yukito because he found out his secret?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. I was actually lost of words. I didn't know what to think. The new information we obtained really surprised me. I didn't expect any of this.

"I don't get it." Syaoran said. His voice snapped me out of my thought. "Why is my father holding this file? It doesn't make any sense at all, don't you think?"

Syaoran was right. It doesn't make sense. What did his father got to do with this drug dealing case? Just when I think that I may have the answer for this, some other question would arise.

"Whatever it is, I don't think that we should have this discussion here." Tomoyo said. "We should get to somewhere discreet and think this thing through."

"She's right." Syaoran agreed.

Thus, the three of us stepped out of the bank and headed for the Syaoran's black Volkswagen Passat.

A man was leaning on a black Toyota Vios across Syaoran's Volkswagen. He was wearing black hooded shirt and jeans. A black Nike cap was covering his face. He stopped us, and pointed a gun towards us.

"Don't move." The man said. He nodded, and I noticed a few guys were circling us. Based on my observation, there were at least five of them, and they were all armed with a gun.

I turned to Tomoyo and nodded. We were ready to kick this people if they tried to do anything. And we're sure that Yamazaki and Chiharu would come to the rescue.

"We're not here to hurt anyone. No! We didn't want any trouble at all. We're here to send you a message from our boss." The man in black said, grinning a bit.

"Your boss?" Tomoyo said. "Who's your boss?"

"That, young lady, is none of your concern." The man snickered. "We were supposed to tell you to drop whatever you are trying to investigate or you might end up dead."

"Are you threatening us?" Syaoran snapped.

"Threatening?" The man laughed. "No! You're mistaken. We're merely giving you some advice." He said, smiling. He nodded to his friends behind us, and they disappeared.

"Who was that?" Chiharu said as she and Yamazaki approached us. "What do they want?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. Truth to be told, I was still shocked.

**- End of Chapter 15: Shut Up -**

**Author's Note:** Gah! Thing is getting complicated! More secret unfolded and more questions arise. Did you guess who the person behind all this is? Please send me your review by clicking the review button. I really need them.

**Insert Song: ** Taken from Black Eyed Peas' Shut Up. I was debating to use Black Eyed Peas or Simple Plan's Shut Up, and decided to use Black Eyed Peas instead =)


	16. Kissin' U

**Author's Note: **I now declare that I have a new respect for thriller/crime/mystery authors **:D**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura isn't mine. Neither do the insert song.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 16: Kissin' U**

* * *

"Kinomoto Sakura, you are so dead!"

That was the first thing I heard as I parked my car, and headed into SEA headquarters. I turned around and saw my brother, Touya was staring fiercely at me, and Nakuru was behind him. My guess would be that Nakuru went to talk to my brother and pestered him. I've always know that she got some kind of crush on him.

Touya was in his shirt, slacks, and tie. His hair was ruffled – not his usual style. I could tell that he was restless. He must have dropped by headquarter as soon as he got out from work. He had this look in the eyes like he was going to murder me.

I smiled nervously at him and said, "Hi, Touya! What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell is that brat?" Touya asked, as he looked around and scanned for any sight of Li Syaoran.

"He's with Tomoyo." I told him. "I have something that I need to discuss with Eriol, so I asked her to stay with him." I explained.

Touya glanced at Nakuru and she left us alone in the reception.

"Where the hell have you disappeared to?" Touya scolded. There was concern in his tone. "You didn't come home last night and you didn't pick up your phone when I called. Did you know how worried I was?"

I swallowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Thank god, your boss called me and told me that you're alright." Touya said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Eriol did?"

Touya folded his arms across his chest and squinted. "Now, you better start explaining yourself."

"Okay," I paused and took a deep breath. "I was afraid that you might get mad at me, so I spend my night in the headquarters."

"Why on earth would I be mad at you? What did you do?" Touya said. His eyebrow arched. "And you think you could escape me with doing all that?"

"Well, no," I shook my head frantically. I skipped his other question and answered the third. "But I just thought that I could avoid you temporarily."

"I don't care if you think that I'm going berserk or whatever," Touya paused and stared at me for a few second. Then, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Just, don't do it again," he warned.

"Alright."

**xxx**

I marched towards Eriol's office after I resolved my situation with my brother. Of course, I didn't tell him anything about my new relationship with Syaoran. It's not that I didn't want to tell him. It's just that I didn't think that this is the right time.

I stood in front of Eriol's door and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. Then, I let myself in when Eriol signaled me to come in.

Hiiragizawa Eriol stared at me and motioned me to sit across him. "I got an early report from Yamazaki," he said. "What is the deal with those men in black?"

"I'm not really sure." I told him. "It seemed that one of the men was waiting for us. He warned us to drop whatever it is that we were trying to investigate, and disappeared."

Eriol nodded as he was listening.

"But I'm not sure which investigation was he referring to." I said. "I mean, he could have said that to Syaoran to ask him to stop investigating his father's death."

"Probably." Eriol said, stroking his chin. "Or, he could have said that to you, to stop you from investigating Koizumi and Yukito's case." Eriol paused and looked up. "No one know that you're investigating those cases, right?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure no one knew. I know that I was being really careful." I said and stared at Eriol for a couple second.

"What?" Eriol said. "You have something for me?"

I took a deep breath. "I think that we may have some new clues for Da Wei and Yukito's death."

"Da Wei and Yukito?" Eriol repeated. He put his right hand on his chin and frowned. "What do you mean?"

I exhaled and leaned on the chair. "I think that Da Wei's death and Yukito's death is somehow connected, Eriol. Syaoran showed me the files that his father kept in his possession. And there were the drug dealing case that Yukito and I worked on long ago."

"But, that doesn't make any sense." Eriol said. "Tsukishiro died almost three years ago. Da Wei died a few months back. And I don't see anything that could link them together."

"I have a theory."

"What?" Eriol said. His eyebrow arched.

"What if Da Wei was investigating the same thing as Yukito and I did?" I suggested.

"The drug smuggling case? But why would he do that?"

"There are a few possibilities. Maybe Da Wei knows who was involved in Yukito's death. And he found out about it. Then, they murdered Da Wei too."

Eriol squinted. "That's possible. But that's only your assumption, Sakura. We need concrete evidences."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"If that's true, then the Da Wei, Yukito and Koizumi's case might be connected." Eriol said and exhaled. "I think you should dig something out from Syaoran." Eriol suggested. "He might know a thing or two."

**xxx**

Ten minutes after I got out from SEA, I was back to my work – babysitting my client/boyfriend, Li Syaoran. Tomoyo went back home, leaving me and Syaoran. I waited for Syaoran to finish his works and escorted him home.

"You're okay?" I asked. Syaoran was driving and I was driving shotgun.

Syaoran glanced at me and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

I bit my lips and stared at him. "What's on your mind?"

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his neck. "Nothing much," he said while he glanced at me. "Some things got me thinking. You do know that I inherited the law firm after my father passed away, right?"

I studied Syaoran's face, hoping that he would continue what he wanted to say. "Uh-huh." I said and nodded when he didn't say anything.

"And that those attacks started right after I inherited the firm."

I nodded in acknowledge. "Yeah. We did come to that conclusion."

Syaoran took a deep breath. "I believe that my father was murdered." He turned to me, and our eyes met for a beat. "My father death was not an accident. He didn't die from a car accident. Someone sabotage his car."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Syaoran clicked his tongue. "I'm sure the SEA had the same suspicion too."

"Yes, we did." I nodded. "But, your father's death wasn't in SEA jurisdiction. Thus, we can't really further any investigation." I said. "What are you trying to say, Syaoran?"

"What if," Syaoran paused and bit his lips. "What if my father's death was connected to your ex-partner's death?"

I swallowed as I remembered that I had the same conversation with Eriol earlier. "It could be." I told him. I decided not to tell Syaoran that conversation I shared with Eriol. It was after all, an assumption. Not concrete evidence. "But, I just don't see the connection between them. It could be coincidence. You probably think too much about what happen these few days."

Syaoran sighed and combed his hair with his fingers. "You're right," he said. "I probably think too much."

Syaoran pulled his car as we arrived at his house. I patrolled around his house and discussed something with the other agents who were assigned for night shift – something I did almost every day. Then, I went into his house and met him in his living room. Syaoran slumped down on his sofa and stared blankly on the television.

I placed my hand on my hips and stared at him. "You're alright?"

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah."

"Good." I beamed. "Would you like me to turn off the TV for you?"

"No," he shook his head. "Just leave them on." He gave me a look over and raised a brow. "You're going now?"

I replied him with a nod.

Syaoran stood up and pulled me into a kiss. "Why don't you stay here for the night?"

I laughed nervously. "I can't. I promised Touya that I'll be home today."

Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

"Okay," Syaoran said. He pulled me into another kiss and his hand lingered on my waist. When I ran my fingers against his torso, I could hear my head playing Miranda Cosgrove's Kissin U.

So what? I was enjoying the moment. And it's not like the other agents get to peek anything from the camera. Syaoran made it clear that he didn't want any camera installed inside his house. We were only allowed to install cameras in his yards, and any other entrance.

When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you

- Kissin' U, Miranda Cosgrove

Syaoran pulled away and stared at my swollen lips. "I guess, I'll see you tomorrow."

**xxx**

I sighed as I slid on the empty chair and stared on the a la carte menu before me. I decided went home a little bit later to avoid my brother. I was hoping that he was asleep when I got back. And of course, I needed some space to think.

The waitress came over my table and I ordered for grilled salmon sandwiches. Then, I pulled out a small notebook and started scribbling.

Yukito, Da Wei and Koizumi Kei. What are the connections between these three people? Then, I wrote 'Matsushita Takada' on my notebook. He could be the connection. I mean, Koizumi and Yukito's case could easily be connected with Matsushita. But, I'm not sure how Syaoran's father could be connected to any of them.

I closed my notebook abruptly when a boy in his teen slid into the seat beside me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Kinomoto-san?" The boy said.

"Yeah," I raised an eyebrow.

"I got a delivery for you." The boy slid his hand in his bag pack and pulled a small brown envelop.

"What's this?"

"I have no idea," the boy said. "I was told to deliver this to you. That's all."

"How did you find me?" I asked as I peeked into the brown envelop.

The boy stood up and shrugged. "I was waiting for you for a couple days. I was told that you frequent to this diner." He said before he left.

The fact that someone know that I frequent to the diners could only means one thing — I definitely need to change my restaurant visiting patterns. A few things that I've learnt to avoid myself followed are to lose my habits and mix up my routines.

I pulled out a paper from the brown envelop and raised an eyebrow.

_I know that you're investigating Koizumi Kei's death. If you wish to learn more on, meet me at the restaurant where we used to hang out together after solving a case I'll be there every day at ten in the morning. – Rika._

I couldn't help but wonder if the letter was sent by Rika or it was just a trap. Judging from the handwriting style, it was definitely Rika's. But then again, someone could have forged her handwriting.

I stared on my phone when it buzzed. It was from Eriol. "Yes?"

"You need to come back to Li's house." Eriol told me.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"There's been an attack," Eriol briefed.

I flipped my phone, paid for my untouched salmon and rushed out from the diner. I texted my brother and told him that I had an emergency. Then, I slid behind the wheels and drove to Syaoran's house. Ten minutes later I was back to Syaoran's house. I noticed that other agents gathered and marched towards them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It seemed like someone broke into his house to steal something," one of the agents said. "But, Li noticed that something went awry. He lurked around and fought with the intruder."

"Someone broke into his house?" My eyes widened. "What were you guys doing when this happen?"

"Koharu went patrolling the house like she usually did," the agent said. "But she was attacked from behind. We found her unconscious behind the house."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah," the agent nodded. "But Li was injured from fighting the intruder."

"What?" I gasped. I walked away and went into his house, searching for any sign of him frantically for Syaoran. I need to know that he's safe. I found him in his studies with Eriol.

"Sakura," Eriol said as he noticed me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I heard some sound coming from my studies, and I went to check." Syaoran said. "When I walked in, the intruder was rummaging through my drawers. And he attacked me. I defended myself and knocked him unconscious before I informed the other agents."

"Thanks to Li, we have a new badass to interrogate." Eriol said. He turned to Syaoran and nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation to keep this incident out from police."

I raised an eyebrow at Eriol and he smirked. He stared at us and adjusted his glasses. "Li," he called. "Did you have any idea what the intruder may looking for?"

Syaoran nodded his head slowly. "I think he was searching for the investigation files that I got from the bank earlier today."

Eriol made a silent assessment and said, "Do you mind if we take care of the files? I think it might be safer that way. And we might as well inspect what's inside the file and investigate why he wanted the file."

Syaoran turned to me and I nodded, signaling him that he can trust Eriol.

"Alright," Syaoran said. "You promise that I will be the first one to be informed when you learn anything from that file, right?"

"Yes," Eriol nodded before he walked away to brief other agents and left Syaoran to my care.

"Are you alright?" I asked Syaoran. My gaze softened when I noticed that his shoulder was bandaged. "What happened to you?"

Syaoran smiled reassuringly. "I'm alright. It's just a small scratch. Don't worry about it."

I sighed, feeling a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's part of my job, silly! I'm just happy that nothing serious happened. I was shocked when Eriol called me and informed me what happened to you. I mean, it hasn't been long since I left you."

"Well," Syaoran stared at me and smirked. "At least you're going to stay with me tonight."

**- End Of Chapter 16: Kissin' You -**

**Author's Note:** Please send me your review by clicking the review button. I really need them to motivate me writing this.

**Insert Song:** Taken from Miranda Cosgrove's Kissin U.


	17. Smile

**Author's Note: **I wrote chapter 1 to 9 two years ago. Then I continued from chapter 10 after one year break. My brother said that my writing style changed. He told me that I've matured a bit since the last two years. What do you think? Did it change that much?

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and the insert song aren't mine.

_Edited Version: 2 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 17: Smile**

* * *

"Look," Akizuki Nakuru said. She sat down on a chair and leaned forward. "Miura-san, do you realize what situation have you got yourself into?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. "You need to cooperate with us, or we can't help you."

Miura Hajime, the criminal who was caught for breaking and entering, assaulting and attempt robbery in Li Syaoran's house last night chuckled.

"What so funny?" Nakuru asked. There was irritation in her voice.

"You're Detective Akizuki, am I correct?"

"Yes," Nakuru retorted.

"Are you married?" he asked.

"What?"

"I take it as a no, then?" Miura said and laughed. "I have a plan," he said, leaning forward. "Why don't you release me this instance, and then, I'm going to make love to you and we're going to have a night we could never forget..."

Nakuru laughed and tilted her head backwards. Then she stood up and slammed her hand against the table. "Listen to me, scumbag!" Nakuru paused and grabbed the man by her collar. "The only way you're going to get out from here is when you tell us who send you to Li's house, or when you're dead!"

Miura laughed. "Detective, you're really hot when you're angry."

Nakuru widened her eyes and pushed Miura's body to the chair.

"Oh," he said, still laughing. "Have I mentioned it to you that I love it when you play it rough," he commented.

"How's everything?" Eriol asked me.

I turned around and saw Eriol standing beside me. His eyes were focused towards the interrogation room. "Not so great," I commented. "He hasn't spilled anything yet. All he did was teasing Nakuru, and honestly, I think Nakuru is going to murder him in a few minutes."

Eriol chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "That bad?"

"Yes," I nodded. "If I was her, I would have wanted to kill him too."

Eriol nodded and knocked the door to the interrogation room. Then, he talked a bit with Nakuru before Nakuru walked out from the room and cursed something under her breath.

"Whoa," Miura said when Eriol walked into the room. "I'm sorry dude, but I'm not interested in any man. And will never be."

Eriol took a seat across the criminal and smiled. Then, he adjusted his glasses and I noticed his eyes darkened and Miura stiffened. I hated it when Eriol did that. It's like he had turned into someone else. Dark Eriol, or at least that is what so we called him. His eyes indicated that he's serious and not to be mess with.

"What do you want?" Miura asked.

"You know exactly what I want."

"Look," Miura paused and swallowed. "I can't tell you anything, alright. They'll kill me! It doesn't matter that you're trying to hide me away from the police or anything. But, I'll tell you this. They know I'm here. They know that you guys had locked me up in here."

Eriol crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on his chair. "Who are they?"

Miura chuckled. "I'd rather die than tell you anything." He bit his lips and leaned forward when Eriol was silent. "Listen," he paused and cleared his throat. "You better tell Li to drop his investigation on his father's death before they end up killing him too."

Eriol squinted. "Is that a threat?"

"No," Miura leaned on his chair and tapped his finger on the table. "That's an advice," he said and smiled wryly.

"That's very nice of you," Eriol said sarcastically and smiled. "Thank you for your advice."

Miura laughed and shook his head disapprovingly. "You're not taking this seriously."

Eriol shrugged.

"You don't know who you're trying to mess up with, mister," Miura said. "Let me give you another piece of advice."

Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Stop wasting your time." Miura told him. "You won't be able to do anything to them. You can't even touch them."

**xxx**

Eriol had his glasses off when I walked into his office. He leaned on his leather chair and massaged his forehead. After a minute, he took a deep breath and put on his glasses.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," Eriol nodded and motioned me to sit. "I have something for you," he said. He took a file on his desk and slid them across the table. "I've photocopied the investigation file from Syaoran. You might need that to investigate the other case."

I thanked him and went through the file. "Who do you think 'they' are referred to?"

"I don't know, but from my little chat with Miura, I think we are dealing with someone powerful." Eriol leaned forward and I noticed that there were concerns in his eyes. "Careful Sakura," he warned. "We didn't know who we are dealing with."

I nodded. "Well, at least we know now that they didn't know that I was investigating anything."

"Maybe," Eriol shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Eriol," I called out hesitantly. "I need to talk to you about something. It may lead us to another clue on this case."

Eriol raised an eyebrow.

I fished into my pocket and pulled out the paper that Rika delivered to me last night. I told him that I was planning to meet Rika.

Eriol leaned forward and stared at me when he finished reading the note from Rika. "It could be a trap. You know that, right."

I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I'm well aware of that."

"And you still wanted to go and meet your friend?"

"I have to," I told him. "This could be the real thing and she might have a lead or two to help us solve this case, Eriol."

"You're not going to change your mind until I agree, do you?" Eriol asked.

I blinked my eyes and shot him a smile.

"Very well," Eriol said and chuckled. "But promise me that if anything happen, you will inform me as soon as you can."

"Yes sir!"

"And Sakura," he smiled. "Don't try to do anything that would put your life in danger."

"You know that I would never do anything like that," I assured him. I stood up and marched towards the exit.

"Sakura," Eriol called again.

I turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Take a good rest for tonight," Eriol said. "You've been through a lot today."

I smiled. "You too. Good night, Eriol."

**xxx**

I woke up the next morning and grabbed a mug of coffee. Then, I drove to Syaoran's house to check on him. Tomoyo was talking to a few agents as I approached. She turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura," Tomoyo greeted cheerily. She squinted towards me and frowned. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look a bit pale and what's with those dark circle under your eyes?"

I laughed nervously. "Is it obvious?"

Tomoyo nodded.

I sighed. "I guess, I'm just a bit tired with everything that happened yesterday," I explained. "And you know how it is to sleep in the headquarters... I should really propose the management to provide us with better facilities."

Tomoyo laughed. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be resting? Your shift doesn't start until three anyway."

"I need to go somewhere," I told her. "But first, I wanted to check on Syaoran. How is he?"

"He's fine. He told us that he wanted to rest a little bit and started up a bit late today," Tomoyo replied. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Aww, you missed him, did you?"

I laughed at her tease.

"That's right," Tomoyo said. "I was told that Yelan would be back here tomorrow."

"Really?" My eyes widened and I started to feel nervous. "I guess, she must be worried about last night incident."

I excused myself after catching up with my best friend and went into his house. I went into his kitchen and found him there, having some toast and coffee for breakfast. "Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Hello there," Syaoran looked up to me and smiled. "Good morning," he said and marched towards me with his coffee in his hand. He bent down a little bit and kissed me on my forehead. "You're here early."

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," I told him.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and grinned.

My stomach lurched and my head started to feel a bit dizzy. It was driving me crazy. I tiptoed and kissed him on his lips lightly. "And I miss you," I told him. I took a deep breath and kiss him again. "I miss you a lot."

It always amazed me how he always makes me smile whenever he was around. In that moment, I could hear Uncle Cracker's Smile running through my head.

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

- Smile, Uncle Cracker

Syaoran chuckled. He put his coffee mug on the counter and pulled me closer. "Well, if you had stay with me last night, you wouldn't have missed me this much and you could get yourself some sleep instead of working."

"Are you kidding me?" I said playfully. "I'm really positive that I can't sleep a wink when you're around."

Syaoran laughed and pulled me into another kiss.

I sighed and pulled away from him. "I should go," I said. "There are a few other things that I need to deal with."

"Wait," Syaoran said. "Why don't you have breakfast with me first?"

**xxx**

I walked out from Syaoran's after breakfast and went straight to Penguin Park.

You see, Rika and I have never gone to any restaurant as we solved any case. Rika had told me that she enjoyed watching the kids play around the park. Rika told me that she always thought that we were doing something for the kids' future or something like that. So, whenever we solved any case, we would always celebrate it in the park.

I went straight to the slide and glanced on my wristwatch. It was nearly ten.

"You're early,"

I turned around and saw Rika behind me. "Hi," I said to her.

"So, you remember this place," she smiled.

"Of course I remembered," I nodded. "But, why would you said to meet you in a restaurant?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got the letter, and I want to make it as a distraction just in case if the letter fell into someone else's hand," she explained. "I can't be here for long," Rika said, she scanned around the surrounding to make sure no one was there spying on us. She turned her attention to me and bit her lips. "Sakura," she paused. "Why are you investigating this?"

I pursed my lips and took a deep breath.

"I got it," Rika said with a faint smile. "You can't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry," I nodded.

"That's fine. It's always worked that way," Rika said. She took a deep breath and looked at her shoes. "Your assumptions were right. It wasn't a suicide. Koizumi Kei was murdered," she paused and stared at me. "That's what you have in your mind right?"

I held my breath and swallowed. Then I nodded.

Rika rummaged through her bag and pulled out a big brown envelop. "Whatever you were looking for is probably in there," she said. "This is all I can do to help you. Just promise me to be careful, Sakura."

"I owe you," I took the brown envelop from Rika and examine the content. There were a stack of papers in there. "Rika," I called her softly. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "You do know that you could put your life in jeopardy with this, do you?"

Rika chuckled. "I just can't stand it anymore," she said. "There are too much corruptions going on," she paused and sighed. "Sometimes, I questioned myself and I just didn't know what I am fighting for anymore."

**- End of Chapter 17: Smile -**

**Author's Note:** Mmm... There are more clues on the attackers. This chapter is a bit short! I'm sorry! But, please send me some love and review by clicking the review button. I'd really appreciate that.

**Insert Song:** Taken from Uncle Cracker's Smile.


	18. Sometimes

**Author's Note: **It was really fun to read all your comments and speculations on what is going on with the case.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and the insert song aren't mine.

_Edited Version: 3 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 18: Sometimes**

* * *

"Have you checked out yourself in the mirror?" Touya asked when he saw me walking down the stairs. He passed me a mug of coffee as I sat down and leaned on the kitchen counter. His eyes were trained on me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It wasn't that bad."

Okay, so, it was a lot worse before I put on some makeup to cover it all up. You see, I haven't been sleeping properly these few days. I had so much work to settle, and attacks and threats to deal with. I've been relying on caffeine to keep myself fresh and awake within these few days.

Touya took his mug and sat down across me. "You looked like a Panda," he commented.

I took a sip from my mug and waited for the caffeine to kick in. "Thank you," I said and smiled at him. "Panda's cute. So, you're saying that I'm cute, right?" I said, batting my eyelashes just to annoy him.

Touya rolled his eyes. I'm not sure if he was annoyed from my comment or my eyelashes batting. But my point is that my plan to annoy him, worked.

Touya placed his mug on the table and faced me. "I'm worried, Sakura. I've never seen you working on a case like this before," Touya said. "This is all because of that brat, isn't it?"

Here we go again.

I blew a sigh. "Look," I said and turned towards my brother. My gaze met his. "This has nothing to do with Syaoran. I worked for him. He's my client. Why is it so hard for you to accept that?"

"I don't like him," Touya confessed. "I don't like the idea of the two of you spending your times together every day," he said.

Touya had never liked Syaoran. So, this was not breaking news.

I finished up my coffee and wiped my mouth with a napkin. Then, I looked up and stared at Touya. "I don't care if you like him or not. I like him. You can't control whom I spent my time with. I'm all grown up!"

Touya's expression changed. In that moment, I know that I've said something that I probably shouldn't say to him.

Touya narrowed his eyes towards me. "You still like him? After all these years?"

"Yes," I admitted. I bit my lips and looked away. "I love him."

There. I finally said it. I finally told my brother that I love Li Syaoran.

I looked up and caught Touya staring at me. His face was unreadable. Sometimes, I just couldn't understand what my brother is thinking.

"I have to go now," I said, trying to make my escape from the conversation. I know very well what Touya is going to say next. He's going to tell me that Syaoran was a jerk and we're going to have an argument like we usually have.

**xxx**

"Kinomoto-san!"

I turned around when I heard someone called out my name and saw Martin Yang in the reception counter. I smiled politely and walked towards him. "This is a nice surprise," I said. "What are you doing here, Martin?"

"I'm here to see you," he admitted. "I'm going back to Hong Kong this afternoon. I thought I should meet you and say goodbye."

"Oh," I said and nodded. "I take it that your case is all wrapped up?"

Martin sighed. "Not really. It turns out that the information that we got was fake. It seems that they tricked me to get me out from Hong Kong. My guys told me that the real transaction was held there. I guess I missed my chance to catch these guys again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically.

I chatted a bit with Martin before he excused himself. Then, I marched towards my office to study those two files that I obtained yesterday. I began with the files that I obtained from Rika and decided to go through Syaoran's files later on.

Well, I've already seen some of the contents in Syaoran's file the other day. Most of the contents contained the drug dealing investigation that Yukito and I have worked on a few years ago.

I went through the files that I got from Rika and noticed that there were some autopsy reports, pictures and a few papers. Some of them contained Rika's handwriting. I noticed that Rika had highlighted some of the important facts in the document.

"Thank you, Rika!" I mouthed as I went through the reports.

I took the autopsy reports and noticed that there were two sets of them. I lay them on my table side by side and began to compare them. Rika had labeled the reports as original autopsy and altered.

The original report stated that Koizumi Kei cause of death was drug overdose. It seemed that he was drugged before he hung himself.

Wait! That doesn't make any sense. Let me rephrase that.

Koizumi Kei was drugged to death before someone hung him and made the whole thing looks like a suicide.

I closed my files abruptly and pretend to organize some documents on my table when I noticed that someone is heading towards me. I looked up and saw Eriol staring at me.

"You're alive," Eriol commented when he saw me behind my computer.

I chuckled at his remark. Eriol was really worried when I told him that I'm going to meet up with Rika to find some lead on Koizumi Kei's case. "Aren't you glad?"

Eriol smirked and pointed his finger towards his office. "In my office. Five minutes."

I nodded and gathered the files with me before I followed Eriol to his office. I couldn't risk having anyone else in the department to know what I was trying to investigate. After all, I promised Eriol that I would keep it out from the other agents.

I shut the door behind me and noticed that Eriol was making himself some tea. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Tea?"

"No, thank you," I declined.

Eriol took his tea and settled on his chair. He leaned on his chair and motioned me to sit. "Did you learn anything from your friend?" he asked.

I smiled and handed him the files.

"Wow," Eriol said as he went through the documents. "It seems that your friend had helped you a lot with the investigation," he said and looked up. "Can we really trust your friend? Are you sure that she's not trying to distract you from the investigation?"

"I trust her, Eriol."

Eriol nodded. "Alright. But it doesn't hurt to be extra careful."

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'm planning to meet this coroner and confirm the fact on Koizumi Kei's death."

"Sakura," Eriol said as he placed his files on the table. He leaned forward and stared at me. "Maybe it would be better if you take a day off," he paused and shrugged. "You look really terrible."

"I know," I laughed. "That's what everyone told me. I'll be fine, Eriol."

Eriol chuckled. "You need to stop relying on caffeine. You never know what kind of harm it would do to you."

I sighed.

Eriol adjusted his glasses. "Well?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I probably shouldn't. I mean, I have to look after Li and all that."

"I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you take a day off," Eriol said. "Alright," he said a momentarily of silence. "I've made my decision. You're off duty tomorrow. And this is an order."

"What?" My eyes bulged.

"As your superior, I have to look after your welfare," Eriol said. "And I didn't want my agents to put their health in risk. It might as well jeopardize our client's safety and mission."

"What about Li?"

"Don't worry," Eriol said as he reached for some files on his table. "I'll have Yamazaki in your stead."

**xxx**

To tell the truth, I was a bit frustrated when Eriol instructed me to take a day off tomorrow. I feel a bit lost. I wasn't sure what I would do when I wasn't working. If any of those attackers decided to attack me right now, I would be really happy to kick their ass and beat them to pulp, just to release my frustration. In that moment, I could hear m2m's Sometimes playing in my head.

_Sometimes you just feel like sh*t__  
__The tight pants that you have don't fit__  
__Sometimes guys just make you sick__  
__You're looking for something to kick__  
__You feel so lost in this pretty world__  
__That's how it sometimes feels to be a girl  
- Sometimes, m2m_

I showed up in Syaoran's law firm ten minutes before my shift started. My best friend, Tomoyo greeted me with a smile. "I heard that you're off duty tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah..." I said. News travelled really fast in SEA. "It was an order from Eriol."

"Good!" Tomoyo said with a nod.

"Good?"

"You've been showing up like this every day," Tomoyo told me as she looked at me from head to toe. She was concerned about me. "Everyone is worried about you, Sakura. I think Eriol was right to give you an order to rest for a day."

I sighed. Everyone kept telling me that I look like shit. Do I really look that bad?

Tomoyo consulted her wristwatch and turned to me. "You might want to report yourself to Li, right now," she said with a smile. "He's been waiting for you."

"Alright," I nodded. I excused myself and went into Syaoran's office. I knocked his door and waited for his response.

"Hi," Syaoran said when I walked in.

"Hi," I replied and stared at him. Syaoran was organizing some papers and files on his table. "Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I need to pick up my mother from the airport," he told me.

"Right," I said as I remembered my conversation with Tomoyo yesterday. She informed me that Yelan is going back to Tomoeda to check on Syaoran after that attack a couple days ago.

Syaoran gave me a peck on my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's go," he said and dragged me out from his office.

**xxx**

"I remember the last time you spilled your coffee on me," Syaoran said as we were scanning for any sight of Yelan in the arriving hall.

I turned to Syaoran and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, the last time we were on a trip to Hong Kong, you purposely spilled your coffee on my jacket," Syaoran said and raised his eyebrow. "And you took away my jacket and offered to clean it up for me, remember?"

"Wait," I chuckled. "What do you mean I 'purposely' spilled my coffee?" I said with fingers quoting and all that. "It was an accident."

"Yeah, right," Syaoran said. "I know what you're doing back then, sweetheart."

I smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sakura," he said and smirked. "I know back then, you and your friend accidently spilled your coffee on my jacket just to get that flash drive."

I bit my lips. I was unable to reply. I can't really admit or deny.

"You don't have to do all that to get that flash drive, you know," he said and winked. "I would lend it to you if you had asked me nicely. You know that I would do anything for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Would you rob a bank for me?"

"No."

"Would you marry me if I asked you to?" I asked jokingly. I looked up and noticed that Syaoran's expression changed. His eyes darkened. The way he looked at me sent shivers down to my spine.

Okay. That was a bad joke.

"I—" Syaoran said.

"I'm joking," I said quickly and looked away. I was scared to look at him at the moment. My face felt hot from embarrassment. I coughed to get myself out from the awkward situation. "I have a question for you."

"What?"

I cast a glance at him and frowned. "Why do you act like you have forgotten all about me when we met?"

He replied me with a chuckle.

"Well?"

"Well, I was surprised to see you again and you're getting much more prettier." he said with a smile. "And I was afraid that you would know that I still find you irresistible after all these years. And I didn't know what you felt for me back then."

We both shared a gaze for a moment before I looked away and craned my neck to search for his mother.

"There she is," Syaoran said after a few minutes. His finger was pointed towards his mother.

I turned and saw Yelan walked out from the arrival hall. She was having a discussion with a man. I squinted and noticed that it was Judge Ariawase. "Have you always been close with Judge Ariawase?" I asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran nodded. "He's a family friend, my father's best friend, actually. They were really close."

We both marched towards Yelan and Judge Ariawase, and they both nodded at me in acknowledgement. Then, Syaoran changed his greeting with Ariawase before we parted.

**xxx**

Everything else went perfectly normal today – we weren't attack by some lunatic and no threat received. It was a good sign actually. I went straight home after my shift ended and noticed that Touya wasn't home.

I slammed my body against the mattress and straightened my back. I grabbed the files on my side table and decided to go through Syaoran's files. There were some profiles of other policemen, drug dealers and other civilian. Some of the drug dealers were familiar to me. Well, I was the one apprehend them a few years ago when I was working with the police.

My fingers stopped flicking through the papers as my eyes landed on Detective Matsushita's profile. I still haven't figure out if he was indeed responsible for Koizumi Kei's death or Yukito's death. I still haven't had any proof that he had any connections with those cases.

I shut the files and made a mental note to schedule an appointment with the coroner. I decided to tail Matsushita tomorrow, hoping that I could find out something about him. Well, I had my day off tomorrow anyway, and I wasn't really planning to stay home, anyway.

**- End of Chapter 18: Sometimes -**

**Author's Note:** What do you think about this chapter? Please send me some review and critics. ^^

**Insert Song:** Taken from m2m's Sometimes.


	19. Vacation

**Author's Note: **It was really nice reading all reviews and critics. I'll try and fix whatever I could. You guys are the best!

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and the insert song aren't mine.

_Edited Version: 3 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 19: Vacation**

* * *

_Vacation  
Need a little sun to break up__  
__All the frustration and turn it into love__  
__Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gotta do__  
__Because today, it's up to me and you__  
__Temptation coming up to me__  
__A little brief relaxation and I'll be breaking free__  
__Come on and break it break it new and I believe it's gonna start now  
_- Vacation, Vitamin C

I slept until early afternoon. I woke up feeling refreshed. My black eyes disappeared and I look better than these past few days. My head was playing the first few verse of Vitamin C's Vacation. My mind definitely had its own way to tell me that I need to relax a bit. It was then that I realized that my friends were right – I definitely need some rest.

I went downstairs and noticed that Touya wasn't home. He probably left for work. I made myself some toast and opt for orange juice instead of my usual cup of coffee. I was planning to do bit surveillance on Matsushita and drinking coffee would usually increase my visit to the toilet. It's not something that you wanted to do during any surveillance.

I went upstairs and took a long shower. Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in my black t-shirt, denim jacket, jeans and sneakers. I went through my files once again before I exited the house and headed to Matsushita's residence.

I pulled over a few blocks away from Matsushita and noticed that his Mercedes were parked in front his residence. He probably is at home. I took out my Caprese sandwiches which I bought earlier in the deli and decided to have my lunch in the car while waiting for Matsushita to make his move. Then I pulled out my small notebook from my jacket to sort out what I've learn on the case.

The latest information I got was that Koizumi Kei was drugged and murdered. Miura Hajime hinted that we were dealing with someone with someone with power and reputation. I couldn't help but to shiver at the thought of whom we were dealing with.

Twenty minutes later, I turned on my ignition as I noticed that Matsushita exited his residence. He was wearing a pastel blue shirt and a khaki pants. I tailed his Mercedes and reminded myself to keep my distance. He's a cop. If I'm not careful enough, I'll get made.

I catch up with Matsushita's Mercedes as he parked his car in front of a rundown office building. I pulled over my car a couple blocks away, wore my disguise glasses and baseball cap and exited the car. Then I followed Matsushita into the building.

I peeked behind the large glass door and noticed that he stood behind the reception. The building wasn't congested with people. So, it was hard for me to follow him without being notice. I pulled a wallet from my jacket and made my move towards the reception after a few second Matsushita disappeared into the elevator.

"Hi," I said towards the girl behind the reception. She had long black hair and wore thick make up.

She looked up and smiled back. "Hi! How may I help you?"

"I need to know where the man with blue shirt went to. He dropped his wallet on the pavement, and I've been trying to catch up with him to return this," I said, waving the wallet before her.

"Sure," she said without a hint of suspicion. "He went to the seventh floor. I think he's having an appointment with someone from Keisuke and Associate."

I thanked the girl, went towards the elevator and pressed a random number. I rode the elevator up and down (so that the reception girl didn't get suspicious) and exited the establishment. Then, I jogged to my car and decided to wait Matsushita in there. I took out my notebook and wrote 'Keisuke and Associate' on it, just to remind myself to investigate the law firm later on.

Five minutes later, I was still watching men and women of varying age, sex and color enter and exit the building when my phone rang. It was from Syaoran.

"Hi," I said sweetly.

"You didn't tell me you're off work today, If I had known you're off work, I would take you out for a date," he said with a sigh. "I miss you."

I replied him with a giggle. "I miss you too."

"Where are you?"

I bit my lower lip, contemplating whether I should tell him.

"Did you have your lunch?" Syaoran asked after a brief moment of pause.

"Yes," I nodded. My eyes focused on the building.

"Too bad. I was hoping that you could come over and have lunch with me."

I cast a glance towards the clock on the dashboard and noticed that it's five minutes past four. "It's late. And you still haven't had your lunch?"

"I got court and a meeting with client," he explained. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could have late lunch?"

I smiled. "Can't do. I'm in the middle of something."

Syaoran sighed from the other line. "Alright... Come over to my office after you're done with whatever you're doing," he said. "Let's have dinner together. My treat."

"That would be wonderful," I told him. I bit my lip and leaned forward as I saw Matsushita exited the building and walked towards his vehicle. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you later, alright?"

Syaoran groaned. "Alright. Don't keep me waiting."

I flipped off my phone and started my engine as Matsushita slid into the driver seat. A couple second later, there was a really loud, deafening BOOM. I looked up and noticed that Matsushita's Mercedes was on fire.

My eyes widen up. "Shit!" I cursed. My heart raced. "What the hell happened?" I said, and exited my car to get a closer look. The car exploded again and I felt someone pulled my arms and pushed me to the ground to take cover.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up and noticed that a woman in her thirties beside me.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she said angrily. "You don't walk closer to a car when they're on fire. It'll explode."

I watched her numbly as she pulled me away from the scene and dragged me back to my car. After a brief second, I snapped back and take a good look at the woman. She had long red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink top with plugging neckline and an ivory pants. Somehow, she seemed a bit familiar. It's like I've seen her before.

"You have to get out from here," she said after a while. She placed her hand on her waist and frowned. "You're not supposed to be here in the first place."

I took a step back and cleared my throat. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Her expression softened. "Come on," she said as I listened to sirens humming from the distance. "I'll tell you everything, but first, we should get going from here."

**xxx**

I stared at the woman before me as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She dragged me into a café after the explosion and I followed obediently. I didn't usually trust people this easy. But she saved my life and my instinct told me that I could trust her.

We both turned to the television as Matsushita's car explosion was on the news. His Mercedes was damaged badly, but it was reported that he survived in the incident. Apparently, he managed to step out from his car before it exploded. But the impact from the explosion injured him badly.

I can't help but to feel bad for him. I'm relieved that he's alive.

My phone rang and I scanned the caller ID. It was Eriol. I stepped out from the café and flipped my phone to answer.

"Did you watch the news?" Eriol asked as the line connected.

I peeked into the café and noticed that the woman was looking at me. "Yes," I answered. "I'm watching it right now."

"You don't sound surprise," Eriol said after a while. His tone suggested that he suspected something. "Sakura," he sighed. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

I bit my lips and hesitated. "I'll turn in the headquarters and report to you," I told him. "This is not something that we should discuss over the phone, Eriol."

I disconnected and went back to my table. The woman was waiting for me. She sat up straight and waited for me as I slid into my seat. "So," I started. I wasn't sure how should I start the conversation. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

She leaned forward and frowned. "You don't recognize me?"

"No," I shook my head to verify.

The woman bit her smile. "My name's Mizuki Kaho. Does that ring a bell?"

I frowned and pondered. Nope. It doesn't ring any bell.

"I thought you knew," Mizuki mumbled and sighed softly. "I remember watching you tagging along with Tsukishiro, three years ago," she said.

My eyes lit up. I studied her face and noted that her gaze softened. "You know Yukito?"

"Yes," she said with a slow nod. "In fact I met him in Smitten before he died three years ago."

"W-what?" I was taken aback with her statement. The incident from three years ago when I followed Yukito to that bar ran through my head (refer chapter 13 on his death). "What do you mean?"

"I met Tsukishiro in Smitten to give him some information he wanted from me," Mizuki said and licked her lips. "I was Tsukishiro's informant for the drug case he was trying to investigate."

I stared at her. "But, that's impossible. I remember him meeting up with a man," I paused. "Not a woman. So, it couldn't be you."

"Yes, I had to disguise myself when I met him."

I swallowed and leaned forward. "If that's true, why didn't you say anything when he died? Why haven't I seen you giving out any statement to the police?"

"I can't. I promised Tsukishiro that I wouldn't do anything to harm myself if anything should happen to him. I didn't want to risk anything that would ruin his investigation," She examined my face and chuckled. "You don't trust me, don't you?"

"No."

"I thought so," she said, and heave a sigh. Mizuki licked her lips and turned to me. "What if I told you that I have the answers you're looking for, Kinomoto-san?"

I blinked. "What?"

"I could tell you everything that Tsukishiro know before he died."

I stiffened. I couldn't really trust the woman with what she just told me. Not when everything seemed this easy.

Mizuki took a deep breath. "Fine," she nodded softly. "I'll give you the chance to investigate me all you want. When you're done with that, call me," she said, sliding her contact number across the table.

**xxx**

I went straight to the headquarters after a brief meeting with Mizuki and marched towards Eriol's office. I took a deep breath, knocked on the door and let myself in when Eriol said, "Come in."

Eriol gaze fell on me as I stepped into his office. He adjusted his glasses and motioned me to sit. "Speak."

I briefed Eriol everything up till Matsushita's Mercedes exploded and leave out my meeting with Mizuki Kaho. I don't think that it was the right time to inform him anything about that. I didn't want Eriol to worry. After all, I wanted to investigate whether what she told me was real.

Eriol examined me for a brief second. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I was shocked when his car exploded. But I'm alright now," I ensured him. "What about Matsushita? Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be alright for the time being," Eriol said. "The news reported that he's alive. That means, whoever it is that tried to kill him would probably try that again. And the worst part is that we can't do anything to protect him. It's out of our field."

I looked up and my gaze met with Eriol's. "Why do you think they're trying to kill him?"

"They probably saw him as a threat," Eriol said with a shrug. "He could have done something that upset them and they probably wanted to remind the others what they're capable of. There are countless possibilities."

I nodded. My mind was thinking of other possibilities on why anyone wanted to kill him.

"Careful, Sakura," Eriol warned as I stood up and marched towards the exit. "It could have been you today."

**xxx**

Ten minutes later, I showed up in Syaoran's law firm and went straight into his office.

"Hey," Syaoran said. He stood up and smiled when I stepped in.

I marched straight to him and pulled him into a hug. My arms wrapped around his waist, and my head rested on his chest. It took him a full ten second before he wrapped one arms around me. His other hand patted my hair gently.

Eriol's warning before I left his office ran through my head a couple times. The thought that I might die earlier today from car explosion like Matsushita's scares me.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked after a few minutes of silent.

I pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. "Yeah," I nodded. "I'm alright."

Syaoran eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

I didn't want him to worry about me. So, I took a step away from him and smiled. "I miss you so much," I said.

**- End of Chapter 19: Vacation -**

**Author's Note:** Vacation? Yeah right! Mitsushita almost died from the explosion and Mizuki Kaho stepped in as Yukito's informant for that drug dealing case from three years ago. What's next? **Please send me your review, critics and speculation…** **XD**

**Insert Song:** Taken from Vitamin C's Vacation. This one is Pokemon The First Movie version **:D**


	20. Thank You

**Author's Note: **I was having headache trying to sort out this story. With all the investigation and all that... Relating Sakura's case to Syaoran's case. It is hard.

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and the insert song aren't mine.

_Edited Version: 3 December 2011_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 20: Thank You**

* * *

"I got Miura Hajime to talk," Eriol said when I walked into his office that morning.

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a quizzical look. "You got him to talk? How did you do that?"

"I told him that Matsushita's dead and whoever he was working with would probably try to kill him," Eriol shrugged and grinned. "He got scared and finally spilled some helpful information for us."

I smiled. Leave it to Eriol to manipulate the bad guy into giving us information.

"Leo is a bit edgy with the fact that we're keeping Miura in our custody for a week now," he said. "He wanted the team to wrap the case as quickly as possible before other enforcement could interfere with the investigation."

"Hmm," I said. "Are you're planning on letting Miura go anytime soon?"

Eriol laughed and shook his head lightly. "I don't think so. I don't like that guy, but something is telling me that he will be safer here rather than walking freely out there. I don't want a valuable informant, and possible witness to die. Well, at least, not yet."

I nodded. "Do you think that whoever tried to kill Matsushita would want to kill Miura?"

"Of course," he nodded. His expression indicated that he's serious. "They probably thought Miura had told us everything about them. I believe that they would do anything to protect themselves. I wouldn't be surprise that they were planning to do something to Miura. That's why I asked Leo to strengthen the security."

"Hmm, this whole thing is more complicated than I thought," I said, tapping my fingers lightly against my chin. I looked up and said, "So, what did Miura told you during your interrogation?" I paused and squinted. "I bet this is important, considering that you could have told me this information during briefing."

Eriol adjusted his glasses with his fingers and leaned forward. "Miura works directly for Matsushita."

"WHAT?"

"That's why he talked. He got scared at the fact that someone is trying to kill someone he worked for," Eriol said, watching me nodded. "He confessed that Matsushita sent him to steal that file from Li."

"Well, that's possible," I said. "After all, Matsushita's information was in Syaoran's file. He probably wanted to steal that information before we could find anything to link him to Da Wei's death," I paused and bit my lips. "Do you think Matsushita killed Da Wei?"

Eriol shrugged. "Maybe."

"Right..." I stared at Eriol, trying to swallow the information. "But I found it hard to believe that Matsushita is involved in all these. I mean he's nice. He didn't really appear to be someone who would do this sort of thing. What else did you found out from him?"

"Miura told me that Matsushita was trying to stop Li from investigating Da Wei's death because Da Wei found out about Matsushita's involvement in the drug dealing," Eriol said, watching me cautiously. "And I believe that Matsushita is involved in the drug dealing case which you investigated years ago."

"W-what? Eriol, you can't be serious?"

"Miura confirmed my speculation, Sakura," Eriol said.

I swallowed, trying to get rid of a lump in my throat. "So, that's why the investigation was going nowhere," I said, gritting my teeth. "I bet he tempered with our evidence to ruin the case. He got a lot access to do so. We worked in the same station. He probably killed Yukito and the assassin too."

"Sakura," Eriol called softly. "I know that this information might be hard to swallow. But I need you to calm down, and think things rationally..."

"I know what you're going to say," I interjected. "But don't worry. I won't let my personal feelings got in the way in the investigation. I don't want to ruin the investigation. Not when I finally had some clues on really happen years ago."

"Good," Eriol nodded, "because I will immediately pull you out from the investigation if you start to act foolishly."

"I know," I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"And from what Miura told me, Da Wei found out who the mastermind is," Eriol continued. "That means, Matsushita wasn't just trying to save himself. He was also trying to save the mastermind. But what they didn't know was that Da Wei didn't leave us any note about the mastermind."

"Did he tell you who the mastermind is?"

"No," Eriol shook his head. "Miura had never met the mastermind. But he knows that Matsushita works directly under him," he said. "There's more you need to know, Sakura," Eriol announced. "Miura told me a bit about the drug dealing case. It seems that things were a bit more complicated than we thought."

I squinted. "What do you mean?"

Eriol exhaled. "The drug trafficking that you and Tsukishiro been investigating is smuggled from Hong Kong. At least, that's what Miura told me. That means, this case has become a transnational crime."

I gasped. "And you think Miura is telling the truth?"

"Yes," Eriol said firmly. "Let's not forget that Da Wei had his car accident in Hong Kong. He was investigating the same case that you and Tsukishiro did. Da Wei probably found out about the smuggling. That's why he was murdered." Eriol paused and studied my face. "And I believe that Syaoran visit Hong Kong a few months ago was to investigate his father's death. That's why you have to find out what did Li know about this."

**xxx**

"Sakura?"

I looked up and noticed that Tomoyo was staring at me. Her eyes showed concern. I blinked my eyes a few times and realized that I was standing outside the courtroom. The case that Syaoran been handling had been adjourned and most people had walked out from the room. Syaoran was still inside the courtroom, discussing something with his client.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

I nodded and smiled towards her. "Yes. I'm alright."

Tomoyo took my hand in hers and stared at me. "Sakura," she said and paused to lick her lips. "I have a feeling that you've been up to something. There's something that you're hiding from me."

I blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know very what I am talking about," Tomoyo said and squinted. "What are you working on, Sakura?"

I stared at my shoes for a couple second and looked up. "Nothing," I smiled in assuring. I can't bring myself to tell Tomoyo what's going on, what I've been doing or what have been troubling me. It's upsetting when you can't share whatever has been troubling your mind with your best friend.

"Alright," Tomoyo swallowed and nodded. "I understand that you can't tell me everything. But if you ever need any help, you can always talk to me, you know that right?"

_Kurayami mayou toki mo (Even in times that I was lost in darkness)_

_Itsumo soba ni kimi ga ita kara (You were always beside me)_

_Yuuki ga afureta no wa (The reason why I was flowing with courage)_

_Itsumo soba ni kimi ga ita kara (Was because you were always beside me)_

- Thank You, AAA

I bit my lips, unable to utter anything else. I was thankful to have Tomoyo as my friend and sidekick. My head was playing the first verse of AAA's Thank You. Working on something without telling her anything was really hard. In that moment, I understood what Yukito might have feel when he had to investigate the drug dealing case without telling me anything. He might have suffered a lot from it.

"Thank you, Tomoyo," I said, smiling.

A couple minutes later, Syaoran marched towards us with a smile on his face.

"I guess, my shift has ended," Tomoyo said and winked to me. "Have fun, lovebirds."

Syaoran and I parted with Tomoyo and escorted Syaoran back to his residence. I checked the rear mirror and noticed that Syaoran was reading a few case file in the back seat. He looked up and our gaze met for a few second before I return my concentration on the road.

"What?" Syaoran said, smiling towards me.

"Nothing," I said abruptly.

"There's obviously something." Syaoran raised his eyebrow and leaned forward. "I've known you for a really long time. That looks tell me that you have something you wanted to say to me. What is it?"

I pursed my lips into a thin line, debating whether this is the right time to talk to him about the case. "I need to ask you a few things," I told him. I decided that it is now or I probably wouldn't get another chance.

"Sure," he nodded.

"But not here. I don't think it's appropriate to have a conversation while I'm driving," I told him. "Is it possible if we went somewhere else to talk?"

**xxx**

Syaoran and I went to a café not far away from his residence. We took the booth far from the other customers because I didn't want anyone to eavesdrop to our conversation.

I caught Syaoran watching me cautiously and smiled to him.

"And, what do you want to talk to me about?" Syaoran said as the waiter took our order and left. "I reckon it must be important."

I took a deep breath. "It's about your father," I said carefully, watching him raising an eyebrow quizzically to me. "What do you know about his accident?"

Syaoran studied my face for a bit and leaned on his chair. He rapped his fingers softly on the table and smiled faintly. "You've been investigating my father's death," he stated.

"Yes," I nodded. No point in denying it now.

"And what did you found out?"

I grimaced when my question was replied with another question. "Nothing much," I told him. "That's why I need to ask you a few things. There are a few things that I don't understand."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Do you know why anyone would want to kill him?" I asked, taking his silent as my cue to ask him.

"You think he's murdered?"

I smiled. "Stop answering my question with another question, Syaoran."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I thought that SEA didn't think that my father was murdered."

"We have our suspicion," I said. I watched the waiter placed our drinks to our table and turned to Syaoran. "This is a bit complicated," I said with a sigh. I wasn't sure how to explain anything to him.

Syaoran chewed his bottom lips and leaned forward. "I have a proposal," he said.

I raised a brow. "What proposal?"

"You tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I know."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura," he said softly. "I know very well what you've been investigating. Probably not everything, but I catch some gist of it. I've known you for years, remember?"

I looked up, and studied his face. "What did you found out?"

"You know something about Matsushita, don't you?" he guessed. "I remember you came over to my office the day that he was involved in that terrible explosion. You seemed anxious."

Syaoran know me really well. He would always find out when there's something wrong with me. But at this point, I couldn't help but to think that my skill in masking my emotion is getting rustic.

"You're right," I admitted. "I do know something about Matsushita."

"And?"

"Why don't you let me ask you a few question first, and I'll answer yours?" I suggested.

"And how do I know that I could trust you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you trust me? Besides, I think it's better to figure this out together," I said.

I thought that it would be alright to share some information with Syaoran. After all, Eriol wanted me to keep this case out from the other agents. But, my guts told me that it would be alright to tell Syaoran Besides, he's not part of the agency and this case is related to him.

Syaoran studied my face and nodded. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Do you know why anyone would want to kill him?" I asked again.

Syaoran took a sip from his drinks and turned to me. "My father found out about drug smuggling from Hong Kong to Japan. I think he was killed because of that."

"Your last visit to Hong Kong, was it because you were trying to investigate your father's death?"

"It's my turn to ask, sweetheart," Syaoran said, smiling. "How did Matsushita connected with my father's death?"

"Your file," I replied. "My guess would be that your father found out something that he and his people did. Apparently, Matsushita was involved in that drug smuggling that you mentioned earlier."

"Yes," Syaoran said suddenly. "To that question you asked earlier. Yes, I did visit Hong Kong because I was trying to find out what happen to my father. Sakura," he paused and I noticed that his expression tensed a bit. "I was right when I suspected that my father's death was connected to your ex-partner murder, right?"

"It wasn't definite," I said. "But we have that suspicion. The only thing that we could relate to your father and Yukito's death was that your father investigated the same drug dealing case."

"It's your turn to ask," Syaoran said after a few moment of silent between us.

"This is ridiculous," I said sighing.

"What is?"

I looked up to him and rubbed my hand on my neck. "I can't believe that we know so little. It's ridiculous," I bit my lips and stared at him. "We need to go."

"What?" Syaoran questioned. "Why?"

"I need to find these answers," I told him. "And if you wanted to find out more about everything I know, you should come with me."

**- End of Chapter 20: Thank You -**

**Author's Note:** It's about time that those two started to share their thought. And I couldn't believe that they know so little about everything. LOL I need to reread the story every time I start up a new chapter, it's confusing... **Please send me your review, critics and speculation…** **XD**

**Insert Song:** Taken from AAA's Thank You. This is the second Japanese insert song.


	21. Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note: **Reconstruction period is over. I'm back to this story, and excited to tell you that I finally figure out how to link them all together! I edited the first few chapters to make everything more... believable. You could check them out if you wanted to. Hope you will enjoy this chapter, and don't miss out for any clues on the mastermind! **R&R**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura and the insert song aren't mine.

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 21: Two Is Better Than One**

* * *

"Why are we in your place?" Syaoran said with his eyes roamed all over the living room. He took a frame from a table and studied the picture. "I haven't seen your father for a long time. How is he?"

"He's fine. He's in an excavation expedition in India," I ignored his first question and replied the second. I watched him roaming over the room and sighed. "Stop wondering around, Syaoran. We're here to figure out the case together. Come here with me."

"Sakura," Syaoran called out.

I turned to him and caught him grinning mischievously at me. I suck some air, and gritted my teeth in an attempt to suppress my annoyance, knowing exactly what he is going to say next.

"Why did you drag me to your room?" He asked. He inched closer to me with that mischievous smile intact, and brushed his hand on my hair. "Did you have something else planned other than figuring out the case?"

I felt his fingers brushing my neck and it sent shivers down to my spine.

"Stop it, Syaoran," I pushed his hand from me and laughed, trying to hold back my nervousness.

Okay, so I took Syaoran back to my place because I wanted him to look at a few documents, files and information that I got from all my investigations on this case. I figure out that maybe he could throw in some opinion and we could figure out everything together. After all, two is always better than one.

_So maybe it's true  
__That I can't live without you  
__And maybe two is better than one  
__But there's so much time  
__To figure out the rest of my life  
__And you've already got me coming undone  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_- Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift, Two Is Better Than One

In an instant, I could hear Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift's Two is Better Than One.

Oh crap! Someone, please make this song stop. I can't afford to have this song stuck in my head right now. Don't you just hate it when you said a sentence, and that sentence would immediately remind you to a song?

"We're here for something important, Syaoran." I marched towards my worktable, plugged on my laptop and took out a few documents. "Please don't forget that."

Syaoran replied me with a shrug. "I did tell you that I couldn't focus when you're around, didn't I?" He inched closer to me, and pulled me closer to kiss me on my lips. "And we are alone." He kissed me again

Oh boy! I think I'm starting to lose my focus too. I can't really think straight when his kisses trailed to my earlobe, down to my neck and...

"I want you, Sakura," he whispered huskily.

I breathed. "Syaoran, we have some other important thing to discuss."

He pulled me closer to him, kissed me and I took a _really_ deep breath and swallowed.

"Isn't that just an excuse?" Syaoran pulled away and stared at me. His eyes darkened with uh, desire. "Don't you want this?"

It would be a lie to say that I didn't want this. I want him more than he could possibly imagine. I've spent most of my time to be around him within this few months, and it drives me crazy. The only thing that prevented me from jumping onto him was that Yamazaki team was observing us five to ten meters away.

We're alone now, and I'm sure the team wouldn't be able to see whatever we are doing in my house. But, this is not the right time for all this.

I bit my lips, trying my best not to sway along with him and my emotion. "I don't think that this is the right time. Touya might be back anytime soon," I told him.

"Your brother," he groaned.

I stared at him awkwardly and shuffled myself away from him. "Yes," I nodded. "And we still have to figure out and try to find any connection on your father's and my partner's murder."

Syaoran looked away from me and cleared his throat. "You're right."

I walked towards my towards my desks and handed Syaoran a few documents without making an eye contact.

"What do you have here?"

"Just a few documents of what I have for this investigation."

Syaoran nodded. He studied a file — the one that used to be in his father's possession. It was a copy, actually. Eriol gave me a copy of the file to help me with the investigation.

"You think one of the cops in here was involved?" He was referring to a few profiles of police which is attached with the file.

"Probably," I replied. "I make a quick background check on everyone. Some of them turned ex-cop now. They all were famous for their bad records — DUI, bribe, sex crime and every other crime we could think of."

Syaoran tossed the file on his side and second file. He stopped for a while and raised a brow at me. "You've been investigating my family members?"

"Well, not really," I shook my head. "That was just a reference for us to learn more about people you hang out with so that we didn't confuse them as your attackers and such."

"Have you ever suspected that one of my family members or friends was involved in this attack?"

I bit my lips, contemplating. "I don't think that they're involved in any case. SEA didn't think that they have any motive to attack you. None of your family members or friends fit the profile as your attackers."

Syaoran tossed the file to his side and continued with the third file — the one that I got from Rika. He browsed through the file in silence in a full five minutes and looked up at me with a frown. "Where did you get this?"

"I had a friend," I told him briefly.

He turned his attention to the file and then back at me. "Koizumi Kei? Isn't he's the one that attempted to kill me a few months ago?"

I nodded.

"So, he was murdered too?" Syaoran said, disgusted. "What kind of psycho are we dealing with?"

I shrugged. "That's what we're going to find out." I pulled my laptop forward and clicked a file, displaying a correlation chart.

Syaoran chuckled and looked at me with a smile. "You made a correlation chart?"

"Yeah," I admitted shyly. "It would make it easier to understand and relating everyone in this case."

Syaoran nodded and studied the chart.

Okay, so, let me tell you a bit about the correlation chart of the criminal. There's the mastermind, followed by Matsushita, and Koizumi Kei, Miura Hajime and that guy that killed Yukito, Kondo Akira.

Then, there's the victim — Tsukishiro Yukito and Da Wei, Syaoran's father. The two ways to relate them are the drug smuggling case from three years ago and Matsushita. Unfortunately, Matsushita was battling for his life in the hospital when his car exploded a few days ago.

And there's Mizuki Kaho who claimed that she's the informant for Yukito three years ago. I haven't jotted down her name in the correlation chart though. I wasn't sure how is she related to the case, and I still can't trust her for what she said.

"So," I said to Syaoran. "It's your turn to show me what you know."

"Alright," Syaoran said. He stood up straight, and stared at the floor. "Do you remember that I told you about my father's death? That someone tampered with his car?"

I nodded slowly.

"I met Chris Chen a few weeks before I found out that someone wanted me dead. Chen worked with police in Hong Kong. He was the one who told me that my father death was not an accident."

"And you believed him?"

"He was a dear friend of my father. He showed me every proof he had. Police reports, photographs," Syaoran paused and breathed. "I believe him. He told me that he found out my father was murdered for investigating something."

"The drug smuggling."

"Yes," Syaoran nodded. "My father found out who was the mastermind behind that smuggling case. That's why he was murdered. Or at least, that is what Chen and I believe. Chen went back and forth between Japan and Hong Kong every week to investigate the case, everything. Then one night, he called me from Hong Kong and he told me that he found out who murdered my father. He was going to tell me everything once he gets back to Tomoeda. But, I found out that he was murdered. And I'm back to nothing," Syaoran said and sighed.

I scooted over next to him and my gaze fell on him. "I'm sorry," I said slowly.

"I've been trying to investigate everything by myself," Syaoran continued. "I've been trying to find out who my father frequent contact person are before he died— all his contacts before he died were his clients, and friends from works. I couldn't find anyone suspicious."

"That is when they started to attack you," I guessed wildly.

Syaoran nodded to confirm. "I have to stay low for a while after that. I didn't want my mother to worry about me. That's one of the reasons why I accept her proposal to have SEA send their people to protect me," he turned to me and sighed. "My mother had been through a lot after my father's death."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stayed by his side in silence, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"I went back to Hong Kong and met Meiling because I wanted her to keep her eyes on the drug dealing activities there. I figured out that it's best to keep my eyes on drug transaction between Hong Kong and Japan as that was one of the connections to my father's death. But, there wasn't much that Meiling could help me with. Investigating was too risky, and we couldn't find anyone that we could really trust," he explained. "But, she called me a few days ago, and told me that she got an information that there was a drug transaction occurred in Hong Kong."

I frowned. "When was that?"

"The same day that Miura broke into my house," Syaoran said briefly.

I chewed my lips as I remember something important. I remember someone mentioning about a drug transaction that occurred in Hong Kong a few days ago, but I wasn't sure who.

"Sakura," Syaoran called out. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just remembered something."

Syaoran frowned. "What is it?"

I fished out for something in my jacket and pulled out a contact card.

"Martin Yang?" Syaoran read out loud. "Who's Martin Yang?"

I turned to Syaoran. "He's the cop that we helped in Victoria Harbor when we're in Hong Kong. Do you remember him?"

Syaoran nodded. "I remember that he was the one that inspired you to figure out how to crack my father's flash drive."

"Yes," I said. "I met him a few days ago. He wanted to bid me farewell. He told me that he was here to investigate a drug dealing case, but, he was tricked. The real transaction happened in Hong Kong."

Syaoran looked at me with puzzle. "You think that the transaction that Meiling found out is the same transaction that Martin is trying to investigate?"

"Could be," I replied. I pulled out my phone and dialed Martin Yang's number.

No one is picking up.

"He's not picking up," I announced to Syaoran.

"Maybe you should try again later?"

**xxx**

Syaoran and I shared a few other information, theories and speculation on everything we knew.

Okay, maybe not everything. I still haven't told Syaoran anything about Mizuki Kaho — the woman that claimed to be Yukito's informant three years ago.

Then, I sent Syaoran home before Touya went back home. I didn't want Touya to meet Syaoran, and risk myself for getting into another argument with my brother.

Then, I went back home and went back to my files. I organized the information that I learned from Syaoran and pondered for a moment. I checked my emails and received a few phone calls from my informant — which are mostly friends and ex-convict that owe me a thing or two. They reported to me their investigation on Mizuki Kaho.

According to my investigation, Mizuki Kaho worked as a freelance reporter three years ago. She was famous with reporting news and mostly scandals on politician and famous people. Apparently, she disappeared from the journalism world three years ago when Yukito died. There are a few reports on her retirement. Some of them reported that she was threatened by some politician to give up her work. Some reported that she went retired because she got married and pregnant.

I dressed up in clean shirt and jeans and went straight to SEA headquarters. I went to Eriol's office, knocked the door and let myself in.

"Yes?" Eriol said, and motioned me to sit down.

I reported to Eriol everything that I learned from Syaoran, and what we have figured out so far.

"So, you decided to share your information with him?"

"I don't see why not. This case is related to him too."

Eriol nodded. "I trust your judgment on this."

"Thank you," I muttered. I bit my lips for a while, contemplating. "Eriol," I called out.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of Mizuki Kaho?"

**- End of Chapter 21: Two is Better Than One -**

**Author's Note:** I would have write longer, but I didn't want my readers to swallow too much information within this chapter... **So, please send me your review, critics and speculation…** **XD Can you guess the mastermind?**

**Insert Song:** Taken from Boys Like Girls' and Taylor Swift's Two is Better Than One. Randomly picked.


	22. Sweetest Sin

_Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. And I gotta warn you that this chapter is a bit short. But, I'll make it up in later chapters, I hope._

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 22: Sweetest Sin**

* * *

"Have you heard of Mizuki Kaho?"

"Mizuki Kaho?" Eriol raised a brow, contemplating. "No," he said after a while. "I don't think I've heard of her before. Is this matter related to any of your investigations?"

"Probably," I said and leaned forward. "Do you remember a few days ago when Matsushita's Mercedes exploded?"

Eriol watched me cautiously, and nodded slowly. "Yes."

I took a deep breath. "There's something I'm not telling you, Eriol," I began. Then, I started to brief him on how I met Mizuki, and what Mizuki had told me about three years ago. And, I told him what I found out about Mizuki on my investigation.

Eriol tapped his fingers softly against his table as I finished my story. His expression was unreadable. "You're saying that you wanted to meet this woman and gained some information from her?"

I nodded.

"You believe her?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I could trust her. She seemed to have lots of information that I needed from three years ago."

Eriol nodded slowly. "Don't you think it's strange that she showed up just in time to save you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe this woman is a lot more than who she said she is," Eriol suggested. "Careful, Sakura. We can't afford to mess up anything. Not when we knew that whoever is responsible for all this aren't hesitate to kill."

"I know," I concurred. "That's why I'm asking your permission to meet Mizuki. I want to know what really is going on. I think we need to solve this case as soon as possible before a lot more life will be in danger."

Eriol stared at me for a brief second and nodded. "Alright. I'll give a green light. I don't think that you're going to refrain yourself from meeting her with or without my approval anyway."

"That's not true," I mumbled.

"On two conditions," Eriol continued. "You mustn't tell Li anything about Mizuki. At least not yet. We weren't sure what she really knew and I didn't want to put our client life in danger."

I nodded in understanding. I agree with him on that part. "And the second condition?"

Eriol reached for something in his drawer. Then, he slid a silver wristwatch across the table. "Wear this."

I eyed the wristwatch suspiciously and lifted it up into my hand to get a closer look. "What is this for?"

"Safety," Eriol said. "The wristwatch is equipped with GPS system. I would know where to find you if anything go wrong."

**xxx**

The next morning, I went to Syaoran's office. Syaoran texted me last night and suggested that we should have breakfast together. And I agreed. I met up with Tomoyo on her shift and exchanged our usual greetings.

"There's a new gossips spreading around SEA," Tomoyo said, and twirled to face me.

"What gossip?"

Tomoyo smiled. "That you invited Li to your house."

Oh, yeah... I figured that this news would spread sooner or later. I mean, Yamazaki, Chiharu and the rest of the back up team was tailing us. I bet they started to spread this news.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked. Her smile widened.

I chuckled, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. "Nothing," I said to her.

"Nothing?" Tomoyo raised a brow. "Oh, come on, Sakura. Aren't you going to let me hear out some details? Did you finally realize that you couldn't resist his charm and decided to jump on him?"

I laughed nervously at her questions.

"We're both adults. You can tell me these things. Don't tell me that nothing happens between you two. That's an obvious lie," Tomoyo said. She squinted towards me and smiled, "Is he good?"

I gasped. "Tomoyo!"

I took Syaoran to my house yesterday so that we could get some privacy. But, not in the way that Tomoyo or any other agents think of. I took him to my place because I didn't want the others to eavesdrop to our discussion. And my house is one of the safest places I knew.

But, I couldn't say that there's nothing happened between us. I mean, we kissed, and he tried to seduce me until I ruined the mood with mentioning my brother.

Okay, so, maybe I do know that something like kissing and touching would occur when I took him to my place. But, that was not the right time to do all that stuff. After all, we got something much more important to discuss. We need to find out who wanted to kill him and find out what are the connections between his father's and Yukito's death, and his attacker.

I wonder what would happen if I didn't stop him.

Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like I'm seeing you...  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and I...

I swallowed when my head start playing Jessica Simpson's Sweetest Sin. It was like... my head was trying to tell me what is going to happen if I didn't stop him. And that song is going to drive me crazy.

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin.  
- Jessica Simpson, Sweetest Sin

I need to stop these songs playing in my head before I go crazy. It still amazed me on how my head could pick up any random song to play in my head. And seriously, why Jessica Simpson's Sweetest Sin? Why?

"Sakura?"

I turned around and watched Syaoran standing a few feet away from me.

"You're here," Syaoran said with a smile. He marched towards me, slid his hand around my waist and gave me a peck on my forehead. "What are you girls discussing about?" he asked. He looked at Tomoyo and back at me.

"Tomoyo wanted to know what we were doing at my place," I told him.

"Oh," Syaoran muttered. He turned to Tomoyo and grinned. "Good luck, Daidouji. I don't think that any of us would share that piece of information."

**xxx**

I went straight to the headquarters after breakfast with Syaoran. Balancing my life as an agent and a girlfriend is a bit tiring. But, I get to spend a bit more time with Syaoran. So, I can't complain much.

I looked up when Eriol rapped his knuckles against my table. I gave him a look over and raised a brow.

"In my office," Eriol instructed. "Now."

I nodded, gathered my files, and went to his office. I knocked on his door and went in when he told me to come in.

"I have something interesting that I would like to show you," Eriol said as I walked in. "Sit down."

I sat down and turned to Eriol, anticipating for what he's about to tell me.

"Do you remember when I voiced that it's strange that Mizuki showed up just in time to save you?"

"Yes," I eyed Eriol cautiously, waiting for him to continue.

"I did my own investigation on Mizuki Kaho after you told me about her," he began. "There's not much useful news about this woman. Most of what I found out about her was exactly like you told me." Eriol typed something on his keyboard and turned his monitor towards me. "Then, I found this. The surveillance tape on Matsushita's explosion."

I turned to the monitor when Eriol pressed the play button.

I squinted when I saw a woman with black jeans and black shirt shuffled suspiciously towards Matsushita's Mercedes.

"That's Mizuki," I told Eriol as I finally recognize that suspicious man. The outfit that he was wearing was the same outfit that Mizuki wore on the day. "But, what on earth is she doing?"

"You're about to find that out soon," Eriol replied.

I paid my attention back to the monitor and watched Mizuki crept suspiciously around Matsushita's Mercedes. She bent down for a bit, took put a device from her jacket, and watched her surrounding before she placed the device on Matsushita's Mercedes.

"Oh my god!" I turned to Eriol. "Did Mizuki plant something on Matsushita's vehicle?"

Eriol nodded. "And I believe that whatever she planted was the cause of the explosion. It's a bomb, Sakura."

**- End of Chapter 22: Sweetest Sin –**

* * *

_Ah~ More twist! What do you think of it? I'm going to solve the puzzle after this. Hopefully, we'll be able to find out who the mastermind behind everything. Don't forget to review!_


	23. Everything

_Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. This chapter is slightly longer chapter than previous one. I did say that I'm going to make up for the last chapter **:D** Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 23: Everything**

* * *

Kaho Mizuki sat right in front of me. She was wearing a baby pink pencil skirt, and an off white blouse with the top left unbuttoned, showing her cleavage. She took the paper cup on the table and took a sip from her hot coffee. Then, she stared at me.

"So," Mizuki said, breaking up the silence between us. She leaned forward, and a wan smile curved on her lips. "I see that you decided not to trust me."

I smiled back.

Eriol showed me a surveillance tape of Matsushita's Mercedes explosion yesterday morning. Apparently, Eriol gets suspicious of Mizuki presence during the explosion and decided to do a bit investigation on his own. He managed to get a surveillance tape from that rundown office building that pointed out that Mizuki was involved in the explosion.

Then, Eriol had instructed the team to bring in Mizuki for questioning with that video tape as evidence. Eriol figured that it's better for the team to take in Mizuki before the police did. Things could get much more complicated if the police get to Mizuki first. They might kill her when they found out that she was the one who bombed Matsushita's vehicle. Besides, we need to solve the case, and Mizuki seems to have the answer to a lot of things. And last evening, the team made apprehend towards Mizuki.

"I saved your life. And this is how you repay me? By taking me into custody for something that I'm not sure of," Mizuki leaned back on her seat and exhaled. "You could at least tell me why I'm here."

"You know very well why you're here."

Mizuki replied me with a shrug. "I don't."

I stared at Mizuki for a full two minutes, scrutinizing her movement and expression. "I did a background check on you, Mizuki" I paused deliberately, adding in suspense in the atmosphere. "But, there's not much I could find about you. It seems that I couldn't find any information about you after you disappeared from the journalism world three years ago. Why?"

Mizuki took a deep breath. "Tsukishiro was worried that they were going to kill me when they know how much I know about the drug smuggling case. And I know too much about the case," she told me. "So, I promised Tsukishiro that I would hide myself if anything should happen to him. And that's what I did. I went to London to pursue my study, and keep my head down. I went back to Tomoeda five months ago."

"And why were you at the scene when Matsushita's Mercedes exploded?"

"It was a coincidence," Mizuki answered with a shrug.

"Mizuki-san, I have evidence that showed that you were the one who planted the bomb on Matsushita's vehicle," I leaned forward and took a deep breath. Then, I got up from my seat, took a remote control, and pressed the play button. A short second later, the surveillance video from last morning showed up on the screen.

Mizuki watched the surveillance video in silence, and turned to me when it stopped. "I see that you found the surveillance tape."

"Why did you planted a bomb and tried to kill Matsushita?"

Mizuki stared at me for a few seconds and grin formed at the corner of her lips. "Why wouldn't anyone want him dead? That man was lucky to survive that explosion. Matsushita had killed lots of innocent people and he deserves to die after all he did."

"That doesn't mean that you have the right to kill him."

"Of course I have the right," Mizuki retorted. She planted a deadly glare towards me and snickered. "He killed my fiancé!"

I stared at Mizuki as the new information registered into my head. "Your fiancé?"

Mizuki closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "Yes, I used to have a fiancé. His name is Tachibana. He owned a small shipping company. And one day, he found out about some suspicious shipping from Hong Kong. It turns out that they're smuggling drugs with his company. He found out that a few of his men and Matsushita was involved. His men panicked when Tachibana talked into turning themselves to the police. Those idiots talked to Matsushita and Matsushita killed them all in a warehouse fire four years ago."

"How do you know that it was Matsushita that killed him?"

"His mother handed me his journal a few days after he died. There was a sealed letter addressed to me. Tachibana told me everything in the letter. I was a really famous reporter back then. So, Tachibana wanted me to use the letter and expose the matter to public. But a few days before the news went public; my editor told me that there will be no report on the matter. Apparently, someone threatened to harm his family if the news goes public. It seems that there's A few days later, I was suspended from work. I quit my job, and start to go freelance. I was determined to do my own investigation and find anyone I could trust with this matter. And that's when I met Tsukishiro."

I frowned at the mention of Tsukishiro's name. "That's when you started to give information to Tsukishiro?"

Mizuki nodded. "I found out that Tsukishiro and you were investigating the drug smuggling case. I approached him, and told him everything I knew. That's when we started to work on the case together. Tsukishiro had access to lots of sources. Things were going smoothly for us. We almost found out who Matsushita was working for before they murder Tsukishiro."

**xxx**

Eriol uncapped a bottle of mineral water, and handed it to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I nodded, took the bottle from him and emptied half of its content. "We still haven't found out who Matsushita was working for. Mizuki told me that she hasn't got any clue. She only knew that a politician could be involved in it."

"I'm sure we'll find out about the mystery man sooner or later. We just have to be patient."

I turned to Eriol and raised a brow. "Are you going to question her after this?"

Eriol nodded. "I'm going to make a few offers to her, and hope that she would cooperate into telling us more details in the drug dealing case. I hope she had a few clues as to who wanted Li dead as well." Eriol leaned his back against the wall and looked at me. "I have news for you."

"Good news or bad news?"

"Both. Which one would you like to hear first?"

I stared at the bottle for a while to think. "The bad one."

"The doctor who was in charge of Koizumi's autopsy was found dead in his apartment last night."

"What!"

He adjusted his glasses and continued. "Report showed that he died from drug overdose. His wife told the police that her husband locked himself in his studies. She gets worried when he never came out for lunch or dinner. She took used spare keys, and found him dead in there."

It took me a full ten seconds to swallow the news. "That means we lost another person that we could link to the case," I took a deep breath and turned back to Eriol. "What's the good news?"

"Leo gave us green light to investigate Koizumi's possible murder and he wanted us to handle Matsushita's case."

I frowned. I was actually surprise to hear the news. I wasn't expecting that Leo would gave us green light to investigate the matters. "How did that happen?"

"I convinced Leo with Mizuki and Miura's arrest, the video surveillance and a few other proofs. Apparently, his approval came up with a condition. He wanted us to be careful, and make sure the police or any other organization knows nothing of the investigation. I'm thinking to establish a new team to investigate the case. And I'm going to appoint you to lead the team, Sakura"

"Me?" I blinked. "Why me?"

"You know the most about the case. You've been involved in the case for years," he explained. "That means, you may pick a few others to assist you with your investigation."

**xxx**

I told Syaoran everything about Mizuki when I met him during my shift. I told him that I met her during Matsushita's car explosion and how she saved my life. He was worried when he found out what happened. But, he wasn't so mad at me when I explained to him why I couldn't tell him anything earlier.

I went straight home after I'm done with my shift to look after Syaoran. I had a quick chat with Touya, and went to my room. Apparently, we haven't talked so much after Touya found out that I'm dating Syaoran. That works well for me. I wanted to avoid discussing about Syaoran, and I didn't want to get into another argument with him.

I went straight to my room and took a long shower. Thirty minutes later, I was dressed in my nightgown, studying my files, and picking a few of my team mates to aid me with the case.

My phone rang, and I picked it up. It was from Syaoran.

"Look out your window," Syaoran said as soon as we're connected.

I did as I was told, and found him down there. He was leaning on his Volkswagen Passat, one hand was holding his cell phone, and the other waved towards me.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I came to see you," he put his waving hand in his pocket and stood straight. "Sakura, are you wearing a nightgown?"

I decided to ignore his question. I could almost see that he was grinning lecherously towards me. "You can't be here. Touya would kill you if he saw you out there."

"Then, you should come out, Sakura. Let's go on a date."

I took a glance towards the clock and noticed that it's five minutes to midnight. "It's late."

There was a sigh on the other line. "If you didn't come down in another five minutes, I'm going to ring the bell," he threatened. "You didn't want your brother to see me standing before him, do you?"

I squinted dangerously towards him, and clenched my teeth. "I'll be down there in a few minutes." I disconnected, and stripped off my nightgown. Then, I slid into a baby pink t-shirt, worn-out jeans, and a hooded jacket.

"You're two minutes late," Syaoran complained as soon as I came out to see him. He took a step towards me, and kissed me lightly on my lips. "And you smell really nice."

"I had showers before you called."

Syaoran stepped towards the passenger seat and opened the door. "Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"I've told you that we're going on a date," a smile spread across his face. "Get in."

I obediently did as he told, and slid in the passenger seat. "You can't show up whenever you like in front of my house, Syaoran," I complained as he shuffled into the driver seat.

Syaoran raised a brow. "You didn't want your brother to see me. I know."

"That and I didn't want the people in SEA to start gossiping and making assumption," I told him. "It's bad enough that they're assuming we did something scandalous the other day."

"I didn't mind their gossiping," Syaoran flashed a grin. "It's fun to know what they were gossiping about."

I blew a sigh. I had a feeling that I'm not going to win any argument with him tonight. I casted a glance to the side mirrors, and noticed that the surveillance team was two cars behind us. It's relieving to know that Syaoran didn't sneak out pass our security like he did in Hong Kong.

Ten minutes later, Syaoran pulled his car and he led me to an ice skating rink.

I looked up to the ice skating rink entrance with hesitation and turned to him. "What are we doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he cocked a brow. "We're going to skate."

I chuckled at his answer. "Yeah, except that I don't skate, and the ice rink operates up to eleven o'clock." I pointed towards the entrance and said, "They're closed."

Syaoran ignored me, walked towards the entrance and rapped his knuckles on the entrance. Ten seconds later, I heard a clicking sound from the door, and a head popped out behind the door.

"Mr. Li?"

Syaoran nodded.

The man unlocked the door and bowed. "I've prepared everything as your request, Mr. Li."

Syaoran thanked the man and ushered me inside.

"Syaoran?" I called hesitantly. "What exactly are we doing here? How did you get us in? And who is that person?"

"That person is Kumai-san. I have a friend who worked here. He extended the operation hours just for us," Syaoran winked. He took a few skating gear and handed them to me. "Wear this."

I gave Syaoran a dirty look, picked the skating gear from him and put them on. I was planning on playing obedient, and see what he's planning.

**xxx**

An hour later, we both gave up skating, and took a seat on the bench outside the skating rink to catch our breath. Syaoran bought some canned drinks, and handed one to me.

"I'm done with this," I inhaled. "The skating shoe is hurting my feet, and I had sore butt from falling constantly on the ice. Please don't make me do this ever again, Syaoran."

"But, you had fun, right?"

"Having sore butt is definitely not fun, Syaoran." I stared at him for a while, and frowned when he giggled. "What exactly was on your mind when you decided to take me out for skating in the middle of the night?"

"You looked tired this morning. I figured that you need some time out and relax. You've been through a lot these days juggling between guarding me and investigating whoever it is that wanted me dead. In the same time, you're investigating your partner's death," he paused and shrugged. "I just wanted you to have some fun and forget about your work for a little while."

I smiled. "You're just looking for reasons to take me out on a date, aren't you?"

Syaoran replied me with a chuckle. "Maybe."

"Thank you," I inched closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "For everything."

Syaoran pulled me into his embrace, and we both stayed that way for a few minutes. In an instant, I realized how much I'm in love with Syaoran. I think my head and my heart were in sync, because the mp3 in my head started to play Che'Nelle's Everything.

_And then when you'd hold me tight,_  
_There's nowhere I would rather be,_  
_Than in your arms at night,_  
_Making precious memories for two,_  
_We would promise forever,_  
_And forever we'd be true,_

_You're everything, you're everything,_  
_You are the sun, the very air I breath,_  
_I've told a million stars,_  
_How I've loved you from the start,_  
_You're the song inside my heart._  
**_- Everything, Che'Nelle_**

I took a glance towards my wristwatch when we pulled away, and stood up. "Let's go back home. We need to get up early for work. And Touya would be furious when he found out that I went out with you this late."

Syaoran nodded. He linked my arms with his, and we both walked towards his car.

Just when we're about to reach the car, I heard tires screeched behind us. I turned to see what happened, and saw three person lunging towards us with a baseball bat. I pushed Syaoran behind me to face the guy, and my world turned black.

* * *

**- End of Chapter 23: Everything –**

* * *

_The story is drawing to its end! I'm quite excited by that. I've been working with the story for years! Anyway, there's going to be two or three more chapters to go. How do you find the chapter? I wasn't really satisfied with Mizuki's interrogation. I think, I could do much better in that part, except that, I'm not sure what._

_WHAT! Sakura and Syaoran are in danger! What happen next? Well, send in your review, and you'll find out what happened when I update __**:D**_

_**Insert Song:**__ Taken from Che'Nelle's Everything. Well, that song was actually MISIA's (It's Japanese). Che'Nelle sang the English cover for that song. You should definitely hear Che'Nelle's version __**:)**_

_P/S: Do you have any insert song which is suitable for a fighting scene?_


	24. Cinderella

_Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. I didn't have any beta reader for this story. So, excuse my grammar: D Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Love Song  
Chapter 24: Cinderella**

* * *

I was jarred awake to unfamiliar surroundings. I looked around trying to figure out where I am and grimaced as a pain clawed on my head. I raised my hand, trying to touch my head and failed as I found out that my hand tied behind me. Judging from the coarse material against my skin, I figured that I was tied with a rope. A nylon rope perhaps. I sat there for a while trying to figure out what was happening and gasped when I remembered something important.

Syaoran! Where is he?

I turned my head around whispering his name frantically. Then, I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself down and concluded that Syaoran probably escaped during that attack. Or perhaps Yamazaki and his team manage to save him before those hooligans get to do anything to him. I hope he's safe and sound. I didn't want anything to happen to him. I'm sure that surveillance teams would come to rescue me sooner or later. After all, the team was tailing me and Syaoran when we went out.

I look around trying to make out where I am and found out I was locked in an empty room with one door and high windows. A broken ventilation fan was located near the door. The ceiling was broken. There are a few boxes stacked a few feet away from me. The floor was dusty and dirtied with god knows what. The air stunk. And I was pretty sure that I saw a big rat sneaking around in the corner.

I need to get out of here. Fast. I need to find out if Syaoran is safe. Besides, I couldn't sit around and wait for the surveillance team and Eriol to rescue me. It wouldn't be right. I hate playing the role of a damsel in distress. In an instance, I could hear Play's Cinderella playing inside my head.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_  
_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_  
_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_  
_Don't want to depend on no one else_  
_I'd rather rescue myself_  
**_- Cinderella, Play_**

I wriggled my hand to get free from the knot. But, nothing happened. I paused for a brief moment to catch my breath and try again.

Damn it! Why didn't the rope budge?

I closed my eyes for a brief second, trying to figure out something. Then I opened my eyes, trying to look for something useful to help me out from this rope.

Okay, maybe I can break free if I could only inch towards the wooden pole and rubbed the rope against it. The nylon rope might be thin enough to get bruised. But the question is, how the heck am I supposed to do that when my leg is tied?

I muttered some curse and played unconscious when the warehouse door yanked open. I could hear a few guys walked into the warehouse, dragging something with them and muffling sounds.

"She's still unconscious?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Uhuh," the other answered. "She was hit pretty badly with the baseball bat."

The familiar voice chuckled. I was really sure that I've heard his voice before. But I couldn't point out where. And it's impossible to catch a glimpse towards the person when you were playing dead.

"Boss," another voice called out. "Where do I toss them?"

I could identify that there were three people with me in the warehouse. I prayed that they won't do anything to me. I don't think that I could do anything much when my hand and leg were tied.

"Leave that old man anywhere. I don't think he had any chance to escape from us. He's closer to dead anyway," the familiar voice spoke again. "As for this young lawyer, tie him next to the girl."

My heart pulse quickened.

_Young lawyer? Could they be referring to Syaoran? Does that mean that Syaoran was here with me?_

I wanted to move so bad to see what is going on. But my mind was telling me to play unconscious and not to act hastily. I should be observing everything before I make any move. After all, I was at disadvantage.

I peeked through closed eyes and identified three guys standing before me. An elder man lied down two feet away from me.

"Bastard," I heard Syaoran spat. "Let us go! Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?"

I can now verify that Syaoran was here with me. I could feel his body warmth when they put him next to me.

"Aw, man," the familiar voice said. "Shove that handkerchief back into his mouth. Or else he won't shut up."

"What did you do to her?" Syaoran said angrily. "What do you want from us?"

The familiar voice chuckled. "I've warned you to drop your investigation on Da Wei's death. But you. Just. Won't. Listen. You're too stubborn young man."

"Did you kill my father?" Syaoran shouted and then there were muffling sounds from him. My guess is that the crook had silent him with a handkerchief or something like that. Then, there were sounds of footsteps decreasing and the sounds of a closing door. Soon, the room was filled with Syaoran's muffling voice.

I counted to five to ensure that everything was safe and opened up my eyes. I turned to Syaoran abruptly and saw his expression a mixture of alarmed and relieved.

"Keep your voice down," I told him when more muffling sounds came out from him. "We didn't want to catch any unnecessary attention."

Syaoran nodded slowly and obeyed me.

"I'm going to move and try to untie your knot first," I shuffled closer to him and circled behind him. It was hard considering that my hand and foot was tied. But I managed anyway. Using my mouth and teeth, I began to untie the cloth which is tied around his mouth.

"Thank you," Syaoran said after a full ten minutes of silence. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm alright. "We need to get out from here," I wriggled my hand trying to untie the knot behind me. "Now. Stay still. I'm going to break lose the knot around your hand next."

"Right," Syaoran nodded.

I bend down, trying to untie his rope around his hand with my teeth.

"Sakura. Can you reach into my back pocket?"

I froze for a couple second. "Your what?"

"My back pocket," he told me again. "You should find something useful in there. Hurry up!"

I hesitated for a while and decided to do as he said. I inched towards Syaoran so that my back was facing his and slipped my hands into his back pocket. I paused abruptly when I heard he was trying to muffle his laugh. "Now what?"

"You're tickling me," he said. "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat. "Go on."

It took me a few seconds fumbling into his back pocket before I managed to pull out a Swiss army knife.

"I stole that from those men when they carried me here," Syaoran told me.

I smiled. "Nice. But it would help if you could tell me about this sooner." I flipped the knife and began to cut the rope behind me carefully. A minute later, my hands were loose. I cut the rope at my leg and turned to Syaoran to help him. As soon as his hands were free, Syaoran pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead. I stayed in his embrace in silence for a minute or two and pulled away.

"Thank god you're safe. You were out for a few minutes, and I was getting worried." Syaoran frowned and reached out his hand to touch my forehead. "You're bleeding."

"Oh yeah," I touched my forehead and felt a sticky liquid on my fingers. Blood. "I'll be fine. We have to get out from here first." I stood up and scanned the room to find a way to get out. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you would manage to run and save yourself."

"And leave you with them? No way. I want to make sure that they didn't do anything to you."

I felt warm inside me and smiled to him. "You're putting yourself in danger, Syaoran. And it is my job to keep you safe from it. Not dragging you along with it."

"Forget that. When we get away from here, I'm going to make you quit your job. I'm done with watching you get yourself into danger."

"Excuse me," I chuckled. "This whole things start off with you. They wanted to kill you and your mother hired us to protect you. So technically, you dragged me into this mess."

Syaoran groaned. "I don't care. I'm going to make you quit your job and locked you up somewhere safe."

"You're being ridiculous," I said indignantly. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "What the heck were we doing? We weren't supposed to have any argument in this situation."

"You're right."

I cut the rope at Syaoran's foot and help him to stand up. Then I turned around when I heard a low growl near me. My eyes instantly caught the sight of a gray haired man sprawling on the floor. I inched towards the man and gasped as reorganization hit me. "Martin!"

"You know him?"

"Of course I do. He's the cop that we helped in Victoria Harbor when we're in Hong Kong." I bent down next to him and slapped his cheek softly, trying to get him conscious. "Are you alright?" I asked as he opened up one eye and groaned in pain.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him back. "I thought you were supposed to be back to Hong Kong? How did you end up here?"

"I found him," Martin said slowly, difficultly. "I was at the airport when I noticed him."

"Who?"

"The guy that was involved with drug dealing," Martin said. "I tried to follow him but I guess I wasn't careful enough."

I grimaced, watching how painful it is for Martin to talk. "We'll catch up later. But first, we need to get you out from here." Syaoran and I helped Martin to lean on a wooden pole and looked around trying to find our way to escape.

"Sakura," Syaoran called out urgently. "You should see this."

I turned quickly towards Syaoran and saw him standing before a few wooden crates. I inspect the boxes and frowned at the content. There were some packages of white powder in the box. I tore the packages with Syaoran's Swiss army knife, sniffed at the content and licked the sample. "Heroin."

"What?" Syaoran inspected the powder and turned to me. "How did you know that?"

"I used to work with narcotics, remember?"

"Right."

There were silences between us as we both were scanning the room in a search of a way to get out. I walked towards the door and pressed my ear against the door.

Silence.

I turned the doorknob slowly and grinned when I found it unlocked.

"Perhaps we could stack the crates and climb through the," Syaoran trailed off and raised a brow towards me. "How did you unlock the door?"

"I didn't," I told him with a shrug. "Those dumbasses leave the door unlocked. Maybe they thought that we have absolutely no chance to escape."

Syaoran grinned. He helped Martin to get up while I studied the surrounding to ensure that we both would be safe. I looked around and noticed that we were in a two storey abandoned old building. The three of us sneaked out slowly and carefully not to get caught and went downstairs. I paused when I heard two voices ahead of me. I peeked on what's ahead of me and noticed that there were two men on guard on the front door. I could easily knock them down. I signaled Syaoran and told him my plan.

Of course, Syaoran disagreed. But I managed to convince him anyway. I told him that we didn't have much time to argue and he gave in reluctantly.

I crept silently behind the two men, knocked them behind their head and they both went comatose in an instant. I was signaling Syaoran to move forward when I heard a sound ahead of me – the sounds of footsteps to be precise. My eyes became huge and I turned around to signal Syaoran to stay back.

"Judge Ariawase!" I heard Syaoran called out. I looked forward and saw the judge standing before me with another man that I didn't recognize. I swallowed. Why on earth is he here?

"Thank god you're here," Syaoran said. "We were detained by these men. I think they were involved in my father's death and,"

"No!" I heard Martin shouted and I my attention was on him now. "Don't get close to him. He's not who you think he is!"

Then, there were clicking sounds just behind my ear. I turned around slowly and saw Judge Ariawase pointing his Smith & Wesson to my head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 24: Cinderella**

* * *

_It's been four months since I update? Wow! I'm surprised! Anyway, the ending is really near! Did any of you guess that the criminal would be the judge? I did leave a few trail and clues that would point him as the criminal. But, let's find out about his motive in the next chapter. Please leave me your review! _

_**Insert Song:** Taken from Play's Cinderella. If you guessed that I'm out of song choice, you are so… right! Haha…_


	25. Not Gonna Get Us

_Sooo... the usual: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine and please excuse my grammar. Although I did say that I'm going to finish Love Song as soon as I can... I ended up straying away and not completing the chapter. When I get back to writing, I started to forget the important events and the bad guys' name. Haha! Anyway, please enjoy the story and tell me what you think of it._

* * *

**Love Song**

**Chapter 25: Not Gonna Get Us**

* * *

I swallowed, trying to process what was happening to us **—** what is Judge Ariawase doing here? Why is he pointing a gun towards us? What does Martin means when he shouted that Judge Ariawase is not who we think he is? But before I could figure out anything, Judge Ariawase signaled the men to seize us and take us back into that vacant room. There are a lot of cussing and yelling going on. Mostly, they came from Syaoran. Syaoran and I put up a little fight to escape them before the judge fired his gun, causing us to stiffen in place.

A few minutes later, I found myself back in the vacant room with my hand tied behind me. Syaoran and Martin faced the same thing as I did. I watched Syaoran and caught his expression. It was a mixed of surprise and frustration. Surprised to watch Judge Ariawase treating us like this and frustrated as we didn't know what really was going on. I turned to Martin and wonder if he knew anything. I'm sure he knew something, or else, he wouldn't warn us like he did. He was too weak to do anything. He must have sense some danger to gather his strength and warn us like that. In that moment, I wonder how long have he been locked up here. I turned to Martin and saw him in his comatose form.

Judge Ariawase cursed as his eyes met with mine. He turned to the men and gave them a hard knock to their head. "This wouldn't have happen if you watched them carefully. And I told you to be extra careful with the girl!"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the moment I could find my voice.

The judge turned to me and smiled. His smile was wicked. "Well, well, Miss Special Enforcement. I wasn't expecting to see you when I told these morons to kidnap Syaoran. You weren't supposed to be here in the first place. But now that you're here, I'm sure you have tons of questions you wanted to ask me," his glance shifted to Syaoran. "Especially you. Very well." He turned to the men and signaled a few of them to leave before returning his gaze towards us. "I'll entertain you for a moment. After all, it's not like you're going to be able to report me to the others."

I exchanged my glance with Syaoran and something registered in my head. He's planning to kill us. I was sure of it. I cast a glance and saw that there were only two men guarding us with Judge Ariawase now. My hand fumbled slowly to untie the rope on my hand. Things would be much easier if only I could reach to the knife in my pocket.

Judge Ariawase sat down on the boxes of heroin we found out earlier and stared at Syaoran. "None of these would happen if only you listened to my warning. If only you didn't snoop around my business. You're should start to learn listening to advice when someone offered you to. But you're just too stubborn and curious. Just like your father."

Syaoran shoot him a menacing glare. "What happen to my father? Were you—were you the one who murdered him?"

I gritted my teeth and balled my hand into a fist. It was devastating to hear Syaoran's tone as he uttered the question. I suspect that the thought of the judge was the one who killed his father had crossed his mind. What's upset him more was that his father and the judge used to be best friend.

The judge gave Syaoran a long stare. "He was a good friend, your father."

"Did you kill my father?" Syaoran's voice trembled.

"No."

Syaoran expression softened when Judge Ariawase denied. I could tell how Syaoran wanted to believe him. But I know for sure that Judge Ariawase was the one who murdered his father. Or maybe he was connected to the murder. After all, why would Judge Ariawase warn Syaoran not to investigate the murder if he wasn't in any way connected to it?

"I didn't murder him. That was an accident," the judge added.

"That was no accident," Syaoran snapped. "I saw the early police reports and photographs. That was no accident!"

"Ah," Judge Ariawase nodded. "Chris Chen is it? That man was a real tough cookie."

"You murdered both my father and Chen," Syaoran accused.

"I didn't kill your father," Judge Ariawase spat. "I could never kill him. He was a very dear friend of mine. He wasn't supposed to die. That was supposed to be an accident."

Syaoran was taken aback with the new information. "What?"

"Da Wei found out about the drug smuggling," Judge Ariawase continued. "I wanted to scare him a bit so that he wouldn't report me to the authorities. I work so hard to get to this position, and I cannot allow him to ruin that for me."

"So you murdered him?" Syaoran said in distaste. "You're supposed to be my father's best friend. How could you do that to him?"

"I said that it was an accident!" Judge Ariawase's voice rose. "I tried to save him in the car crash when I got to the scene. But once I found that file of evidence against me in his car, I got panic. He was going to report me to the police after I begged him not to. I was scared that the police might find that evidence. So I took that file and escaped."

"And you leave my father to die?" Syaoran's voice was bitter. He struggled to fumble with the rope tied around his wrist and spat. "You unbelievable bastard! How could you do that? And now what? You're trying to kill me too when I started to investigate my father's death?"

"I couldn't risk having anyone to learn anything on Da Wei's accident," Judge Ariawase said with a shrug.

"Stop saying that it's an accident, you murder!" Syaoran spat.

In that moment, some things came to make sense to me. How Syaoran was attacked during Judge Ariawase's birthday party. The judge must have allowed one of his men to do that.

"What about Tsukishiro Yukito?" I asked after a few minutes of listening to them. "Did you murder him to because he had found out about your activities?"

Judge Ariawase leaned back and shifted his gaze towards me. "That wasn't me. That was Matsushita. That man got scared once Tsukishiro know that Matsushita was involved in the smuggling. He told me that he could get away from any suspicion because he had tons of connection. But he was stupid to let the reporter go."

I instantly thought of Mizuki. I was so sure that he meant her. Mizuki used to be Yukito's informer before he was shot. After all these years, I finally found out who the murder was. I was angry to the point that I wasn't sure what to think anymore. My hands continued to fumble against the tight rope. I need to get out from here once I take down Judge Ariawase and his guards. Although, that might be hard as the guards had a gun with them.

"You despicable bastard," Martin said with a heavy panting. "My men would know what you did to me if I disappeared. And they will make sure to send you to the authorities."

Judge Ariawase glaced to Martin and laughed. "I doubt that that will happen. After all, didn't your informer always give you the wrong information? I bet I could make them to help me to steer your men away from my business."

A few of Judge Ariawase men reappeared and one of them whispered something to his ear. The judge then gave them a nodded of approval before three of them headed toward us. One of them took me by the arm and dragged us out of the room.

It was still dark when we got outside. I wonder how long we have been held Judge Ariawase's hostage? Suspicion crept into me when I saw that same white van they used to kidnap me and Syaoran. I was sure that they are going to transport us somewhere else. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll know when we get there," the man who was dragging me replied before they shove is into the van. Syaoran went in first followed by me and Martin. I guess they allow Martin to have the seat next to the door because he was too weak to try to escape.

The engine roared and Martin leaned on my shoulder when the vehicle started to move. It was hard to listen to anything because of the loud engine. But I could hear everything Martin had whispered to me: try to escape once the vehicle reached the destination and call for back up.

Syaoran was worried with the plan when I relay him the message from Martin. But I assure him that things should be fine. Martin had told me that he will try to be a distraction to them. But of course, I have to consider the situation before I tried anything. Syaoran's safety was still my top priority.

The vehicle entered the woods and after a half an hour journey, the driver pulled to stop at an old house. I scanned the surrounding and saw that there is no one there. It was an abandoned house with broken windows. I wondered if this was a haunted house. The thought of it made my hair stand on the back of my neck. I never like ghost, haunted house or anything like it. The last time Syaoran took me to a haunted house to tease me I ended up injuring one of their employees.

Judge Ariawase's men slide the door open and pulled Martin out, followed by me and Syaoran. I watched the men and plan on my escapees. There were two men guarding us and one driver. I could probably knock one of them out and take Syaoran to escape towards the woods and head out of the woods before the guys found us. That was the best solution I could think of with my hand both tied behind me.

I gave Syaoran and Martin a signal to run when one of them kept their eyes off us to load something out from the trunk. I signaled them with a quick nod and knocked down one of the guards.

"Run!" I shouted. I let Syaoran escaped and trailed him. Another man blocked my path and went down when Martin tackled him down.

"Go! Now!" Martin yelled.

I did as I was told. But it was kinda hard to run with my hand tied behind me. I turned around for a brief second and saw Martin, shifting his weight and tried to get up and the other guards started to chase after us. The man I tackled earlier reached up for his gun. "Syaoran! Run! Faster!"

A gunshot and a loud groan was heard just as Syaoran sneaked into the forest and hide into the bush. I turned around and saw Martin lying down on the ground. I knew that he has taken a bullet. I momentarily paused in shock, but quickly composed myself once I saw the guards were aiming their guns towards me.

_We'll run away, keep everything simple,  
Night will come down, our guardian angel,  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty,  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us,  
_- t.A.T.u, Not Gonna Get Us

There was a few more gunshot as I sneaked into the forest. I caught up with Syaoran and told him that we should run as deep as we could or the guards would catch up with us. I wonder if Judge Ariawase would be able to get us when Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u played inside in my head.

* * *

**- End of Chapter 25: Not Gonna Get Us -**

* * *

_So, did any of you guess earlier that Judge Ariawase was responsible for the events? Did you guess why he did all that? Writing a crime fiction is a hard work. There are lots of research and all that. I shall never do this again in the future. Haha... Anyway, please leave me your review!_

_**Insert Song:** Taken from t.A.T.u's Not Gonna Get Us. I really need to update my playlist!_


	26. The Wreckoning

Thank you so much for reading Love Song. Just remember that Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me and please do excuse my grammar.

* * *

**Love Song  
****Chapter 26: The Wreckoning**

* * *

Syaoran was leaning on a tree trunk, panting heavily when I sat down next to him. His shirt drenched with sweat and his face red from running. "Are you alright?" he asked. His voice hoarse.

I replied him with a nod, trying to catch up my breath. "Are you?"

Syaoran nodded. He scanned the surrounding and faced me again. "What about that old man, Martin?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm not sure," I replied and heard Syaoran cursed. I wasn't sure what had happened to Martin. The image of him getting shot right in front of me popped in my head. I wasn't sure if he's still alive. But he saved my life and helped me to escape.

"Do you think we're far enough for them to catch us?"

"I don't think that they will come this far to find us. It's too dark." I squirmed, trying to free my hand behind me. "We need to get out of here. They'll have so much advantage when the sun rises," I said as my breathing stabilized. I adjusted my sitting and stretched my hand. Judging from the material, I was sure that they tied us using a thin rope. Carefully, I tried to cut the rope with rubbing the rope against the tree's surface and watch Syaoran did the same. "Come on, Sakura. You can do this," I whispered to myself as an encouragement. "Oh, thank god!" The rope finally snapped after moments which seemed like an eternity. I shuddered from the sharp pain on my shoulder when I moved my hand. My shoulder must have gone numb after hours of being tied up. I ignored the pain, took out the knife from my pocket and help Syaoran to untie his rope.

Syaoran turned and cupped my face with his hand, studying me anxiously in the darkness. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked. His eyes bore straight into mine.

"I'm fine," I feigned a smile. My gaze on him softened. His face dirtied and scarred from the event that happened to us tonight. But I was so glad that we're both safe. It seems that we have been going through a lot in the night. And the event isn't over yet. We still need to escape. I need to inform the Enforcement of what happened. I need to warn them about Ariawase.

Syaoran sighed in relief and pulled me into a quick hug, causing me to wince in pain. "Thank god." Syaoran whispered to me. He pulled away and frowned the moment his eyes set into mine.

I grimaced at the unbearable pain on my shoulder when Syaoran touched me. I watched Syaoran studied his hand, and his expression changed. "Sakura," his voice contained nervousness. "There's blood," he pointed out. His eyes widened when it met with mine once again. Something registered into his mind. He touched my shoulder again, and inspected it carefully. "You're bleeding!"

I must have gotten the wound from scraping against some tree branch. I remembered falling down a few times from tripping as I was trying to escape. Like I said, it wasn't easy to run while having your both hand tied behind you. "This is nothing," I told Syoaran. "It's just a graze. It's nothing serious."

"Nothing?" His eyebrow rose as well as his voice. "This isn't nothing! You're bleeding!"

"Shh!" I shushed him. "Keep your voice down. We don't want them to find us here."

Syaoran growled at my warning. There were a mixture of worry and anger in his eyes. I lifted my hand to caress his face and told him that I'll be fine. I tore the sleeve off my shirt and Syaoran helped me to wrap the area on my shoulder to stop the bleeding. I personally think that this wasn't necessary as my wound isn't life threatening. But I did it anyway just to please Syaoran.

"We need to get out of here and warn the others about Ju—" Syaoran paused and bit his lips briefly in frustration. "—about Ariawase."

I blew a sigh, feeling that the pain in my shoulder had subsided. "You're right. But it would take us a while to escape from the woods. It took us nearly half an hour to get here by that van. It will take us a longer time to escape the woods by foot," I said. "The sun might rise even before we get out of here. And there's a possibility that we might get lost in the woods trying to escape."

Syaoran frowned. "What are you trying to say? That we should stay where we are and hope that help will come to us?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm trying to tell suggest that we should take over the van from those men. We need to counterattack when they were least expecting it. How do you feel about kicking some ass?"

Syaoran gave me an incredulous look and stared at me without saying anything for a few seconds. "Are you insane? We are not going back there. Not after we barely escape them."

"I think this is our best shot."

"No!" Syaoran argued. "I'm not going to allow you to do that. Let's not forget that those men are well armed."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to compose myself. I opened my eyes and gave him a reassuring look. "Syaoran, listen to me. There are three of them. It would be easy to knock them down and steal their vehicle. Then only we can go back to the city as fast as we could." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and I took his silence as my cue to continue. "We have to get out of here before they call for backups. When that happens, we might have no chance escaping."

His jaw clenched. Syaoran took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Let's say I will agree with your plan. How are we going to take them down?"

I smiled. "We'll trap them. We're going to hide, lure them to our hidings and take them down. One by one."

**xxx**

Syaoran and I were hiding behind the bush, watching the men's movement carefully. The men split up into two different directions. Each of them was holding a torch. One of them was on the lookout. Two of them were in searching for something in the woods not far away from us. My bet was that they were looking for us. I inspect my surrounding and saw no sign of Martin. I turned to Syaoran and watched him raised a brow.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work? Syaoran asked. There was worry in both his voice and expression.

I replied him with a quick nod. "Trust me."

"What's your strategy?"

I shrugged. "Not much. We knocked them down, grab Martin when we saw him, run for the van and escape."

Syaoran rubbed his neck with his hand and let out a soft sigh. Then he looked at me again. "Okay. So what do we do now?"

I analyzed the situation and watched the two men in the woods. "I think we should knock down those two first. Then we could take care of the other guy easily."

Syaoran frowned. "What happen to hiding and luring them to our hiding?"

"We're going to sneak silently, carefully, closely to them. Then only we can hide and lure them to our hidings."

Syaoran and I began to crawl carefully on the ground to ensure that we didn't make any unnecessary sounds that would attract them or tempt them to shoot at us blindly in the woods. I held up my hand to Syaoran's chest to stop him. "What now?" Syaoran whispered.

"We're close enough," I told him. I instructed him to hide behind a tree trunk and hide myself behind the opposite trunk. I steadied my breathing and listened carefully to their footsteps to estimate their movement.

I looked up to Syaoran and signaled him to get ready. Then I held up my hand, showing him three fingers—in the count of five.

Five.

Four.

I got out from my hiding place abruptly, before I finished counting, hoping that I could beat those men before Syaoran. I know how good Syaoran is with his martial art, but his life was still my top priority.

"W-what the—" Our kidnappers startled as soon as I came out from my hiding place. And somewhere behind me, I could hear Syaoran was cursing at my sudden act.

There were two men before me. I lowered my body and sweep kicked one of them. He fell down butt first. Then I turned to face the other guy.

_I came I saw I kicked some ass  
__The pain I cause it makes me laugh  
__'Cause the way I do my thing is strange  
__I just inject myself into your veins, yeah_

_Can't run can't hide  
__There's no way out  
__The sun will rise and it's about  
__Time for the wreckoning  
__Time time for this girl to sing  
_**- The Wreckoning, Boomkats**

I landed a kick in his stomach before he got the chance to attack me. He gasped at the sudden loss of air from his lung. My heart pounded and adrenaline rushed in my veins. In that moment, I could hear The Wreckoning by Boomkats playing in my mind. Then, I gave him another kick directed to his chest, making him to lose his balance and stumbled backwards. His ass landed first on the ground. I spun around and slap-kicked him across his face as my final move. The man instantly passed out.

I spun around and saw the first guy I attacked stood up with his gun pointed at me. Then there were a loud bang. I managed to dodge the bullet and lunged straight to my attacker. I landed my knee to his chest and elbowed him hard on his neckline. He fell down with his head hit hard on the solid ground with a loud 'thunk'. He instantly passed out.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out in alarm. "Are you alright? Did you get shot?"

"I'm alright," I told him. "I evaded the bullet just in time."

Syaoran sighed. He closed his eyes in a momentarily second and looked at me in fury. "Just in time!? Don't do that again. Don't pull that kind of stunt ever again. You scared me to death!"

"I—I'm sorry," I stuttered. I have never seen Syaoran this mad. I wasn't sure that there's anything I could say that would subsided his anger. Then I noticed it. Another movement right behind me. I turned around and saw the third guy showed up with his gun pointed towards us. He must have heard the gun shot earlier and decided to check on his friends. I heard Syaoran screamed out my name as I pushed him away.

BANG!

There was another stabbing pain on my right shoulder. In that moment, I found it very hard to breathe. Cold sweat beaded on my forehead. I fell down to my knees and clenched my jaw, hoping that the pain would subside. I touched my shoulder and my hand felt damp with blood.

Oh god. This isn't happening.

I turned to Syaoran and saw from the corner of my eyes how Syaoran attacked the man by kicking his gun away from his gripping and proceed to beat him to a pulp. Then he rushed towards my side.

"Oh god! Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran gasped. He took me into his arm and studied the wound. "No. Don't answer that. I know you're going to say you're alright when you're not."

I chuckled at his snarky comment and felt another wave of pain surround me.

"Stay still!" Syaoran instructed.

"Syaoran!" I called through my gritted teeth. "Wait. Listen to me. You need to search for their weapons and look for the van keys first."

Syaoran obeyed my instruction with reluctance and came back with two guns in his hand. He put the guns on the ground and watched me concern. "I took their weapons and found the keys."

"Okay," I paused to take another slow and painful breathing. "Help me up and let's get out from here."

Syaoran gave me a disapproving look. He slid the guns in the back of his jeans and scooped me in his arms.

"Syaoran! What are you doing? Put me down. I can walk."

"Stop wiggling around or I'm going to drop you." Syaoran warned. "I'm going to take you to a safer place first before I can put you down, alright? Just in case if any of the guys gain their conscious."

I nodded slowly. Syaoran carried me towards the van, let me down and he helped me into the passenger seat. He leveled the seat down so that I was lying down. Then, he switched on the light and inspected my wound cautiously. Then he looked at me with a frown. "This looks bad," Syaoran groaned. He took off his shirt and I managed to sneak a peek at his muscular body. I gasped when Syaoran pressed his shirt directly on the wound to control the bleeding. The pain was too much to bear.

"Hold on," Syaoran said. He continued to control the bleeding for a couple more minutes and cursed.

"I'll be fine," I told him.

Syaoran looked at me with an unreadable expression. Then he startled me when he pressed his lips hard against mine. "Stay with me!" he told me when he pulled away. His voice strained. He stepped back, slammed the door shut, and went straight to the driver seat. He put the keys in the ignition and drove away from the scene. Syaoran had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one was pressing against my wound. "Don't worry. We'll survive this. I'll get us out of here and take you to the hospital."

I nodded. It was the only respond I could give right now as I was too weak to come out with any reply. I looked out the window and without knowing when, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**- End of Chapter 26: The Wreckoning -**

* * *

_Yay! Just one or two more chapters before Love Song complete, depending on my mood and laziness. It was hard to write this chapter. But, I did it after I pushed myself to do it. So, what do you think of this chapter? Please review!_

_**Insert Song: **Taken from Boomkats' The Wreckoning. I was thinking Fighter by Christina Aguilera or the one from Gym Class Heros. But I find The Wreckening by Boomkats more befitting._


	27. Ai UtaLove Song

I have been neglecting this story again! I'm so sorry. Anyway… this is the final chapter of Love Song. Just remember that Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me and please do excuse my grammar.

* * *

**Love Song  
****Chapter 27: Ai Uta/Love Song**

* * *

My teammates clapped hands when I entered the office. The girls first surround me and pulled me into a hug, carefully not to touch my casted arm. It has been a week since I got shot. But the pain can sometimes be unbearable. Then, the surveillance team stepped forward with an awkward expression on their face led by both Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"We're really sorry to for failing to back up you and Syaoran sooner when those men kidnapped you and Syaoran," Chiharu said. Tears threatened to stream down her cheek. "Things wouldn't be this bad if we were able to come sooner. We didn't expect that something like this would happen. We lost track of you guys just before Ariawase took you into that empty warehouse."

"That's okay. Everything's fine now," I said, giving my teammates a small smile. "You guys did great. I heard from Tomoyo how you guys went to the warehouse and was able to apprehend Ariawase with that heroin as evidence."

Chiharu dabbed the corner of her eyes with her fingers. "You got hurt because of us."

I took a deep breath and talked Chiharu out of her guilt.

After I got shot, Syaoran drove us out safely from the forest and took me to the nearest hospital. I was hospitalized for days as I lost a quite amount of blood. The doctor said that I was lucky that the bullet didn't hit on any vital organ or nerve. And I'm lucky that Syaoran took me straight to the hospital.

I was glad that Syaoran didn't panic in and was proud of how he handled the situation. I heard how he gave Eriol a call as soon as I was taken into the emergency room and informed him of our situation. Syaoran then told him about that place in the forest and that Martin was there. But when the other team made it to the forest, Martin was already dead. I was told that he died immediately after he was shot straight through his heart. It was disheartening to know that he didn't make it alive. He saved both mine and Syaoran's life by sacrificing his.

I waved my teammates goodbye and went straight to Eriol's office. I rammed my knuckles on the door and Eriol told me to come in.

"I thought that your brother would confine you in your house until you're fully recovered," Eriol said. "I'm surprised that you made it to the office today."

I smiled grimly. "I'm glad that he finally gave me his permission to step out from home. I was about to go crazy spending too much time with my brother. You have no idea how much he nagged me with this and that. 'You should eat this', 'you shouldn't do that'; 'you should quit your job. It's too dangerous'."

Eriol chuckled when I mimicked what Touya had been repeating to me throughout my confinement to recovery.

"I just wish that he would give me some space. That's all. I was glad that he finally gave me a green light to go out. Apparently, he got some important appointment today," I heaved a sigh. I lifted my face to meet his gaze. "Anyway, Tomoyo told me that you have some news for me. What is it?"

"Right," Eriol bent down to retrieve a file and leaned forward. "Matsushita woke up from his coma two days ago. He wasn't fully recovered yet, but he wanted to testify against Ariawase. He's going to testify everything about the drugs including the murder of Syaoran's father and Chen."

"Wow," I mouthed. I wasn't sure what else I should say. I wasn't expecting that Matsushita would be willing to testify on anything. "Ariawase will have to serve prison for a long time."

"A lifetime is more like it. The government was having a hard time to deal with the public anger. I heard that the judges' internal affair is pissed with Ariawase for disgracing the judges' name. I don't think Ariawase will have any chance to escape especially with Hong Kong's government involvement over Martin Yang's death. The authorities will have to do whatever they can to make everyone happy."

I nodded. "But I don't get why Matsushita would be willing to testify?"

Eriol grinned. "Matsushita wanted Ariawase behind bars because he thought Ariawase was responsible for blowing up his car."

"But that's not true."

"No. It's not. But I don't feel the need to tell him the truth—that Mizuki Kaho was the one who blew up his car. No one except you, I, Mizuki and Leo knew the truth about that bombing."

I chuckled at his answer. "What will happen to Mizuki? She's going to walk away from her crime?"

"We decided to let her off the hook as not many knew of her involvement in this case. In exchange, she will have to work with for the agency for years. I think she will be helpful for the team."

**xxx**

I was glad that most of everything went back to its rightful place although Mizuki didn't get her punishment as she deserved. But Eriol told me that Mizuki had offered to hand over evidences on Ariawase, Matsushita and a few others that she had kept over these past few years.

But I was glad that Syaoran finally found out the truth about his father's death and I found out the truth behind the Yukito's death. I finally solved the case I've been working on years ago in narcotics. But most of all, I was glad that Ariawase will have to pay the price for everything he had done.

I was sitting in SEA lobby, waiting for Tomoyo to fetch me up when a familiar voice called out my name. I turned around and saw Syaoran striding towards me with a smile on his face. My breath hitched.

"Hi," Syaoran said when he reached me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. My shoulder weren't fully recovered yet though. I haven't seen you in a while." The last time I saw Syaoran was when I was discharged of the hospital. He was extremely busy with work and Ariawase's case after that. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to chauffeur you home in your friend's stead."

"Chauffeur?"

Syaoran replied me with a nod. He offered me his arm and I raised a brow to question his gesture. Syaoran motioned me his arm and in that moment, another song played in my head when I linked my hand with his. This time, it was GreeeeN's Ai Uta.

Itsumo meiwaku wo kakete gomen ne (_Sorry for causing you trouble all the time_)  
Mitsudo koi jikan wo sugoshita ne (_The time we've spent together has been packed full of events, hasn't it?_)  
Bokura futari hibi wo kizami (_We spend day after day_)  
Tsukuriagete kita omoi tsunori (_And the love we've created grows_)  
Hetakuso na uta wo kimi ni okurou (_I'll send this crap song to you_)  
"Mechakucha suki da!" to kami ni chikaou (_I'll swear to God, "I'm crazy about you!"_)  
Kore kara mo kimi no te wo nigitteru yo (_I'll keep holding your hand_)  
**_- Ai Uta, GreeeeN_**

"So why are you here in Tomoyo's stead? What happened to her?"

"I told her that I missed you and I wanted to take you out for lunch," Syaoran said. "She jumped up and down, screamed in excitement for a while and agreed."

I stifled a laugh imagining how Tomoyo would have reacted. I peered over his face and frowned. "I thought you were supposed to chauffeur me home? Why am I hearing about lunch now?"

Syaoran pulled me closer and planted a kiss on my cheek. He laughed when I playfully hit him on his arm. "I'll take you home after lunch. I promise. But please accompany me for lunch first, alright?"

**xxx**

I watched the waitress walked away with our order of food until she disappeared from my eyesight. Then I turned to Syaoran who was sitting next to me. He refused to be seated face to face. He told me that it would be easier for him to feed me when I sat closer next to him. I think it was cute. But a bit embarrassing since we're in public. Besides, my hand could definitely handle a small task as feeding myself despite its injury.

I studied his face for a while and noticed that his hand has been raking his hair for the third time within five minutes. It was a habit of his when he was agitated. I was the one who break up the silence. "How are you?"

"Great." Syaoran watched the waiter poured our glass with water and drank half of its content when the waiter walked away. "I'm just glad that everything's over and I finally found out the truth about my father." He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I still couldn't believe that Ariawase was the one who responsible for my father's death. He was a really close friend to my father. My mother was much more shocked. She couldn't believe that Ariawase would do something like that. It's sad to think that money and power was much more important than friendship for him."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he turned to look at me.

"I'm alright now." Syaoran gave me a small smile as assurance. "I will be. In the meantime, I guess I will be busing myself with work. There's just too much work with the firm after everything that happened."

Seconds later, a waitress came with our food. We ate our food in silence and I obediently let Syaoran fed me with my lunch. Syaoran drove me back home just as he promised. Touya was already outside when Syaoran pulled up his car. His face was unreadable when he saw me with Syaoran. Touya waited us both stepped out from the vehicle and pulled me to his side.

I yelped when he unconsciously pulled me on the injured arm. "Careful. Don't forget that I'm injured."

Touya mouthed 'sorry' to me, and turned his attention back to Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

"He gave me a ride home back from the agency," I told him.

Touya gave me a disapproving frown. "I thought Tomoyo was supposed to do that."

"Something came up and she had to leave," I said.

Touya heaved a sigh and turned to Syaoran with another murderous glare. "Come on in. I need to talk you for a second."

Syaoran nodded and followed us both into the house. I choose to sit down next to Syaoran and Touya was just opposite of us. The air was stiff and I wasn't sure of what to do or what to say in this situation as Touya continued to give Syaoran that look.

"I need you to stay away from my sister," Touya said after a while.

My jaw dropped open. I was unable to believe what I just heard. "Touya! Stop that. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need your permission with who I choose to hang out with."

Touya ignored whatever I told him and continued to scare Syaoran with his stare. "I didn't want you to hang around Sakura and risked to have her hurt again."

"I don't see what's hanging around Syaoran and getting shot had to do with anything. It wasn't his fault that I got shot. I was doing my job to protect him and I acted recklessly," I said with a sigh. "Getting injured was part of the risk of my job. Whether I hang around Syaoran or not, there will be time when I will be injured like this."

"Then quit your job," Touya spat. "Or have your supervisor to transfer you to some department where you are not involved with field work."

I open my mouth to say something but decided against it when Syaoran put his hand on top of mine. I turned to him and watched him shook his head. He wanted me to stop arguing with Touya.

Syaoran cleared his throat, gaining Touya's attention. "I don't have any intention to hurt Sakura. I will do my very best so that she wouldn't get hurt because of me."

Touya raised a brow. "How on earth are you going to do that?"

Syaoran clenched and unclenched his fist. I had a feeling that he was nervous to face Touya like this. "I'm going to protect her this time."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need anyone to protect me. I'm very capable to protect myself in case you guys haven't noticed," I turned to Syaoran and raised a brow when he fumbled into his pocket to retrieve a small, velvet box. I stopped breathing in an instant.

"With your permission Touya," Syaoran paused to take a deep breath. I could hear how his voice was quivering. "I'd like to ask your sister to marry me."

Touya send him a look I couldn't fathom. His gaze on Syaoran was scrutinizing. After a while, he turned to study my expression. His eyes alternated between Syaoran and me. His jaw clenched as if to restrain himself from doing something stupid. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Touya stood up from the sofa with a grunt. "Do whatever you want," he said, heading out of the room. After two steps, he stopped abruptly and turned to Syaoran again. "But just know that I will kill you if you hurt Sakura."

My mouth was slightly ajar. I still couldn't comprehend what just happened when Touya disappeared from our eyeshot. I slowly turned to Syaoran and saw him holding that velvet box in his palm. I tried to break into a smile, but my muscle refused to cooperate. It was like I was injected with Botox. Not that I have ever tried to inject myself with that thing. But it was what I imagined would happen.

"Sakura," Syaoran spoke. His voice was a whisper. "Marry me, please?"

"Syaoran, you don't have to do this," I said even though my heart was beating like crazy. "I'll talk to Touya. I'm sure that he will understand."

Syaoran smiled an awkward smile. "I wanted to do this." He took a deep breath and his hand combed through his hair. "Sakura, I was dead worried when you got shot. I was so afraid that something will happen to you. I was so afraid to lose you. And I realized how much I love you, and how much I love you more than ever before."

My face was hot. I could feel those butterflies coming back to invade my stomach. My heart was beating too fast that I started to feel a little bit dizzy. Who knew that Syaoran was capable to say something like this?

"I realized how much I want you by my side, how much I wanted to protect you," Syaoran continued. "I've let you endangered yourself to protect me for months and you got injured because of me. This time, I'm going to be the one to protect you." Syaoran opened the red velvet box and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. He got up and kneeled down with one knee before me. "Will you marry me and let me be your lifetime bodyguard this time around?"

I chuckled inwardly at his question. My gaze softened, realizing how nervous he is. So I told him my answer. "I will."

His smile widened as he took out the ring from the case.

"On one condition," I said, causing his smile to fade. "I want you to promise that we will be a lifetime bodyguard for each other. Because there is no way that I will ever play the role of a helpless damsel in distress."

Syaoran laughed at my proposition. Then his head bobbed up and down. "Of course. We'll live to spend our lifetime protecting each other from anything. Isn't that what marriage is all about?"

"Thank you," I bent down and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Now, why don't you put that ring on my finger?"

Syaoran slid the ring to my finger and kissed me gently on my lips. We broke apart when Touya cleared his throat to notify us that he was still there, watching. I heaved a sigh of content. I know for sure that there will be times when we will be arguing especially, with how my nature of work will always have to put my life in danger. But as I looked at my ring, I knew that I am making the right decision. When I heard GreeeeN's Ai Uta last verse played in my head, I know that whatever it is the future will lead us to; Syaoran and I will survive any trial.

Tada arigatou ja tsutaekirenai (_Thank you isn't enough to say thi_s)  
Nakiwarai to kanashimi yorokobi wo tomo ni wakachiai ikite ikou (_Let's share our tearful smiles and sadness and happiness for the rest of our lives_)  
Ikutsumo no yoru wo koete (_Night after night)_  
Boku wa kimi to ai wo utaou (_I'll sing about my love with you_)  
- **Ai Uta, GreeeeN**

* * *

**- End of Love Song -**

* * *

After a while, I decided to make this as the last chapter. I'm happy that I finally complete Love Song after years… I'd like to thank everyone who read, alerted, favorite and reviewed this fiction. And thank you for staying with me throughout these years. It has been fun! But I doubt that I will make another attempt to write any Crime/Thriller genre anymore. It is too troublesome. Haha! What do you think of this chapter? I wasn't fully satisfied, but this is the best that I can come up with.

**Please review!**

**Insert Song: **Taken from GreeeeN's, Ai Uta. I think I mentioned sometimes ago that the title, 'Love Song' came up when I was listening to Love Song by Sara Bareilles. But I have another few favorite 'Love Song'. Greeeen's, Ai Uta (Ai Uta can be translated to Love Song) is one of them. The others are J Soul Brothers' Love Song and Nishino Kana's Love Song. I was contemplating between J Soul Brothers and GreeeeN. I decided that GreeeeN's version fit the chapter much more. Lyric translation from


End file.
